Truly Two
by PachyRiddle
Summary: Harry Styles aime rendre sa propre justice. Louis, Liam et Zayn sont accros à leur popularité. Louis tient à son luxe et sa richesse et Niall aime sa petit vie tranquille malgré la disparition de son meilleur ami deux ans plus tôt. Marcel n'a pas de but dans la vie, il est seul. Mais tout cela est sur le point de changer... LARRY STYLINSON / HIATUS
1. Préface

Salut tout le monde ! Donc voilà ma fiction larry de skyrock et de wattpad !

 **LES ONE DIRECTION NE M'APPARTIENNENT EN AUCUNE FACON ! Ils ne sont dans ma fiction que des personnages de FICTION !**

Je tiens à prévenir quand même que cette fiction est assez dark et qu'il y aura beaucoup de lemon et quelques meurtres donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

La fiction comportera au totale 30 chapitres + 3 prologues. Elle sera divisée en 3 grandes parties de 10 chapitres ! Je le dis avant pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas trop !  
Je tiens également à signaler qu'il y a quelques erreurs dans la chronologie (ex : Zayn se casse le bras mais il refait du sport sans plâtre 2 chap' plus tard) veuillez m'excuser pour ça. J'avoue que l'écriture de mes chapitres est assez espacée et donc parfois j'oublie des détails (qui n'en sont pas) d'un chap' à l'autre ! Donc désolé pour ce genre de désagrément !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis ?ￂﾠ


	2. PARTIE I MASQUERADE

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c2b944e78ad6ddf04700401befbb5d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c2b944e78ad6ddf04700401befbb5d"Prologue – The beginning of a new life ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c2b944e78ad6ddf04700401befbb5d"Chapitre 1 – Ready to Run ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 2 – Truth and Secrets ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 3 – Explanation ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 4 – Memories ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 5 – Let it Go ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 6 – Let's Play ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 7 – Little White Lies ✔/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 8 – Mysterious Call ✔ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 9 – Goodbye Marcel ✔️/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf76f960e3f00979860d68c319d3ec8"Chapitre 10 – Uncover ✔️/p 


	3. The Beginning of a New Life

Harry était sur le quai de la gare de Londres. Il regardait les gens passer devant lui, assis sur le banc en attendant son train, sa mère à ses côtés. Les gens avait l'air pressés. Ils marchaient rapidement et tournaient à angle droit. Ces gens ne prenaient pas le temps de profiter du monde qui les entouraient, ils s'enfermaient dans leurs devoirs et leurs obligations. Harry se dit qu'un jour il devrait leur ressembler, à ces gens qui regardent droit devant eux sans jamais s'amuser, qui s'enferment dans leur mutisme social. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas de tout cela il voulait vivre tant qu'il était jeune.  
Soudain, un enfant, un petit garçon passa devant Harry et se mit à tourner autour de sa mère. Le petit blond avait l'air tellement insouciant et inconscient que cela rappela à Harry qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore un de ces adultes robots mais qu'il n'était déjà plus un enfant. Mais le jeune Styles profitait. Sauf que cette fois « profiter » avait été trop loin.  
Si Harry c'était retrouvé sur ce quai ce n'était pas par envie, loin de là...ses fêtes londoniennes lui manqueraient trop. Non, il était simplement forcé de partir pour avoir été trop loin. Sa mère l'envoyait dans la campagne londonienne, Doncaster, chez son cousin. Elle voulait le voir changer mais Harry ne se doutais pas à quel point il allait devoir changer pour elle.  
Un crissement de roue, un attrouppement soudain, des pleurs, des signes d'adieux et Harry qui embrasse sa mère une dernière fois.

« **Prend soin de toi Harold.** Murmura-t-elle.  
- **Oui**. Fut la seule réponse qu'il put lui offrir.  
- **Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir, mais c'est pour ton bien.**  
- **Oui**. Répéta-t-il.  
 **-Je t'aime Harry.**  
- **Moi aussi maman...j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir été stupide, tu m'aurai gardé... »**

Puis ils entendirent le bruit des portes et Harry sauta dans son train, jetant un dernier regard à sa mère et à Londres. Harry laissait derrière lui bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, il s'embarquait pour un renouveau.

-

Louis attendait son copain dans le parc près de chez lui. Stan, son premier amour et sa plus longue relation : deux ans déjà. Ils avaient tellement de souvenirs ensemble...Mais, aujourd'hui, Louis doutait de l'avenir de leur couple. Stan lui avait téléphoné et donné rendez-vous au parc parce que  
« Il faut qu'on parle ». Louis haïssait cette phrase, annonçatrice de rupture.  
Louis a toujours sut qu'il était gay mais il ne l'assumait que devant sa famille. Au lycée, il était cette homme froid et innaccessible, distant. Avec Zayn, il humiliait les plus faibles mais ce n'était jamais Louis qui initiait l'affrontement, préférant laisser Zayn sans occuper...Louis aurait voulut trouver le courage de dire, ne serai-ce qu'à Zayn et Liam qu'il était gay, mais il n'avait pas cette force.  
Stan arriva et Louis l'embrassa. Louis se recula et attendit que son petit-ami prenne la parole. Stan hésita, se perdit dans les yeux bleu azur de Louis.

« **Louis on peux pas continuer comme ça...** Murmura Stan.  
- **Je sais, je m'en veux que tu subisse cela, mais je n'y arrive pas.** Rétorqua Louis.  
 **-Louis, quand tu aura le courage de t'assumer...tu trouva quelqu'un, moi ou un autre...**  
- **Oui**. Dit tristement le mécheux.  
 **-Je suis désolé Louis.**  
- **Moi aussi...Je t'aime Stan**. Marmonna Louis.  
 **-Au revoir Louis**. »

Stan lui tourna le dos et sortit du parc. Louis enfila son masque de Roi des Glaces et courut chez Liam aussi vite qu'il put. Louis était brisé intérieurement. Il avait fai les pires crasses à son petit-ami au lycée pour prouver qu'il n'était pas gay et Stan venait de trouver le courage de le quitter. Louis était anéanti et tout ce qui est brisé est fragile...comme la glace.

-

Harry descendit du train, les membres engourdis et le visage ensommeillé. Il chercha son cousin du regard. Il aperçut Liam Payne au loin. Liam était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un petit bourge coincé et trop sage : il ne sortait jamais, obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil de ses parents et avait un avenir tout tracé. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le vrai Liam, Liam Payne est un fêtard compulsif qui veut réussir sa vie dans la musique sauf que tout ça...personne ne le sait.

« **Hazza** ! Hurla Liam en se jetant dans les bras du bouclé.  
- **Li' ! Putain tu m'as manqué** ! Cria Harry en répondant à son étrainte chaleureuse.  
- **Toi aussi** ! **Dommage que tu viennes ici dans ces conditions**... Marmonna Liam.  
- **Oui en effet, bon...on y va, je dois te montrer « Marcel** » ! Soupira Harry.  
 **-Ah ouais...c'est quand même horrible de devoir jouer les intellos surtout quand on est Harry Styles** ! Ricana Liam.  
- **C'est ça fou toi de moi le coincé ! Rétorqua Harry**. »

Les chamailleries faisaient parties de leur quotidien et durèrent jusqu'à ce que Liam se gare devant chez lui. Il s'empressa de prendre la valise d'Harry qui lui emboîta le pas. La maison de Liam est typique des manoirs aristocratiques que l'on trouve dans la banlieue riche de Londres, avec son sous-sol, son rez-de-chaussée et ses deux étages...on pouvait dire la maison était vaste. Les deux garçons se déchaussèrent dans le vestibule et rejoignirent l'un des trois salons du rez-de-chaussée ou se trouvait la mère de Liam et...Louis.  
Ce dernier fixa attentivement le bouclé qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à la suite de Liam. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun jaugeant l'autre tel deux ennemis cherchant la faiblesse de l'autre. Harry adopta un air charmeur et Louis se cacha derrière son masque de glace, tentant de ne pas constaté l'évidente beauté de ce type qui allait, sans le savoir, bousuculé la vie de plusieurs personne, la sienne y compris.

« **Louis** ? Demanda Liam, interloqué.  
- **Ah ! Harry** ! S'écria la mère de Liam, ignorant le silence du mécheux.  
- **Bonjour Madame Payne**...Sourit tristement Harry.  
- **C'est qui lui** ? S'enquit soudain Louis.  
- **Mon cous...ami de Londres...** Marmonna Liam.  
- **C'était pas ton cousin qui devait venir ?** Demanda le mécheux.  
 **-Oui aussi, il arrive ce soir**. Répondit la mère de Liam pour sauver la mise de son fils et de son neveu.  
- **Bon, je vais vous laissé**... Annonça Harry en montant les escaliers, aussitôt imité par sa tante. »

-

Louis se tourna vers Liam une fois Harry hors de portée de voix et son masque se brisa...la glace vola en éclat et des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage du mécheux. Liam s'empressa de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« **Elle m'a quittée... Steph m'a quittée.** Pleura Louis.  
 **-Il voulait que tu assumes n'est-ce pas ? »**

Louis releva si vite la tête qu'il se fit mal à la nuque. Liam savait. Liam avait toujours su. Mais Louis savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« **C'est si évident que ça** ? Renifla-t-il.  
- **Non, moi je le sais parce que je vous ai observé...ça fait deux ans que je te vois sourire grâce à lui...**  
- **Et bien c'est finis**...Soupira Louis. »

Louis était anéanti. Son homme l'avait quitté et il appréhendait déjà la dernière année de lycée. Il voulait se défouler sur quelque chose pour oublier sa peine, pour ne plus souffrir. Louis pleura à chaude larmes dans les bras de son meilleur ami pendant plus d'une heure. Liam en oublia qu'il devait voir « Marcel ».  
La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Louis repris son visage de Roi des Glaces, essuyant ses larmes. Liam s'arma de son masque de petit fils à papa et alla ouvrir. Il fut bien surprit de découvrir son cousin sur le pas de la porte, portant des lunettes et des vêtements de vieux, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne à l'aide de gel. Il se retint de rire à grande peine et Harry grogna faiblement. Ce dernier s'était changé et avait sauté par la fenêtre avec sa valise vide. Il faut croire que des années à faire le mur lui avait appris à ne pas mourir en sautant du deuxième étage.

« **Marcel ? Mais enfin pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu à la gare ?**  
- **Je...euh...j'en pouvais plus de t'attendre...je connais le chemin alors je suis venu à pied**. Fit Harry d'une voix totalement empruntée.  
- **Donne-moi ta valise Marce, que je te la monte** ! Répondit Liam, tentant de masquer un sourire.  
 **-Eh Liam présente-moi ton cousin** ! Lança Louis depuis le salon. »

Liam et Harry se raidirent et rejoignirent le mécheux dans la pièce voisine. Ce dernier croisa le regard émeraude du bouclé et esquissa le sourire le plus carnassier et sexy qu'Harry ai jamais vu...et Dieu seul sait combien il en a vu dans sa vie.  
Louis avait se sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait trouvé un exutoire à sa douleur. Liam comprit que l'année allait être vraiment très mouvementé quand il vit qu'Harry, malgré son déguisement, renvoya un regard brûlant à Louis.  
Liam connaissait la véritable nature de son cousin tout comme la façade de Louis que ce dernier se plaisait à renforcer et il pouvait dors et déjà dire que ça allait faire des étincelles.

Hey les gens ! Voili voilou ! Mon prologue avec lequel j'ai, pour une fois, pas trop galéré. Je me doute que ce n'est pas super claire, surtout à cause de la bipolarité des personnages mais normalement cela devrait s'éclaircir, dès le chapitre suivant !


	4. Ready To Run

La rentrée, probablement un des meilleurs et des pires jours de l'année. Ce moment où tu pénètre dans le lycée et que le couloir bondé s'étant devant toi. C'est à ce moment que l'on reconnaît les différents clans puisque c'est le jour où tout le monde se retrouve.  
Les intellos dans leur coin qui portent tout un tas de livres, les geeks avec leur ordi sous le bras, les badboys qui ne viennent que le jour de la rentrée et sont très tatoués, les filles fleurs bleues et rêveuses qui sont très souvent timides, les badgirls qui s'habillent plus court que pour faire les trottoires et enfin, les populaires...ceux qui dirigent le lycée, que tout le monde adule mais que l'on ne veut tout de même pas approcher de trop près.

Dans le groupe des populaires il y a trois mecs et trois filles.  
Il y a Liam Payne, un gosse de riche qui prend vraiment du bon temps, surtout en soirée : drogue et alcool à volonté. Liam sort avec Sophia qu'il aime plus que tout et à qui il ne manquerait jamais de respect, même complètement stone il ne la tromperait pas. Devant les profs, il fait son gentlemen tout coincé mais il...n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Liam à vraiment beaucoup de succès avec ses cheveux relevés, sa peau plutôt hâlée et ses yeux brun sombre. Il est plutôt musclé et fait partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée.  
Liam est accompagné de Zayn Malik, le badboy typique du lycée qui se tappe tout ce qui bouge et ce, au su et au vu de sa « compagne », Perrie Edwards. Zayn a une devise assez particulière : Live while we're young. Il profite de tout et il a de quoi, avec son corps musclé et tatoué, ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux mordorés. Zayn adore martyriser les nouveaux, intellos et geeks et, étant dans l'équipe de foot, il s'en donne parfaitement le droit.  
Et puis il y a Louis Tomlison, le Roi des Glaces, comme tout le monde se plaît à l'appeler au lycée de Doncaster. Ses cheveux châtains angéliques ne masquent en rien son sourire maléfique en coin ou son regard grivrant. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et a de nombreux tatouages également. Louis sort avec Eleanor Calder mais on ne le dirait pas, la plupart du temps il se serre d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Louis n'accorde aucune attention à personne, pas même à sa petite amie. Il victimise des nerds avec Zayn. Si La Reine des Neiges était parmi nous, se serait Louis : inaccessible, froid, mystérieux et souvent violent.

Au milieu de ses clans, on retrouve les marginaux, ici, c'est Niall Horan, un petit blond irlandais qui ne prend jamais rien au sérieux et sa copine Harmony Thompson. Niall à une joie de vivre à toute épreuve mais il ne peut rien faire quand Louis et sa bande s'en prenne à lui, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent.

Les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Marcel Styles entra dans le couloir où les conversations se stoppèrent. Il vrai qu'entant que Marcel il n'aurait peut-être pas dû entrer ainsi mais Harry était habitué à avoir les regards braqués sur lui et à faire des entrée fracassante, aussi, il ne se préoccupa pas du silence qui régnait dans le corridor. Les « royautés » tournèrent leur regard vers la source du silence.  
C'est alors que la masquarade commença ; Liam sourit discrètement à son cousin, Zayn jaugea le nouveau venu et Louis envoya un sourire carnassier à Harry qui, comme dans le salon de Liam, lui répondit, tel un miroir. Personne ne sembla comprendre que Marcel était ouvertement entrain de provoquer les rois du lycée, pas même eux car, qui souçponnrait ce petit intello d'allumer ouvertement le roi du lycée pour l'avoir dans son lit, comme tant d'autres avant lui.

 **« Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre victime Zayn**. Murmura Louis.  
 **-Oh, vilain Tommo** ! Marmonna Zayn, un sourit étirant ses lèvres.  
- **Louis** ! Intervint Liam. »

Mais Louis ne voulait visiblement pas tenir compte du fait qu'il s'agissait du cousin de Liam, il s'avança vers le jeune homme. Marcel portait des lunettes et des vêtements de vieux et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière grâce à du gel. Louis s'approcha d'Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant le châtain de pied ferme.

« **Méfie-toi petit ange, il pourrait t'arriver malheur**...Sussura le capitaine de l'équipe.  
- **O...Ok**... Répondit Harry, prenant son rôle très au sérieux pour ne pas décevoir sa mère.  
 **-A plus tard**. »

Louis fit signe à sa bande de le suivre et le temps, qui semblait s'être arrêté, se remit en marche instantannéement.  
Harry venait de découvrir qu'il était vraiment très fort pour jouer la comédie, tout le monde le croyait timide, intello, réservé (et puceau). Il avait également la certitude, à présent, que Louis le considérait différament selon qu'il était Harry ou Marcel. Il se souvenait du regard hypnotisé que lui avait lancé le châtain dans le salon de Liam, alors qu'Harry était encore lui-même. Ce qui importait à Harry maintenant était de finir son année sans faire de vague, le temps que les choses se tassent à Londres pour sa famille. Il devait rester caché, le London's Demon, de son surnom, ne ressortirait qu'au moment oportun. En attendant, il se cacherait et observerait tous ces gens qui passaient leur vie dans un établissement scolaire à se donner l'importance qu'ils n'ont pas, mais peut-être pourrait-il se faire plaisir avec ce bel apollon aux yeux bleus. En tout cas la guerre était déclarée, c'était à qui succomberait le premier.

Niall s'approcha d'Harry accompagné d'Harmony, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« **Bienvenu dans mon monde** ! Ricana-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
- **Ils...sont tout le temps comme ça ?** Questionna Harry.  
- **Ouais mais en principe c'est à moi qu'ils s'en prennent**...Soupira Niall.  
- **Comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ?**  
 **-Niall doit être inhumain parce qu'il sourit tout le temps, ne prend rien au sérieux et leurs conneries ne l'atteignent jamais !** Répondit Harmony.  
- **Au fait moi c'est Niall et Harmony est ma petite amie**. Ajouta Niall en embrassant Harmony.  
- **Har...Marcel** ! Répondit Harry.  
- **Eh bien nous te souhaitons la bienvenue au lycée de Doncaster et bonne chance pour cette année à nos côtés !** Rit Niall.  
 **-Tu vas rester avec nous** ! S'exclama Harmony.  
- **Ouais mais pas touche à ma chérie** ! Enchaîna Niall.  
- **T'inquiète pas pour ça**...Marmonna Harry, repensant à Louis.  
- **Aller, sors ton emplois du temps qu'on te montre ta salle** ! Proposa Harmony. »

Harry montra son emplois du temps au jeune couple et Niall sourit.

« **T'es dans notre classe** ! S'exclama celui-ci.  
 **-Et dans celle de Louis et sa troupe**...Soupira Harmony.  
 **-Je vous suis** ! Fit Harry. »

Les trois jeunes quittèrent le couloir principal pour rejoindre une salle de science dans laquelle se trouvait déjà une bonne partie de la classe, y compris Liam, Zayn et Louis. Niall se mit à côté d'Harmony et Harry s'assit sur la troième chaise, de l'autre côté de Niall. Il étaient juste devant les trois bourreaux, à l'avant dernier rang.  
La sonnerie retentit et un professeur à l'air pragmatique entra dans la salle. Les élèves s'assirent rapidement et calmement, certains plus que d'autres puis le silence revint et le prof put faire l'appel et se présenter.

« **Bonjour à tous, je suis Mr Higgins je suis votre professeur principal et d'histoire géo pour cette année** ! »

Un silence accueillit la nouvelle puis Mr Higgins fit l'appel et distribua la paperasse de rentrée avant de présenter le programme de cette année pour sa matière.

« **Putain on se tappe la guerre pendant les trois-quarts de l'année, j'en ras-le-bol !** S'écria Louis.  
- **Mais trop je suis à bout** ! répondit Zayn.  
- **Si ça vous déplaît tant que ça sortez donc ! Malik, Tomlinson vous avez passé les trois dernières années hors de mon cours, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait cette année !** Lança le prof. »

Sauf que justement cette année cela devait changer, Louis en avait marre de passer pour le connard de service auprès de tout le monde et d'être si innaccessible. Louis voulait ques des gens l'entourent, il voulait être aimé mais tant qu'il montrerait cette facette de lui, il n'aurait rien de concrèt. Comme le lui a dit Stan, quand il assumerait son homosexualité et qu'il se montrera tel qu'il est il trouva quelqu'un qui sera là uniquement pour lui.  
En somme, cette année Louis ne voulait plus être le cliché du mec populaire que tout le monde veut mais que personne n'a jamais vraiment. Il voulait avoir sa petite bande et vivre dans un coin, loin du feu des projecteurs imaginaires que les lycéens braquaient sur lui. Liam le comprenait et l'encourageait tandis que Zayn hésitait, ayant choisit ce rôle pour oublier ce qu'il avait vécut. Quoiqu'il en soit il était plus dur de quitter un rôle que d'y entrer.

-

Louis regarda Marcel, assis devant lui et se rappella qu'il pouvait, au moins avec ce mec faible, cousin de Liam ou pas, garder sa couverture de connard, histoire de ne pas tomber trop rapidement de son piedestale.  
C'est en fixant les cheveux enduits de gel de Marcel que Louis repensa aux cheveux bouclés d'Harry, l'ami londonien de Liam. Louis revoyait sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire, ses longues boucles ébènes, ses muscles finement tailés, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond et ses lèvres charnues à souhait, poussant au vice.  
Louis se choqua lui-même ; Harry ne lui était apparut que très peu de temps mais le mécheux l'avait déjà pour cible. Ce qu'il ne savait pas cest que son souffre-douleur et la nouvelle source de ses désirs étaient une seule et même personne.  
Soudain, Louis reçut un coup d'épaule de Zayn, à sa droite et se redressa, levant un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami.

 **« Je répète, voulez-vous sortir Tomlinson ?** Demanda Mr Higgins.  
- **Non**. Répondit Louis, surprenant tout le monde. »

Liam sourit, comprenant que son ami ne voulait pas faire de trop de vagues et Zayn se renfrogna. Niall s'étonna que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot n'est pas, comme à son habitude, déserté la salle de cours.

-

Harry se retourna vers son cousin discrètement désigna Louis et Zayn de la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage Liam lui indiqua son portable et Harry sortit le sien.

✉ **SMS de Hazza à Li'**  
 _Faudra que tu m'explique comment tu peux être ami avec ça !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Hazza**  
 _Venant d'Harry Styles la question paraît déplacée !_

✉ **SMS de Hazza à Li'**  
 _Tu connais mes raisons d'être ce que je suis..._

Liam ne répondit pas car son cousin avait raison ; il savait tout sur tout le monde ; à force de jouer le coincé qui reste en retrait il avait appris à cerner les gens et connaissait ses amis par cœur.

✉ **SMS de Li' à Hazza**  
 _Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être..._

Harry savait cela mieux que quiconque alors il repporta son attention sur le coup, essayant d'oulier le regard brûlant que Louis dardait sur lui.  
La sonnerie retentit et Harry suivit ses deux nouveaux amis dans le cours suivant où ils reprient les mêmes places.  
La matinée passa bien vie et tous se retrouvèrent au réfectoire ; Louis, Liam et Zayn à la « table d'honneur » et entourés de le cour habituelle et Niall, Harry et Harmony à une table isolée.

« **Alors comme ça t'es le cousin de Payne ?** Demanda Niall.  
- **Oui, ça se voit pas mais c'est le cas...**  
- **T'inquiète Marcel, rien que le fait d'être dans sa famille te rend intouchable** ! Fit Harmony.  
- **Alors Louis est une exception** ! Ricana le-dit Marcel, avisant le châtain du regard.  
- **Apparemment**...Soupira la blonde, dépitée. »

La copine de Niall avait l'air inquiète mais Harry n'attendait qu'une chose : Louis passe à l'action. Harry voulait voir quelles étaient les intentions du mécheux et jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Il voulait s'amuser, tout en ayant pormis à sa mère de se tenir correctement, il ne voulait pas rompre avec ses habitudes et ce qui le rendait vivant. Le bouclé était visiblement d'humeur joueuse car il rendit à Louis un énième sourire carnassier, que ce dernier ne saisit pas.

-

« **Tu comptes faire quoi de Marcel, Louis** ? Demanda Zayn, un sourire malsain sur le visage.  
- **Oh, juste m'amuser de son innocence et sa gène**...Murmura sadiquement le mécheux. »

Liam manqua de s'étouffer avec son soda. Louis voulait donc jouer avec Harry Styles, autant dire que cela revenait à jouer avec le feu mais, étonnement, Liam se demanda qui gagnerait. Le jeune regarda la table de son cousin et intercepta le sourire carnassier d'Harry. Louis ne le vit pas et continuait de sourire, comme ne terrain conquit avant de se tourner vers Zayn.

« **Fais gaffe à toi, c'est mon cousin !** L'avertit tout de même Liam.  
- **Promis Li** ' ! S'exclaffa Louis, bien que décidé à faire comme bon lui semblerait.  
- **Quand à moi je vais retourner auprès de l'irlandais** ! Lança le pakistanais que Louis fixait depuis quelques minutes. »

Niall était le jouet attitré de Zayn depuis trois ans. Louis et Liam s'étonnaient que le blondinet prenne presque toujours le harcèlement avec le sourire au lèvre. L'irlandais ne prenait jamais ce qui disait Zayn au sérieux et ce dernier n'oserait jamais lever la main sur lui, ce qui rendait Niall intouchable mise à part moralement, par Zayn et parfois Louis, lorsqu'il s'invitait à la fête. Mais ce dernier risquait d'être occupé pendant les prochains mois à venir...  
Liam leva les yeux au ciel, ses deux amis l'exaspéraient parfois. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette année promettait d'être excitante.

Sorry pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas super intéressant il me sert à tout mettre en place donc comme ça vous pouvez situer qui est qui et l'action de l'histoire débutera vraiment dans le chapitre suivant, j'espère avoir laissé assez de suspens ! Kiss à tous !


	5. Truth & Secrets

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e08e13d5d42f90f79808909baab670aa"Lorsque la sonnerie de la récréation de l'après-midi retentit, Harry fut entraîné de force, dans un coin tranquille, par Niall. Ce dernier l'observait étrangement depuis la conversation du midi. Harry commençait à se demander su Niall ne l'avait pas reconnut derrière son personnage de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En effet, il y a lontemps, quand Harry vivait encore à Doncaster, il s'entendait très bien avec Niall, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Par la suite, quand Harry revenait pour les vacances, il avait raconté sa vie londonienne à Niall et ce dernier lui avait montré du soutient, malgré la vie de déchauche que menait le cousin de Liam dans la capitale style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry craignait que l'irlandais laisse tomber en apprenant la vie que menait le bouclé mais ce ne fut pas le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un jeune bouclé de seize ans rentrait au bercail. Harry Styles venait passer les vacances dans sa ville natale, délaissant Londres et sa part d'ombre derrière lui, le temps d'un été. Harry descendit du train et découvrit son cousin, sa tante et son oncle sur le quais./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"« /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Li/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' ! S'écria le londonien./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Haz/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"' ! Tu m'as manqué !Répondit son cousin./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Et nous/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ? Rit Mme Payne./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tata ! Tonton ! Vous m'avez tous manqué ! /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lança Harry. »/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Il était vrai que cette petite part de normalité dans sa vie de fou qu'il menait à Londres avait manqué à Harry. Le bouclé avait également hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami, Niall Horan pendant ses grandes vacances./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le lendemain de son arrivée, il se leva donc à l'aube et sortit de la maison, prévenant sa tante qu'il sortait et tirant Liam par le bras pour qu'ils aillent retrouver leur ami. Le brun et le bouclé avait envoyé un message au blond, lui demandant de les retrouver au parc de la ville. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrirent l'irlandais assit sur un banc, les attendant patiemment./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Les trois amis se retrouvèrent et discutèrent toute la journée. Il parlèrent principalement de leur année scolaire et de la vie d'Harry à Londres. Mais le sujet difficile arriva et tout bascula./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"« /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"J'ai encore dû vendre de la came la semaine dernière...ma mère est endettée jusqu'au cou.../em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mais pourquoi continus-tu/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ? Lança Liam./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dans ce genre de trafic tu ne peux pas arrêter quand tu le souhaite/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"...Marmonna Harry./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tu vas finir camé toi aussi/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ! Objecta son cousin./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ? S'étonna Niall./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Non je fume des joints uniquement en soirée./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pour l'instant/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" !Ricana Harry./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Qu'en sais-tu/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ? Demanda le brun./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"J'ai pensé pareil et puis je suis devenu accro à la poudre blanche/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Et comme c'est devenu le seul revenu rapide pour rembourser les dettes...tu as continué à «tester» la marchandise/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"...Complèta Niall./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mais tu dois arrêter/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ! Gronda Liam./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Alors arrête de faire la fête/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ! Rétorqua Harry./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mais tu vas te tuer/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ! S'énerva son cousin./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je n'ai pas le choix Li'...ils ont tués mon père, pour d'autres raisons certes, mais ils peuvent recommencer si les dettes ne sont pas remboursées ! Je suis piègé et ma mère ne fait rien ! J'essaye de sauver ma vie, celle de ma mère et celle de Gemma qui est partie vivre à l'autre bout du monde à cause d'eux/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ! Craqua le bouclé./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fait quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête ! /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"S'emporta son cousin. »/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Les trois garçons se séparèrent et le bouclé repris le train pour Londres le lendemain, ayant reçut un mystérieux coup de téléphone./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Quelques jours après le départ d'Harry, Liam et Niall se retrouvèrent dans le parc et discutèrent du bouclé de son étrange vie à Londres mais très vite la conversation dérapa, chacun campant sur ses arguments. Niall défendait son meilleur ami tandis que Liam acculait son cousin de tous les maux de la terre./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Liam finit par tourner le dos à Niall et quand Zayn et Louis arrivèrent il resta avec eux. L'irlandais resta seul avant de rencontrer celle qui allait devenir sa petite amie et Harry ne revint pas à Doncaster pendant deux ans./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niall l'avait soutenu allant jusqu'à briser son amitié avec Liam pour défendre Harry. Il faut croire que Liam le lui faisait payer en laissant Zayn le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niall tira le bouclé sous la cage d'escalier. Harry lui lança un regard style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Es-tu vraiment le cousin de Liam/span ? Demanda l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui pourquoi/span ? Demanda le bouclé.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Parce que, à ma connaissance, Liam n'a qu'un seul cousin/span. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, poussant un soupir. Il s'attendait à présent à un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ce cousin qui vit à Londres et qui était mon meilleur ami ; il me disait tout. Remarque tu le connais peut-être il s'appelle/span...Repris style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Harry/span. Finit-il, le regardant dans les yeux. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niall plongea ses yeux bleus dans les iris vert émeraude de son interlocuteur, retenant sa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Harold Edward Styles, né le 1er février 1994 à Doncaster. Il a rencontré son meilleur ami dans le parc central à 15h00 pile un lundi après-midi quand ils avaient 6 ans. Il a une vie de débauché à Londres à cause d'une histoire de famille et d'argent. /spanDébita Harry. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Un silence gênant s'installa durant lequel les deux adolescents s'observèrent, se style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Putain Hazza, t'es revenu/span ! S'écria le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chut ! Je suis pas censé être Harry ici/span ! Répondit l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mais il faut que tu me raconte pourquoi tu te fais appeler Marcel !/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pas ici et...pas tout de suite/span...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"D'accord, quand tu sera prêt ton meilleur ami se fera une joie de t'écouter, comme au bon vieux temps ! Putain ça fait deux ans ! /spanDit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué l'irlandais/span ! Cria Harry. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Les deux jeunes s'enlacèrent en riant puis la sonnerie les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pas un mot à qui que se soit ! Seuls Liam et la famille le savent !/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Promis Harry, je serai une tombe ! /spanPlaisanta Niall. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur salle de cours où Harmony les attendait déjà. Harry s'assit à novueau aux côtés de Niall et style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Louis pris Liam à part pendant la pause de l'après-midi ; il voulait lui parler de son ami londonien qu'il avait aperçut dans son salon. Le bouclé intriguait Louis, Harry était pour lui un mystère et un défi à relever. Le jeune londonien intriguait Louis, il avait une part de secrets et le mécheux voulait les découvrir, il voulait savoir quelle vie Harry menait dans la capitale. Louis avait ce sentiment que lui et Harry était reliés peu importe les circonstances et même s'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois. Le mécheux voulait soutirer des informations à Liam pour pouvoir apprivoiser le bouclé car il faut reconnaître qu'Harry avait l'air sauvage et dangereux...il fallait savoir l'apprivoiser et petit à petit entrer dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Cela peut paraître tôt mais Louis voulait être la personne qui ne sortirait jamais de ça vie. Le jeune homme allait s'approcher tout doucement et entrer progressivement dans le cœur d'Harry sans savoir qu'il mettrait les pieds dans l'un des plus dangereux univers du monde mais importe après on a qu'une seule vie et Louis comptait bien en profiter. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait l'en empêcher...même s'il ne le savait pas lui-mê style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui Louis/span ? Demanda style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je voulais...hum...te parler...nan c'est débile.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Parle/span ! Intima style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je...euh...tu le connais d'où ton ami...? /spanQuestionna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Harry ? Oh, c'est un ami de mon cousin, on s'est rencontré quand je suis allé voir Marcel à Londres il y a deux ans et nous avons gardé contact...pourquoi ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pour rien/span ! S'empressa de dire le mécheux. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Liam lui lança un regard qui disait on en reparlera car je vois que tu ne me dis pas tout. Le jeune homme aux yeux marrons soupçonnait vraiment son meilleur ami d'avoir flashé sur son cousin. Mais Louis ne le lui dirait pas ; il agirait seul, quelques soient les conséquences et il parlerait après quand ça irait mieux...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Les deux jeunes retournèrent en cours et s'installèrent derrière Harry, Niall et Harmony. Zayn venait de les rejoindre quand le cours dé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La journée se termina plus ou moins rapidement et, bientôt, les couloirs du lycée s'ouvrirent sur une foule délèves heureux d'avoir finis leur journée. Au milieu de la cohue, Zayn était énervé. Le métisse avait encore dû endurer les coups et les insultes sans rien dire, il était épuisé, blessé (physiquement et mentalement) et il craqua en apercevant une tête blonde au loin et s'en approcha. Il abandonnait, mais abandonner son mal à la colère sur le premier venu n'était pas la solution c'était l'exutoire de Zayn. Le métisse avait toujours refuser de briser les gens physiquement comme lui l'était mais il ne pouvait juste plus et sa colère échappa à son contrôle. C'est ainsi que les taquineries qu'il faisait à Niall (plus ou moins méchantes) se mouvèrent en coups ce jour-là.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niall, sentant une main sur son épaule, se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres : ce sourire factice qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres même quand la situation devenait insoutenable. Cette fois encore son sourire ne fâna pas lorsqu'il découvrit Zayn à ses côtés. Harmony hurla au métisse de partir mais l'irlandais ne bronchait pas. Le seul qui voyait derrière le sourire du blondinet était Harry. Il savait que son mailleur ami s'apprettait à se prendre des coups qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Et il savait ce qui se cachait derrière le visage joviale de son ami...un garçon brisé, usé par le temps et la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mais en tant que Marcel, il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand Zayn leva l'irlandais à bout de bras par le col de son T-shirt, Harry courut derrière un arbre, son sac sur le dos. Niall crut alors que son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné et, pour la première fois, à travers son sourire factice, il versa une larme que Zayn fit semblant de ne pas voir. Le métisse lui donna des coups de genoux dans les jambes et des coups de points au visage. C'était la première fois que Zayn l'attaquait style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soudain, Harry surgit de derrière l'arbre, vêtu d'un slim noir, d'une chemise grise ouverte sur son torse, les chveux flottant librement (sans gel) au vent. Dans une autre situation Niall aurait rit car son ami ressemblait à un mauvais remake d'Alerte à Malibu mais le moment était mal choisit. Marcel avait disparut et des lycéens s'attroupaient autour des trois protagonistes désireux de voir un combat entre Zayn et ce mystérieux inconnu...pas si inconnu que ç style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lâche-le/span. Ordonna le bouclé d'un ton froid avec sa véritable voix : profonde et style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sinon quoi/span ? Rétorqua style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu ne veux pas savoir/span ! Ricana Niall qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Laisse-moi rire bouclette ! Tu n'es même pas du lycée, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe/span ! Répondit le pakistanais, ignorant Niall. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry lâcha un rire bref et dépourvut d'humour avant d'attrapper le bras libre du métisse et de jeter le jeune au sol, libérant le blondinet. La rage et la soif de vengeance s'emparèrent peu à peu d'Harry et le goût du sang lui monta à la bouche tandis qu'il se jetait sur son adversaire qui tentait d'atteindre le visage du bouclé. Personne ne survivait à une rencontre avec Harry Styles mais pire encore personne ne survivait à une rencontre avec London's Demon et, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien se dernier qu'affrontait Zayn sans savoir que le combat était perdu d'avance. Le londonien était trop dans sa soif de sang pour remarquer les regards et les cris horrifiés des lycéens autour de lui mais il entendit le cri de Niall. Il fallait qu'il revienne, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un à Doncaster...ça ruinerait sa couverture et les efforts de sa mè style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le paksitanais poussa un cri de douleur quand son bras droit heura violemment le sol lorsqu'il voulut se rattrapper. Harry l'assoma et se retourna vers le pour tenter de se calmer et apercevoir Niall à travers la foule qui entourait les deux combattants. L'irlandais attendait, bras croisé, le visage couver de bleus et les bras griffés, une lèvre fendues et un œil au beurre noir, les jambes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le bouclé repoussa la foule et rejoignit le blond, le prenant vivement dans ses bras, ignorant les murmures des élè style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merci Harry, je me doute que c'était une broutille pour toi mais c'était beaucoup pour moi/span ! Lança style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"De rien, tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi/span !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"C'est niais/span. Remarqua style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Faut pas me faire de grandes déclarations ! Aller viens !/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu me racontera pourquoi t'es là ? /spanDemanda innocemment style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui, viens donc dormir à la maison. /spanRépondit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"OK, j'appelle ma mère/span. Fit le blond. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Louis, de loin, avait regardé Zayn, son meilleur ami se faire bastonner sans intervenir. Son regard était en réalité braqué sur le bouclé tattoué aux yeux vert émeraude, pénétrants. Les muscles d'Harry roulaient sous sa veste en cuire tandis qu'il jetait l'agresseur de Niall au sol. Là encore Louis ne fit rien car le mystère qui entourait Harry et cette fougue dangereuse qu'il possédait se révellaient et le mécheux était subjugué, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement ou d'émettre le moindre son. Il était prisonnier de sa complation, prisonnier de celui qui voulait à tout pris dans ses filets... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le mécheux se demanda pourquoi l'ami de Liam avait aidé et défendu Niall ; quand il les vit s'enlacer et un sentiment de jalousie s'imisca en lui. Il vit les deux « amis » s'éloignés vers un arbre et lui-même se dirigea vers style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zayn ! Tu m'entends/span ? S'inquièta style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hum/span...Murmura le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey, reste avec moi, je t'emmène à l'hosto ! /span»br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Louis aida Zayn à se lever puis l'entraîna vers sa voiture et l'installa sur le siège passager. Il conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital de Doncaster où ils passèrent deux heures aux urgences avant que Zayn ne ressorte avec bras en écharpe et douze point de suture à l'arrière du crâ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zayn je pense qu'il faut que tu retienne ta colère, je sais que c'est ce qui à déclenché cette attaque mais regardes comment tu as finis/span ! Lança Louis un dans la voiture. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le pakistanais ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Effectivement il se laissait trop dominer par cette colère et cette vengeance et Niall en payait les frais. Quand il frappait le blond, Zayn était dans une vengeance personnelle, n'étant absolument pas dirigée contre Niall. Mais la situation était entrain de lui échapper et ce qui était au départ des taquineries (plutôt blessantes) était devenu une pluie de coups de point : Zayn perdait son willpower. Les coups du grand bouclé venaient de réveiller Zayn de sa spirale de vengeance : il devait arrêter, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /«span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Je sais/span. Répondit faiblement Zayn. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Louis aquiesça et reporta son attention sur la route, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers l'ami étrange et mystérieux de Liam et, visiblement, de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry ramena Niall chez les Payne après avoir eu l'autoristaion de la mère de celui-ci. Niall marchait difficilement et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La mère de Liam, rentrée plus tôt du travail, arriva de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Niall, tu n'es pas venu ici depuis longtemps...Oh mon Dieu/span ! S'é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Il est tombé en escalade...je l'ai lâché/span...Mentit son style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh Harry ! Niall es-tu sûr que ça va ? /spanS' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui, ne vous en faite pas...je ne t'en veux pas Harry/span ! »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et c'était vrai, il n'en voulait pas à Zayn, il encaissait sons broncher. Chacun avait ses problèmes et l'irlandais avait bien compris en ce jour de violence que la colère que contenait Zayn envers Dieu seul sait qui avait eu raison de son willpower. Harry le compùris et fronça les sourcils mais son ami commença à monter difficilement les escaliers, ignorant le bouclé. Harry l'aida en silence puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit la trousse de secours dans le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niall retira son T-shirt, dévoilant ainsi des bleus et des hématomes ainsi que des griffures. Harry ne cilla pas en le découvrant si abîmé : il avait vu et vécut pire, à Londres. Le bouclé s'assit aux côtés de Niall et commença à nettoyer les plaies avant d'appliquer de la crème sur les hématomes et de bandé chaque partie abîmée du corps de son meilleur ami. Le voir comme ça rappela à Harry le jour où il avait soigné sa mère qui avait tenté de sauver la vie de son père mais avait échoué. Niall avala des anti-douleurs et se coucha dans le lit du jeune homme aux yeux style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Liam rentra à la maison tard après un rendez-vous chez le dentiste et fut étonné de découvrir l'irlandais dans le lit de son style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu lui a dit/span ? style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui, avant qu'il ne es fasse attaquer par Zayn /span! Marmonna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu es intervenu ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Evidemment ! Je ne vais pas le regarder se faire tabasser de loin, pas comme d'autres ! /spanGrogna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ma famille et les profs ne savent que je me bats.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tout ça pour faire bonne figure alors que tu es juste un débauché qui bois comme un trou/span ! Soupira le bouclé.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu fais pareil et puis j'allais pas me battre avec mon ami/span ! Hurla style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Niall aussi était ton pote...avant ! Et maintenant tu aide à l'humilier !/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Et toi, tu étais où pendant deux ans ? Nullepart ! Tu n'as rien vu ! Tu ne sais rien/span ! S'emporta le plus âgé des style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu as raison...sauf que je ne pouvais pas/span...Sanglota Harry. »br style="box-sizing:  
border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Voyant le bouclé pleurer, Liam se rendit compte qu'il avait étté trop loin et le prit dans ses bras. Niall se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit les gémissements du bouclé : Harry ne pleurait style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hazza/span ? Demanda style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je...je vais bien Niall, t'inquiète/span...Dit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Non/span. Contredit calmement style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Parle-moi/span ! S'écria l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je vous laisse/span...Chuchota Liam, avant de quitter la pièce. »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Lou à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Zayn a merdé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Lou à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"On est aux urgences.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9b541c7a3800376e24d951a398732cf"✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Lou à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Putain t'es où ? Zayn a un bras pété !/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Lou à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"C'est la faute d'Harry ! Jvais lbuter !/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Lou à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chez toi dans 5 min !/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Zayner à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"On s'inquiète pour toi Li', t'es où ?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Zayner à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Louis va pêter un câble rep lui STP !/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /✉ span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SMS de Zayner à Li'/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Li' on est au bout de ta rue !/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A peine eut-il le temps de verrouiller son Iphone qu e la sonnerie de l'entrée rententit : Il étaient là.Liam se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Louis enragé et un Zayn épuisé, le bras platré. Liam plaqua Louis contre le mur du vestibule et lui demanda de se clamer, tandis que le pakistanais partit au style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /« span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Louis, calmes-toi/span ! Ordonna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je vais l'exploser ! Zayn peut plus jouer ! /spanHurla le mé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Il l'a cherché/span ! Rétorqua style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu défends ton nouveau pote plutôt que ton meilleur ami ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toi, comme Zayn devez arrêter vos conneries sur les « plus faibles » !/span Trancha Liam, mimant les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mais merde...t'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Zayn ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Louis...Harry est...il ne faut pas le chercher.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mais c'est Niall qui se faisait bastonner ! /spanContra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Harry vivait ici avant que tu n'arrive et Niall, lui et moi étions meilleurs amis et depuis que vous avez commencé à harcer l'irlandais, Haz n'est pas revenu à Doncaster./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T'étais pote avec l'irlandais /span? S'étonna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"C'est tout ce que t'as retenu/span ? Brailla le style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Et qui défendra-tu si je m'en prend à Harry ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Personne. L'un comme l'autre vous n'avez besoin de personne/span. Tonna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Et bien nous verrons cela/span ! Ricana le mé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Méfies-toi Louis/span ! L'avertit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Au fait, où est ton cousin ? Lui il n'était pas là pour son nouveau pote blond ! /spanAjouta style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Laisse Marcel en dehors de ça !/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je veux juste m'amuser Liamounet, juste un peu/span...»br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Liam rejoignit Zayn dans le salon, suivit de Louis. L'hôte craignait qu'Harry ne descende au salon et ne lance l'assaut sur ses deux amis. Zayn commençait à s'endormir et Liam intima à Louis de ne pas faire de bruit. Celui-ci sourit puis commença à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche d'un certain bouclé aux yeux verts. La rage et le désir de vengeance ne l'avaient pas quitté durant sa conversation avec Liam. S'en prendre à Zayn s'était s'en prendre à lui et le mécheux le ferait payer à Harry. Là encore, Liam se demanda qui paierait pour qui...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91cab3d63881fd38a76df2377188df1d"Hey voilà le chap' 2 j'espère que ça vous plaît ! On a un peu plus d'action et de drama ! Et puis des infos sur les boys ! Lachez les com's !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et oui niveau longueur ça s'améliore !/p 


	6. Explanation

Dans la chambre d'Harry, Niall attendait que son ami parle et lui raconte son histoire. Le bouclé était calmement assit sur son lit, auprès de l'irlandais. Niall attendait ; le bouclé hésitait.

Harry voulait lui raconter toute l'histoire ; pourquoi exactement il était partit ; ce qu'il a fait à Londres pendant plus de deux ans et surtout, ce qui l'avait ramené à Doncaster aujourd'hui. Harry savait ce que risquait toute personne au courant de son histoire. Les mystères devaient rester des mystères. Cependant, Niall était son meilleur ami : il avait confiance en lui. Le bouclé choisit finalement de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité.

« Quand je vous ai laissés en plan, toi et Liam, je venais de recevoir un coup de fil de Derek : il voulait que je rentre car des ennemis de mon père préparaient un sale coup.

-Haz, ton père avait plein d'ennemis... **Soupira Niall**.

-Je suis donc rentré à Londres et, crois-moi, ce que j'ai fait n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier...La police a finit par savoir qui était London's Demon et, pour me protéger, ma mère m'a envoyé ici sous une fausse identité avant qu'ils ne viennent me chercher. **Le coupa le bouclé**.

-Qu'as-tu fait de si grave ? **S'enquit-il**.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire...tu risquerai gros et je ne veux pas te perdre... **Marmonna Harry**.

-Harry ; tu peux tout me dire, je te connais et je sais que ça va te ronger de ne pas en parler.

-Pas maintenant Nialler. **Dit le londonnien.** »

Son ami parut comprendre la gravité de sa confidence et de ses secrets. Niall fixa Harry et prit une grande respiration. Le bouclé savait ce qu'il allait lui demander, aussi, il se prépara à ce que sa réponse changerai.

« Harold Edward Styles ; dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense ?!

-Que penses-tu ? **Demanda ledit Harold, sérieux.**

-As-tu tué quelqu'un ? **S'enquit Niall.** »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce et on entendit plus que les mouches voler, même les deux jeunes hommes retenaient leur respiration de peur d'avouer l'inavouable. Pourtant, Harry reprit la parole pour lancer ce qui changerai tout à partir de ce jour.

« Oui. **Fit le plus jeune d'un neutre.**

-Combien ? **Grinça Niall.**

-Londres n'est plus un endroit sûr... **Murmura Harry.**

-COMBIEN ? **Cria l'irlandais.**

-Je dirai une trentaine sur deux ans...

-Mon Dieu, tu cherches à devenir le prochain Jack l'éventreur ?! **Fit le blond.**

-Non...je veux juste que justice soit faite... **Marmonna Harry.**

-Que... **Commença Niall.**

-Ne me demandes pas ça Niall...s'il te plaît.

-Très bien... **Soupira le blondinet en retombant lourdement sur le matelas d'Harry.**

-Allons regarder les infos, je pense que la police va cesser de cacher mes actions aux médias maintenant qu'ils savent qui je suis...

-Pourquoi l'on-t-il caché ? **Se riqua Niall.**

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix... **Susurra Harry d'une voix froide et sans appel.** »

L'irlandais ne répondit rien. Il avait voulus savoir ce que cachait son meilleur ami et maintenant il refusait d'accepter la vérité. Harry ne pouvait pas être un meurtrier, un tueur en série qui plus est. Il connaissait le bouclé depuis tant d'années qu'il fut déçut de ne pas connaître son meilleur ami aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Mais, après tout, qui peut prétendre connaître réellement autrui ? Le blondinet n'avait jamais croisé le chemin de London's Demon : il ne pouvait pas savoir. Son meilleur ami lui semblait être un étranger soudainement. Niall s'éloigna légèrement d'Harry mais celui-ci s'en aperçut.

« Niall, tu es la dernière personne que je blesserai. »

L'irlandais se sentit coupable de son geste et enlaça immédiatement le bouclé. Harry sourit en lui rendant son étreinte mais malgré cela chacun des deux savaient que Niall n'accepterai jamais totalement le nouveau visage d'Harry et ses mains salies de sang. Cependant Niall serait pour lui, pour l'empêcher de tomber et le rattraper au vol.

Liam alluma la TV et lui, Louis et Zayn zappèrent en silence jusqu'à tomber sur les infos. Niall et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce et un silence encore plus pesant que le précédant s'abattit sur la pièce.

Niall se figea en avisant Zayn, Liam se tendit en apercevant l'irlandais et son cousin sans son déguisement de Marcel. Harry jaugea Zayn et Louis fusilla l'agresseur de son ami du regard tout en l'observant d'un œil approbateur. Le mécheux matait ouvertement et personne, si ce n'est le bouclé lui-même, ne s'en aperçut.

« Voilà les demeurés ! **S'exclama le bouclé.**

-T'as pété le bras de Zayn et c'est nous les demeurés ? **Grogna Louis.**

-Je défends mes amis moi ! **Lança Harry avec un regard appuyé vers son cousin.**

-En brisant les os de mes amis ! **Cria le mécheux.** »

Ils furent séparés par Liam et Niall tandis que la télé annonçait un flash spécial. Zayn, qui tenait la télécommande monta le son et tout le monde tourna son attention vers la télé.

« Il semblerait que le jeune délinquant et dealer, London's Demon est renforcé ses actions dans la capitale britannique depuis deux ans. En effet la police vient de nous annoncer que les meurtres, environ une trentaine, qui ont eu lieux à Londres pendant ces deux années sont signés London's Demon. A ce jour, nous n'avons aucune idée de qui est ce monstre mais les autorités ont une piste et compte bien la suivre. **Annonça la journaliste.** »

S'en suivit un long silence durant lequel des photos de victimes défilèrent à l'écran. Niall et Liam se tournèrent vers Harry, une lueur de peur dans le regard. Le bouclé détourna ses prunelles des leurs ; il ne voulait pas voir cela dans leur yeux. Ce regard devait être réservé à ses victimes pas aux deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde après sa mère et sa sœur.

Louis en revanche regarda Harry avec compassion tandis que Zayn restait bloqué sur la TV. Personne ne parlait encore une fois et tout le monde se dévisageait.

« Je comprend pourquoi tu as quitté Londres ; ce mec est un taré ! **S'écria Louis.**

-Oui mais le London's Demon n'a l'air que des ennemis ciblés ! **Se défendit Harry.**

-Une trentaine de victimes en deux ans...ça fait beaucoup. **Remarqua Liam qui était au courant depuis un moi maintenant de la raison de la venue de son cousin.**

-Dommages collatéraux... **Marmonna le bouclé.**

-J'espère qu'il avait de bonnes raisons dans ce cas ! **Grogna Niall.**

-On a jamais raison quand on tue quelqu'un. **Fit Louis.**

-Vous savez que la plupart des victimes traînaient dans des affaires pas nettes ? **Intervint Harry.**

-Et quoi tu voudrais qu'on le vénère pour avoir tué des hommes d'affaires corrompus et brisé des familles en privant des enfants de leur père ? **Demanda agressivement l'irlandais.** »

Harry quitta le salon ; ça y était, Niall réalisait enfin que son meilleur ami était un meurtrier. Liam avait tenté de le défendre et le bouclé lui en était reconnaissant mais il n'avait pas à le faire. Harry était un tueur en série et rien ne changerait ses actes. De plus, London's Demon ne regrettait en rien ces meurtres et ce pourquoi il les a commis. Cela prendrait du temps et ne s'effacera sûrement jamais mais Niall passera outre le sang qui a giclé à cause d'Harry. Chacun s'en accommoda et vivra avec ou bien disparaîtra de la vie du bouclé.

Zayn, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se redressa pour prendre par au débat qui avait commencé quand Harry était partis en courant.

« Liam ; va le voir ! **Grogna Niall.**

-C'est ton meilleur ami ! **Grimaça Liam.**

-J'y vais... **Soupira Louis.**

-Quoi ? **S'écria Zayn.**

-Ne le tue pas sur place ! **Lança Liam.**

-Ca risque pas... **Murmura Niall.**

-Une oreille inconnue est toujours à l'écoute et je serai neutre !

-Mise à part que tu veux me venger ! **Rit le métisse.**

-Ouais bah excuse-toi pour tout auprès de Niall ! **Ronchonna Liam.**

-Tu le défends maintenant ? **S'étonna le pakistanais.**

-Je t'ai TOUJOURS dit d'arrêter mais je parlais dans le vide et il a fallut qu'Harry débarque et t'en colle une pour que tu reconnaisses tes torts ! **S'emporta Liam.**

-Je suis toujours là ! **Gronda Niall.**

-Justement blondinet, on va discuter tous les deux ! **Dit Zayn.**

-Zayn ! Ne t'enfonces pas ! **Intervint le mécheux.**

-Je veux juste parler bordel ! Et puis que voulez-vous que je lui fasse ! **Ricana le pakistanais en montrant son bras**. »

Louis acquiesça et commença à monter à l'étage. Liam et Niall l'arrêtèrent instantanément. Louis se retourna.

« Bonne chance ! **Lui dirent-ils en chœur.** »

Le mécheux atteignit l'étage et fixa les portes closes, perplexe. Il passa devant la chambre de Liam, celle de ses parents, le bureau, la salle de musique, deux salles de bain, la salle de jeux et arriva finalement au pied du second escalier, celui qui menait au dernier étage de la villa.

Louis et Zayn avaient dormis plusieurs fois chez Liam mais ils se perdaient à chaque fois, aussi, ce fut un miracle qu'il se rappelait que les chambres d'amis se trouvaient au second étage.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus tenta quatre portes et la cinquième fut la bonne. Le bouclé était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un joint dans la bouche. Louis pénétra dans la pièce et avança vers la silhouette à contre-jour d'Harry, un sourire placardé sur le visage en avisant le rouleau de papier que le jeune londonnien portait à ses lèvres.

« Alors tu te ruines la santé pour calmer tes nerfs ? **Questionna rhétoriquement Louis.**

-Tu crois que je te parlerai plus à toi qu'à Liam ou Niall ?

-Non. **Répondit le mécheux.**

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? **S'enquit le bouclé.**

-Le fait que tu ne me parles pas ne m'empêche pas de te parler... **Soupira Louis.**

-Je ne suis pas ton Journal Intime ou ta copine. **Fit Harry.**

-Tu sais quoi, on va prendre un sujet neutre : comment c'est la vie à Londres ?

-C'est pas un sujet neutre. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je m'éclates ! Londres est la capitale alors elle bouge forcément, surtout le soir.

-Donc Monsieur passe son temps à boire comme un trou, fumer comme un pompier et baiser comme un sauvage ! **Ricana Louis.**

-Tu me cernes bien vite dis-moi ! **Remarqua Harry.**

-Je suis le même... **Marmonna Louis.**

-Tout le monde veut me ressembler. **Ironisa le bouclé.**

-T'as les chevilles qui enfant Boucle d'Or ! **Se moqua Louis.**

-Déjà un surnom ? Tu vas vite Winnie l'Ourson ! **Ricana Harry.**

-Winnie l'Ourson ?

-Bah oui, Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours... **Expliqua Harry.**

-On dirait que Monsieur Badboy aime les contes de fée !

-Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être... **Chuchota le jeune homme aux yeux verts.** »

Louis se figea ; la phrase du bouclé faisait écho en lui comme une litanie infinie. Le mécheux savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses ; il entêtait la preuve. Harry avait-il découvert son secret ?

Il faut dire que Louis flirtait ouvertement avec tous les « mecs qui valent le coup ». Il serait juste de dire qu'Harry plaisait à Louis, mais il serait juste de penser que le bouclé représentait un challenge pour le mécheux.

« Je devrais sûrement te demander comment tu as survécut à Londres mais tu as offert un joli plâtre à mon meilleur ami donc je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain-là ! **Fit Louis.**

-Intelligent ! **Répondit le bouclé en tirant une latte.**

-Et mise à part foutre ta santé en l'air tu fais quoi ?

-Je sauve ma peau, comme tu le pense si bien et je vis temps que je suis jeune ! **Ricana Harry.**

-Pourquoi le fait que le mot lycée n'ai pas pas franchit tes lèvres ne m'étonne pas ?

-Ca ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire...

-Je vois ça...et sinon ; comment t'as finis ami avec Marcel ? **Questionna Louis.**

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie une fois ; depuis il me colle et après j'ai appris qu'il était le cousin de Liam. J'avais sympathisé avec Li' à une soirée à Londres il y a trois ans. C'était l'occasion de le revoir. **Inventa le bouclé.**

-Et Niall, tu le connais d'où ? **Interrogea Louis, suspicieux.**

-Je vivais à Doncaster il y a longtemps, alors j'en profite pour rendre visite à mon meilleur ami d'enfance...

-Et tu le découvre entrain de se faire tabasser par un sombre crétin... **Fit Louis, pensif.**

-C'est à peu près ça...

-Tu sais, c'est la première fois que Zayn attaque physiquement Niall...

-Ça n'excuse rien ! **Gronda Harry.**

-Je sais...d'ordinaire Niall est le divertissement de Zayn, pas son punching ball ! Rétorqua le mécheux. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, considérant la phrase de Louis. Harry termina son joint et le lança par la fenêtre sans se soucier de qui trouverait le mégot. Louis s'assit sur un coin du bureau et contempla une photo de Niall, Liam et Harry datant de l'enfance. Harry comprit que le mécheux devenait de plus en plus sceptique quand à ses relations avec Liam et Niall.

« T'es sûr que tu ne connaissais pas Liam avant cette soirée à Londres ? **Commenta Louis.**

-Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Quand je suis arrivé on s'est souvenu du bon vieux temps mais apparemment Liam est devenu un imbécile qui laisse son ami se faire harceler par deux connards ! **Répondit le bouclé ; mentant avec aisance.**

-Ouais Liam m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez...

-Bon assez parlé de moi ! T'es venu pour parler, alors parle ! **S'écria Harry, innocemment.** »

Louis se figea un instant devant le brusque changement de sujet et de comportement du bouclé avant de reprendre son masque inexpressif. Dire que le mécheux n'aimait pas parler de lui était un euphémisme et pourtant il avait dit qu'il s'ouvrirait pour mettre Harry en confiance...ce que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Selon Louis, personne hormis ses conquêtes, Liam et sa sœur Lottie, ne devait savoir que, sous aires de Roi des Glaces homophobe se cachait un gay refoulé et surtout un jeune homme au cœur brisé par sa dernière relation sérieuse. Le mécheux tenait trop à son image pour s'ouvrir au premier venu : il était donc exclu qu'il offre à Harry une façon de le faire chanter. Louis ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'atteindre mentalement et émotionnellement comme Stan quand celui-ci l'avait quitté. Car, après tout, un cœur fragile est vite brisé et le cœur de Louis était déjà fissuré.

Dans le salon, Liam s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Zayn emmenait Niall à part. Le métisse voulait absolument s'excuser auprès du blondinet. L'irlandais, toujours secoué par les révélations de son meilleur ami, attendait que le pakistanais prenne la parole.

« Niall, je voudrais sincèrement m'excuser pour t'avoir frappé aujourd'hui, même si ça ne peut pas tout effacer...

-C'est bien de reconnaître ses torts. **Reconnut Niall.**

-Rien n'était dirigé contre toi. J'avais besoin de me défouler, de me venger : je voulais me sentir puissant, rien qu'une fois et...

-Et j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... **Termina le blond.** »

Zayn acquiesça et évita le regard de Niall tandis que ce dernier cherchait quelque chose à dire. Il était claire que Niall n'était pas rancunier mais Zayn était vraiment allé trop loin et il faudrait du temps pour que les blessures cicatrisent. Par ailleurs, Niall avait la tête ailleurs...il repensait à son meilleur ami, devenu un meurtrier par la force des choses...ou plutôt par les choses qu'il avait lui-même forcées.

Niall avait comprit que Zayn cachait des choses au même titre que tout le monde dans cette maison et l'irlandais qu'il était certainement la dernière personne à qui le pakistanais voulait ce confier.

« Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça mais tu dois avoir une bonne raison... **Dit Niall.**

-Merci, je vais faire des efforts car, comme la dit lui, une raison ne justifie pas un tel geste. **Lança Zayn.**

-Ne promets pas des choses impossibles, je pourrai te croire et te faire confiance.

-Ouais... **Soupira le métisse.**

-Allons rejoindre Liam, je voudrai entendre la fin des infos... **Enchaîna Niall**. »

Le pakistanais ne répondit rien et ils quittèrent le vestibule, où il s'étaient isolés, pour rejoindre le cousin d'Harry ou de Marcel : ça dépens pour qui.

Liam n'avait pas bougé depuis que tout le monde l'avait laissé sur son canapé. Louis et Harry redescendirent et Liam monta le son de la télé à nouveau pour écouter plus attentivement les infos. Tout le monde fixa l'écran, Harry le premier.

« Nous venons de recevoir de nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire London's Demon. En effet, il n'agirait absolument pas de manière désordonnée. Les victimes sont, pour la plupart, des hommes d'affaire corrompus. Il semblerait que le dealer veuille faire justice lui-même. La police à quelques suspects mais refuse d'en dire trop à ce sujet.

Surveillez vos écrans, nous vous tiendrons au courant quand nous aurons plus d'informations à ce sujet. **Expliqua la journaliste.** »

Les cinq jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Harry guettait surtout les regards de Liam et Niall. Zayn regardait Louis avec inquiétude. Liam croisa le regard fermé du mécheux, qui fixait Harry, une question dans le regard. Chacun se demandait ce que pensaient les autres à l'instant même et tout le monde se jaugeait.

« Harry, t'as encore fumé à l'intérieur ! **Ronchonna Liam.**

-J'étais à la fenêtre ! **Se défendis Harry.**

-Putain Harry, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour survivre à Londres... **S'écria le pakistanais.**

-Ton bras Malik, ton bras ! **Répondit Louis.**

-Je retenterai pas l'expérience ! **Fit Zayn, levant son bras valide en signe de rémission**.

-Ne promet pas l'impossible ! **Luis rappela Niall.**

-Tu l'as déjà dit. **Rétorqua le métisse.**

-C'est parce que c'est vrai ! **Gronda le bouclé.**

-Calmes-toi Haz' ! **Lança Liam.** »

Le bouclé respira un bon coup en regardant son cousin dans le yeux. Harry ne devait plus craquer : le sang avait déjà trop coulé. Liam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet pour le soutenir. Harry chercha du regard les yeux bleu océan de Niall mais celui-ci l'évitait délibérément. Son propre meilleur ami avait peur de lui. Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il aurait du mal à reconquérir la confiance de l'irlandais mais il n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre. Et il était déterminé à garder son secret encore longtemps pour sa sécurité et celle de ses proches.

Pour autant London's Demon n'abandonnerait jamais sa vengeance...ce n'était pas finis, ce n'était que le début. Le début de la fin...

On commence enfin à voir le gros de l'histoire pointer le bout de son nez !


	7. Memories

Niall était resté dormir mais n'adressait la parole qu'aux parents de Liam. L'irlandais ignorait Liam afin de lui montrer sa rancune pour ces trois années sans aide contre Zayn et Louis. Quand à Harry ; Niall n'osait plus l'approcher depuis qu'il connaissait les activités morbides de son meilleur ami durant les deux dernières années.  
Le bouclé descendit dans la cuisine, vêtu et coiffé comme Marcel. L'irlandais, qui mangeait ses tartines, tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu.

« Salut Marcel. **Fit-il.**  
-Raaah...on est que tous les deux ; appelle-moi Harry !  
-Mais je ne parle pas à Harold ; qu'il retourne faire mumuse avec le sang dans son royaume ! **Gronda Niall.**  
-Ni'... **Soupira Harry.**  
-Oui Marcel ? **Demanda innocemment le blond.**  
-Ni' je ne te ferai JAMAIS de mal ! **Rétorqua le bouclé.**  
-Un tueur est sans pitié !  
-Pas quand il a de bonnes raisons de l'être ! **Cria Harold.**  
-On a jamais de bonnes raisons de tuer. **Lança Liam en entrant dans la pièce.**  
-Alors explique-moi ! **Implora Niall, ignorant l'intervention de Liam.**  
-Je ne peux pas...  
-Alors va te faire foutre ! **Explosa Niall, attrapant son sac et quittant la maison.** »

Harry, dépité, se tourna vers Liam qui le fixait en silence. Le jeune homme aux yeux marrons ouvrit grand les bras et son cousin vint s'y réfugier. Que penserait ses victimes de voir le meurtrier pleurer dans les dans les bras de Liam ainsi ? Celui-ci caressait doucement les boucles du plus jeune avec sa paume.

« Suis-je vraiment un tueur, là, maintenant ? **Ricana amèrement le bouclé.**  
-Difficile à croire en effet ! **Renchérit Liam.**  
-Tu sais si j'avais pus faire autrement, je l'aurai fait...  
-Je sais... **Dit Liam.** »

Harry se dégagea doucement de la caresse de son cousin et lui sourit. Liam prit leurs sacs et ils rejoignirent la voiture de Liam. Ce dernier pris le volant et les emmena au lycée. Le silence qui s'installa dans l'habitacle était pesant. Liam connaissait les raisons de son cousin mais n'approuvait pas ses actions pour autant. Harry tentait de ne pas penser au regard, empli de haine, de dégoût et de peur que son meilleur ami lui lançait. Le châtain gara la voiture et Harry, déguisé en Marcel, en sortit, guettant la tête blonde Niall. Celui-ci était assis sur un banc avec Harmony. Harry s'approcha d'eux.

« He...Hey ! **Lança-t-il, à la cantonade.**  
-Salut Marcel ! **Répondit le jeune femme.**  
-Rebonjour. **Marmonna le blond.**  
-Pourquoi, « re »bonjour ? **S'étonna sa copine.**  
-Il... **Commença Harry.**  
-Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin ! **L'interrompit l'irlandais.** »

Harry était vexé ; son meilleur ami ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Le bouclé aurait voulus lui expliquer pourquoi il avait tué tous ces gens, mais cela aurait mis l'irlandais en danger. Harmony sembla voir le malaise entre les deux jeunes hommes et elle les entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, remplissant le silence de son bavardage futile. Les deux autres sourirent en voyant ses efforts.

« C'est une vraie gossip en vrai ! **Ricana Harry.**  
-J'adore les ragots ! **Lui dit-elle.**  
-Et moi c'est toi que j'adore ! **Fit Niall.**  
-Vous êtes adorable tous les deux ! **Intervint Harry.**  
-T'inquiète tu trouvera une gentille fille un jour ! **Lança Harmony.** »

Harry pouffa et Niall explosa franchement de rire. Le bouclé le regarda d'un mauvais œil mais fut soulagé de voir que l'irlandais l'estimait encore assez pour rire avec lui.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Marcel trouvera quelqu'un ! Arrêtes de te foutre de lui ! **Gronda Harmony.**  
-C'est...c'est juste que... **Tenta Niall, s'étouffant de rire.**  
-Je suis gay ! **Intervint Harry, écroulé lui aussi.** »

L'irlandais cessa de rire : bien sûr qu'il connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de son meilleur ami mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier soit si ouvert sous sa couverture de nerd. Mais Niall ne riait pas pour ça : Harry était certainement la dernière personne sur Terre à se caser ; hommes ou femmes, ils étaient tous à ses pieds et monsieur en profitait.

« Enfin bi si on suit la logique...mais plus gay !  
-Et tu me sors ça comme ça sans même sourciller ?! Alors que tu bégaye d'habitude ?! **S'étonna la jeune femme.**  
-Je-je n'aime pas qu'on n'attaque sur mes préférences ! **Rétorqua Harry.**  
-Et toi...comment tu le sais ? **Demanda-t-elle à Niall.**  
-Entre mecs on se parle ! **Répondit l'irlandais.** »

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui voulut rire ; la seule chose que Niall avait faite c'était la gueule depuis leur conversation de la veille.

« Bon Harmony tu m'excusera mais je dois parler à Marcel ! Salut Niall ! **Lança Louis qui venait d'arriver.**  
-Que...que veux-tu ? **Questionna Harry.**  
-On va parler ; toi et moi ! **Sourit diaboliquement le mécheux.**  
-N-Non ! **Cria le bouclé avant d'être emmené au loin.** »

Cette fois Harry ne rendit pas son sourire à Louis de peur de se trahir et finit par le suivre docilement à travers le bâtiment, puis le parc du lycée et, enfin, ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires que Louis ferma à clé. Harry se força à trembler quand le mécheux l'approcha.

« N'aie pas peur ; je veux juste me défouler un peu ! »

Louis attrapa le bouclé par la taille subitement et le rapprocha de lui. _Super un gay refoulé !_ Pensa Harry. Cette pensée le fit sourire mais le mécheux intercepta celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
-J-Je savais pas que tu...enfin t'aimais les hommes...t'as pas une copine pourtant ?  
-Pas un mot sur ça ! **L'avertit Louis.**  
-D'a...d'accord. **Lui dit Harry.** »

Louis colla encore plus son torse contre celui d'Harry qui attendait patiemment de savoir jusqu'où irait le mécheux. Ce dernier commença à déboutonner le gilet d'Harry puis s'attaqua à sa chemise bleu clair. Lorsque Louis allait ouvrir la chemise et découvrir les tatouages d'Harry, des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? On voudrait se changer ! Grogna une voix. »

Louis relâcha la chemise de Marcel/Harry, lui jeta sa veste au visage, déverrouilla la porte pour s'enfuir par la seconde porte, celle qui donnait sur le terrain extérieur. La voix qui avait grogner n'était autre que Zayn et Louis ne voulait surtout pas qu'il apprenne ainsi son penchant pour les hommes.  
Par ailleurs, le mécheux se questionnait sur la non-réaction du bouclé quand il lui avait fait des avances. C'était presque comme si l'intello voulait aller plus loin ; mais Louis devait rêver.

Harry se retrouva seul dans les vestiaires et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Zayn plutôt mécontent. Le métisse avisa le bouclé et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry lui sourit en reculant vers la porte précédemment empruntée par le mécheux.

« Tu fais quoi ici tout seul Marcel ? **Demanda Zayn.**  
-J-Je visite ? **Inventa le bouclé.**  
-Avec la porte fermée à clé ? **Ajouta le métisse.**  
-O-oui...B-bon j-je dois y aller ! **S'écria le bouclé.** »

Harry quitta précipitamment la pièce désireux de raconter le comportement du mécheux à son meilleur ami. Le bouclé avait bien comprit que Louis le voulait dans son lit et il comptait en profiter tant qu'il était encore en liberté. Au fond, Harry savait que le temps avant qu'on le retrouve lui était compté.

Niall sortait de son cours de maths avec Harmony, cours qu'Harry avait manqué en disparaissant mystérieusement avec Louis. Le blond ne s'inquiétait pas pour son meilleur ami mais plutôt pour le mécheux. Mais qui sait ce que Louis avait en tête en emmenant le bouclé.

« Nialler ! Faut que je te parle ! **Lança Harry.**  
-Ah Marcel...tu as manqué le cours de maths ! **Fit remarquer Harmony.**  
-OK, allons dans un coin tranquille. **Répondit Niall, suspicieux.** »

Les deux garçons désertèrent le couloir rapidement laissant la blonde seule au milieu du couloir, les bras pantelants et des interrogations plein la tête.  
Harry entraîna l'irlandais dans une classe vide et la ferma à clé derrière eux. Le blond le suivit silencieusement vers le fond de la salle mais s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui, nerveux.

« Niall je t'ai pas amené ici pour te violet et te tuer !  
-Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte ?  
-Je pense que ce que j'ai a dire à mon meilleur ami ne concerne personne et j'avais en vie de me changer car j'ai chaud. **Expliqua Harry.**  
-Et personne ne doit te voir, j'ai compris ! **Compléta Niall.**  
-Exactement ! **Répondit le bouclé en retirant ses lunettes et le gel dans ses cheveux.** »

Il attrapa son sac et en sortit un skinny noir et une chemise bleue marine à motifs ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Harry retira provisoirement son collier avant d'enlever son gilet kaki et sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte en haut, révélant ses nombreux tatouages et cicatrices.  
Puis il enleva le vieux pantalon de grand-père et les mocassins noirs qu'il portait, se retournant en boxer blanc Calvin Klein au milieu de la salle de classe.

« Toujours aussi bien foutu ! **Remarqua Niall.**  
-J'ai eu de quoi m'entretenir. **Répondit le bouclé.** »

Niall aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose d'acerbe mais il avait compris que le bouclé voulait se livrer et l'irlandais serait bien le dernier à l'en empêcher.  
Harry finit d'enfiler ses boots marrons et sa veste puis rangea les vêtements de Marcel et se recoiffa avant de se tourner vers Niall qui ne disait plus rien.

« On dirait que le Roi des Glaces cache des choses. **Ricana le bouclé.**  
-Pas nouveau... **Marmonna Niall.**  
-La question est : veux-tu savoir quoi ?  
-Pourquoi pas... **Sourit diaboliquement l'irlandais.**  
-Monsieur est légèrement nymphomane à ses heures perdues et il aime les petits nouveaux !  
-Rien de nouveau sous le sol...attends, nouveaux ?  
-Et accessoirement gay refoulé ! **Se moqua Harry.**  
-Tu veux dire qu'il a essayé de t'avoir dans son lit ?  
-Essayé oui...dans les vestiaires mais Zayn est arrivé et il s'est enfuit la queue entre les jambes...comme je pleins sa meuf !  
-Que dirait les femmes si elles savaient ! **S'amusa Niall.**  
-En tout cas il espère m'avoir...mais je l'aurai avant !  
-Tu n'es pas censé être discret ? **Contra le blond.**  
-Mais je peux m'amuser...dans l'ombre...  
-C'est déjà le cas ! **Fit remarquer l'irlandais.**  
-Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? **Soupira le bouclé.**  
-Mon meilleur ami est un tueur en série ; j'ai le droit de prendre du recul ! **S'emporta Niall.**  
-Oui... **Murmura Harry.**  
-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu t'es changé ? **Demanda Niall.** »

Niall changea de sujet à contre-cœur, comprenant que le bouclé ne dirait rien. L'irlandais avait peur et perdait confiance mais il resterait fidèle au meurtrier car celui-ci était avant tout son meilleur ami. La réaction de l'irlandais était humaine mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Harry, surtout pas comme lui l'avait été. Personne ne méritait ce qui était arrivé à Niall, pas même un meurtrier et surtout pas Harry. L'irlandais était pris en étau par ses sentiments mais il ne trahirait jamais son ami car c'était eux, envers et contre tout (surtout le destin).  
Tout le monde n'a pas toujours une vie facile et chacun à sa propre manière de remonter la pente mais personne n'est en droit de juger quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément la surface.

« Je pensais sécher les cours et faire un petit tour en ville ; en deux ans Doncaster à bien bougé et j'ai envie de profiter pleinement de mon meilleur ami ! **Fit Harry.**  
-Qui te dit que je vais sécher ? Avec toi ? **S'enquit Niall.**  
-Tu peux pas te passer de moi ! **Ricana le bouclé.**  
-Essaye de regagner ma confiance cet aprèm alors ! »

Et Harry le prit dans ses bras car son meilleur ami venait de lui donner une seconde chance. Le bouclé sortit son portable pour demander à Liam de les couvrir car, après tout, Marcel ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher les cours.

✉ **SMS de Haz' à Li'**  
 _Ni' et moi on sèche ! Couvres-nous STP !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Haz'**  
 _Putain t'abuses ! Au fait qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans les vestiaires ce matin ? Zayn t'as vu !_

✉ **SMS de Haz' à Li'**  
 _Demandes à Louis_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Haz'**  
 _Qui a essayé de prendre qui ?_

✉ **SMS de Haz' à Li'**  
 _Il voulait Marcel...mais Zayn est arrivé !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Haz'**  
 _Frustré ? :p_

✉ **SMS de Haz' à Li'**  
 _Never in his wildest dreams !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Haz'**  
 _Si tu sèches pour ça ak Ni' évite de le violer !_

Harry ricana en fixant son écran et Niall l'interrogea du regard.

« Li' pense que je vais te violer !  
-C'est dans tes prévisions ? **Demanda Niall.**  
-Peut-être... »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent puis ils s'assirent sur une table, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir du lycée en douce et s'en révéler la couverture d'Harry au passage.  
Le blond sortit dans le couloir après la sonnerie, aussitôt imité par son meilleur ami. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'escalier de secours et le dévalèrent quatre à quatre. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils sprintèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'ils franchirent rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le lycée sans encombre car il n'y avait pas de grilles autour de l'établissement.

« Alors, quel est le programme ? **S'enquit Niall.**  
-Le parc ! **Annonça Harry.** »

Ils marchèrent en direction du parc, échangeant des banalités sur le chemin, comme deux meilleurs amis normaux.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, ils s'assirent sur un banc en face du parc de jeu qui leur rappelait tant de souvenirs de leur enfance commune.

 _Un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns jouaient avec son ballon contre un arbre sous le soleil de midi. Il tirait dans l'arbre ce qui lui renvoyait le ballon à ses pieds. Le petit Niall Horan adorait le foot depuis longtemps mais il n'y avait plus joué depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans sa famille d'accueil à l'âge de huit ans et quitté l'Irlande, son pays natal._  
 _Ce ballon était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son père et le petit y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais soudain, une ombre apparut faisant se retourner le petit châtain. Niall aperçut un adolescent roux à la peau clair qui lui souriait diaboliquement. Le rouquin prit le ballon du petit et Niall se mit à pleurer en lui courant après mais ce ne fut pas assez pour l'irlandais de dix ans qui courrait après du vide désormais. Anéantit d'avoir perdu le ballon de son père il s'effondra au sol, en larmes._

 _« Hey, c'est à toi ?_ _ **Demanda une voix.**_ _»_

 _Niall leva la tête pour découvrir un petit bouclé qui souriait, son ballon dans les mains. L'irlandais se remit à sourire à travers les perles salées qui coulaient sur son visage._

 _« Comment ?_ _ **Demanda Niall.**_  
 _-Je lui ai lancé des cailloux et il a lâché le ballon. Mon cousin m'a aidé !_ _ **Sourit le bouclé.**_  
 _-Merci, moi c'est Niall._  
 _-Et moi Harry et mon cousin c'est Liam. »_

 _Le bouclé désigna un petit châtain à ses côtés et celui fit un timide signe de la main au garçon assis dans l'herbe du parc._  
 _Les trois amis entamèrent finalement une partie de foot et des éclats de rire retentirent dans le parc, ce fut le début d'une grande amitié._

Harry se tourna vers son ami qui souriait au soleil.

« Ni', comment en êtes-vous arrivés là, toi et Li' ? **Demanda le bouclé.**  
-C'est compliqué...  
-Nous avons le temps !  
-Mais veux-tu vraiment savoir ? **Répondit Niall**  
-Evidemment ! **Lança le bouclé.** »

Le blond se lança alors dans le récit de sa dispute avec le cousin du bouclé.

 _Liam venait d'envoyé un message à Niall, il était à l'entrée du parc de leur rencontre. L'irlandais l'attendait patiemment sur un banc en face du parc de jeu. Le brun entra dans son champ de vision et Niall sourit instantanément à la vue de son ami. Liam s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de l'irlandais. Il discutèrent de choses futiles en évitant de se regarder puis un silence pesant s'installa. Cela faisait deux jours que le bouclé était repartit précipitamment sur Londres et le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé entre les deux protagonistes._

 _« Des nouvelles d'Hazza ? S'enquit Niall._  
 _-Non._  
 _-Il n'a pas appelé, pas un mail, un texto ou même une lettre ?_  
 _-Non, mais Niall pourquoi tiens-tu tant à lui et pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ?_ _ **Hurla Liam.**_  
 _-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami !_ _ **Se défendit Niall.**_  
 _-Et moi je suis quoi ? Une merde ?_ _ **Gronda Liam.**_ _»_

 _Niall ne répondit rien ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Liam complètement dingue._

 _« Réponds !_  
 _-Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi idiot !_ _ **Cria l'irlandais.**_  
 _-Mais encore ?_ _ **Interrogea Liam.**_  
 _-Je serai aussi inquiet pour toi que je le suis pour lui..._  
 _-Vraiment ? Mais bordel on est quoi pour toi Niall ?_  
 _-Li', c'est pas le moment, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi ! C'est ton cousin bordel toi aussi tu devrais t'inquiéter !_ _ **Lança Niall, irrité.**_ _»_

 _La main de Liam partit toute seule sur la joue de l'irlandais et Niall le fixa quelques instants, les yeux brillants de larmes. Le brun trop énervé et jaloux contre Niall le regard rageusement._

 _« Mais bordel je tiens plus à toi qu'à n'importe qui et toi tu me sors que tu t'inquiètes plus de mon cousin qui se barre sans rien dire plutôt que moi qui suis à tes pieds H24 ! »_

 _Un point, cette fois atterrit dans le ventre de Niall et le brun s'en alla, laissant l'irlandais allongé en larmes sur le banc du parc alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Les coups du brun ne rappelait que trop bien à l'irlandais des souvenirs d'enfances qu'il préférait oublier._

Harry écoutait attentivement, désireux d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mais un détail le frappa et il ne put s'empêcher de le relever, malgré les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur les joues de Niall, au souvenirs de cet après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ''on est quoi pour toi'' ? **Demanda Harry.** »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse et n'insista pas préférant serre son meilleur ami dans ses bras dans l'espoir de calmer ses pleurs.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous en soyez arrivés là à cause de moi... **Soupira Harry.**  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous n'avions pas la même vision des choses.  
-Mais à cause de London's Demon tu t'es retrouvé seul et c'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulut...  
-Tu n'es pas London's Demon ici ! **Lança Niall.**  
-Mais ça n'effacera pas les raisons de mon retour à Doncaster... **Fit le bouclé.**  
-Certes...j'aimerai que tu puisses t'ouvrir à moi à ce sujet.  
-Moi aussi Ni', moi aussi... **Répondit son meilleur ami.** »

Les deux mais se fixèrent en silence, n'osant reprendre la parole et détourner le sujet. Soudain, Harry se leva et attrapa le coude de Niall.

« On va où ? **S'enquit Niall.**  
-Shopping ! **S'exclama Harry.**  
-Gay ! **Ricana le blond.**  
-Bi ! Je te sors ce soir ! **Rétorqua le bouclé.**  
-Quelle boîte ?  
-Junky !  
-Un club gay...youpi !  
-Cache ta joie ! **Se moqua son meilleur ami.**  
-Ouais bah je te préviens, cette fois je réponds pas à leurs avances ! **L'avertit l'irlandais.**  
-Tu dis ça à chaque fois depuis qu'on a 15 ans ! **Rit Harry.**  
-Et je le fais quand même je sais... **Grogna Niall.**  
-N'empêche les pauvres, tu les chauffes mais tu ne vas jamais au bout ! **Commenta le cousin de Liam.**  
-C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être ton cas ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le vaste centre commercial où ils passèrent l'après-midi dans les boutiques.

Louis entra en classe dans l'après-midi et se dirigea droit vers Liam, Zayn collé à ses basques. Le brun releva la tête de son livre et avisa ses deux amis.

« Oui ? **Demanda-t-il.**  
-Il est où Niall ? **S'enquit Zayn.**  
-Faut que je te parles de Marcel ! **Lança Louis.**  
-Pas tous en même temps ! **Grogna Liam.**  
-Alors, ils sont où ? **S'impatienta le pakistanais.**  
-Marcel se sentait mal il est rentré et Niall a séché mais cela ne vous concerne pas. **Répondit Liam.**  
-OK. **Fit le métisse, retournant s'asseoir.** »

Le mécheux, dont la place était à côté de Liam s'assit et fixa son ami.

« Oui, Louis ?  
-J-Je...j'ai...avec Marcel... **Bredouilla Louis.**  
-Toujours aussi sensible à ce sujet, hein ?!  
-Disons que j'ai essayé de me faire Marcel mais Zayn est entré dans les vestiaires et... **Reprit Louis.**  
-T'as essayé de te taper mon cousin ? **Grogna Liam.**  
-Il se laissait faire... **Murmura le mécheux.** »

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Les actions de Louis avaient apparemment déclenché une bombe impossible à désamorcer...restait à savoir quand allait-elle exploser.

Coucou tout le monde je suis heureuse de poster enfin ce chapitre car vous allez commencer à entrevoir des moments du passé et c'est important pour l'histoire... Alors que pensez vous des révélations de Niall et des actions de Louis ? Je vous promets que la suite risque d'être intéressante...

Lâchez vos com's ! All the love Pachy !


	8. Let It Go

Liam rentra chez lui les cours et découvrit son cousin et l'irlandais en pleine crise de gel. Les deux jeunes hommes courraient partout pour retrouver le gel de Niall. Harry finit par le trouver sur une étagère dans le couloir du premier étage, probablement oublié par le blond quand il s'était recoiffé là en arrivant. Niall et le bouclé remontèrent au deuxième et Liam, déposant son sac de cours dans sa chambre, leur emboîta le pas.  
Les trois jeunes atteignirent la chambre du bouclé. Celui-ci se jeta sur son lit le gel toujours dans les mains. Niall le lui reprit et partit dans la salle de bain de son ami, attrapant ses vêtements au passage. Liam se tourna vers son cousin.

« Quelle boîte ? **Questionna-t-il.**  
- _Junky_. **Répondit Harry.**  
-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu choisisses la boîte la plus camée de la ville ?  
-Tu veux venir avec nous ? **S'enquit le bouclé.**  
-Pourquoi pas ?! **Sourit Liam.** »

La réponse de Liam n'étonna pas son cousin : il était de notoriété publique (hormis sa famille, les profs et la moitié de la ville en fait) que le brun était le plus grand fêtard de l'histoire de l'humanité, après Harry bien sur. De plus Liam ne l'avait dit à personne (hormis Harry et Niall) mais il était bi, alors du bon temps dans un club gay, pour une fois, lui ferait du bien.  
Quand Niall sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un slim noir, un T-shirt blanc et des converses grises, les cheveux relevés par le gel, Harry y entra. Liam dévisagea le nouvel arrivant de la tête aux pieds. Liam et Niall se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, se fixant en chien de fusil.

« Alors comme ça tu viens avec nous ?  
-Ouep...club gay ; ça fait longtemps ! **Lança Liam.**  
-C'est con de ne pas pouvoir être soi-même avec ses propres amis...  
-Et toi l'hétéro, tu vas t'incruster ? **Répliqua le brun.**  
-M'amuser, nuance ! **Rétorqua Niall.**  
-Voyez-vous ça, et il y a deux ans tu t'amusais aussi ! **Se moqua Liam.**  
-Liam, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul et moi du mien !  
-Je n'ai rien dit ! **Sourit innocemment Liam.**  
-Ouais bah ta gueule ! **Grogna l'irlandais.** »

A ces mots la conversation prit fin et le lourd silence retomba jusqu'à ce que le bouclé émerge de la salle de bain. Harry arborait un slim rayé noir et blanc ainsi qu'une chemise noire et des bottines argentées. _Toujours dans l'excentricité celui-là !_ Pensa Niall. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient maintenant par un chignon. Les deux autres imitèrent des sifflements, avant d'applaudir la tenue du jeune londonien.

« Vous vous êtes pas trop tappés dessus ? **Ricana ce dernier.**  
-Nah...T'inquiète ! **Liam.**  
-On y go ? **S'enquit Niall.**  
-Attendez ; je me change ! **Lança le brun.** »

Liam enfila un slim noir, un T-shirt à motif et des chaussures noirs. Le brun attrapa sa veste en cuir, Niall enfila un sweat noir et Harry prit son sempiternel manteau noir avant de crier à sa tante qu'ils sortaient, lui et Niall. Liam avait dit qu'il partait réviser chez Zayn mais celui-ci ne savait pas ce que Liam faisait : il n'était au courent de rien au sujet de l'escapade nocturne de son ami.  
Les trois adolescents grimpèrent dans la volvo noire de Liam qui s'assit au volant et les conduisit au _Junky_.

Louis avait décliné l'offre de Zayn de passer la nuit chez lui car il avait besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée un club gay, où il pourrait être lui-même ?! Le mécheux voulait oublier qu'il avait faillit violer (si on oublie le fait que la victime n'attendait que ça) le cousin de son meilleur ami, révélant son attirance pour les hommes au passage. Louis n'avait pas osé demander à Liam de l'accompagner car le brun n'était pas gay et il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin ça, c'est que Louis croyait : tout le monde à son lot de secrets.  
Le jeune homme enfila un slim noir, un pull blanc, un blazer noir et des mocassins vernis de la même couleur. Il releva ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air plus âgé puis il attrapa ses clés de voiture en criant à sa mère qu'il sortait. Il monta dans sa voiture et ce rendit au _Junky_ , son club préféré.  
Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il gara sa voiture et entra rapidement dans la boîte. Aussitôt, la musique assourdissante entra dans ses oreilles et les odeurs de sexe, de sueur et d'alcool envahirent ses narines. Ce soir il voulait profiter et il ovulait oublier alors il se dirigea vers le bar, se faufilant entre les danseurs collés les uns aux autres. Louis atteignit finalement le comptoir.  
Le mécheux but quatre vodkas, deux gins et une bière avant de quitter le bar pour rejoindre la piste où tout le monde se déhanchait sur un rythme endiablé. Les lumières colorés clignotaient au rythme de la batterie et Louis se sentit partir quand un homme se colla à lui par derrière.

« Salut beau gosse ! **Murmura l'homme dans son cou.**  
-Hey ! **S'exclama Louis, trop joyeusement.** »

Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi puis Louis se retourna et se recolla à l'inconnu. Ce dernier paraissait plus âgé, il était roux et quelque peu imposant. Les deux hommes continuèrent de danser pendant encore quatre chansons puis Louis l'entraîna vers les toilettes du club.  
Le mystérieux rouquin et lui partagèrent deux joints puis Louis commença sniffer un peu de cocaïne et ce fut vraiment terminé pour sa conscience. En effet il allait oublier mais pour combien de temps ? Et surtout, combien d'erreur il ferait cette nuit là dans cet état.

Harry, Niall et Liam entrèrent dans le club et s'assirent à une table. L'irlandais partit commander au bar, laissant les deux cousins entre eux. Le bouclé se tourna vers Liam avec un sourire plutôt suspect. Ce genre de sourire sur le visage du bouclé n'était jamais bon signe et, en temps normal, Liam aurait tenté de calmer les hormones d'Harry et son esprit tordu de tueur en série. Sauf que ce soir-là, ils n'avaient qu'un seul but : _Vivre tant qu'ils étaient jeunes !_  
Le bouclé fixait Louis ; le mécheux dansait collé-serré avec un rouquin de carrure imposante. Harry décida qu'il allait montrer à Louis comment aller correctement au fond des choses. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Le bouclé se leva après avoir ingurgité trois bières quand il vit un Louis chancelant entraîner le rouquin aux toilettes. Il attendit quelques minutes puis décida de les suivre. Harry arriva derrière les deux hommes quand ils ouvrirent la porte d'un WC inoccupé. Louis ne sembla reconnaître l'intrus aux yeux verts mais s'indigna de l'avoir interrompus. Le londonien remarqua alors les mégots de joints et la poudre sous le nez de Louis et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Louis était complètement stone. Harry en profita pour jarter le roux.

« Hey tranquille ? Je te gène pas d'aller te taper mon mec ?! **S'offusqua faussement le bouclé.**  
-Il ne m'a pas arrêté ! **Fit remarquer le roux.**  
-Bien sûr il est stone que veux-tu qu'il fasse et c'est ta faute ! Aller casses-toi ! **Gronda Harry.**  
-Salut toi ! **Susurra Louis tandis que l'autre s'éloignait.**  
-Hey ! **Répondit le bouclé.** »

A cet instant, Harry savait qu'il ne finirait pas dans le lit du mécheux, au vu de son état mais il se dit qu'il pouvait bien en profiter...un peu...un tout petit peu.  
Le mécheux ne marchait pas bien droit et riait, ou plutôt gloussait pour un rien. A partir de là, on peut dire que Louis vivait le moment comme dans un rêve, il n'avait aucune conscience de ses gestes et c'est comme ça qu'Harry le poussa dans les toilettes et le plaqua contre un mur, Louis se laissant faire.  
Louis reconnaissait parfaitement, à présent, Harry ou l'homme qui a cassé le bras de son meilleur ami. Mais le mécheux était déchiré et il voulait oublier, s'amuser alors il ne résista pas quand son dos heurta le mur décrépit des toilettes du club. Et puis une paire de lèvre et un corps restaient une paire de lèvres et un corps ! Il ne repoussa pas non plus Harry quand leurs lèvres entrèrent violemment et voracement en contact. Le bouclé passa ses mains mains des hanches de Louis jusqu'aux fesses du mécheux en lui appuyant sur la bouche dans l'espoir d'y avoir un meilleur accès. Louis perdit toute conscience de ce qui les entourait, du moins ce qui lui restait, tant le contact des lèvres avides du bouclé l'électrisait. Harry avait également perdu le contrôle de lui-même mais il voulait s'amuser car il savait que sa liberté lui était comptée alors il abandonna la partie contre sa conscience et décida que, ce soir là, ils vivraient tant qu'ils étaient jeunes...  
Le mécheux ouvrit la bouche quand Harry lui quémanda l'accès et , alors que leurs langues entamaient un tango endiablé, Louis gémit, appréciant les mains d'Harry malaxant ses fesses. Harry sourit contre les lippes de son homologue, se battant pour dominer le baiser. Contre toute attente, Louis inversa leur position, acculant le bouclé contre le mur opposé, sans détacher leurs lèvres. Le mécheux remonta un de ses genoux au niveau de l'entre-jambes du bouclé ; entre-jambes actuellement bien éveillé et sensible. Harry grogna de plaisir, sa langue toujours dans la bouche de Louis et ses mains sur son postérieur. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus qu'un fouillis de langues, de mains et de cris. Peu importe où cette soirée allait menée, les deux hommes étant ivres l'un de l'autre, c'était le début de la fin.

-(NDA : Le sadisme est mon plus gros défauts niark niark)

De leur côté, Niall et Liam buvaient tranquillement à la table ; c'était leur troisième **bouteille** de bière. Les deux étaient très détendus et racontaient des histoires sans queue ni tête. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'Harry actuellement et puis il était parfaitement capable de s'auto-gérer, malgré quelques débordements nommés Louis, visiblement.  
Soudain, Liam se leva et attrapa le bras de Niall qui n'était plus vraiment en état de protester. Le brun entraîna l'irlandais sur la piste de dnase où résonnait Summer de Calvin Harris. Liam se mit à se déhancher instantanément, rapprochant Niall de son propre corps. Le blond ne broncha pas et colla d'avantage son dos au torse de son « ami ».  
Il semblait que, ce soir-là, toutes les tensions s'étaient apaisées. Liam avait regardé un ancien et très, trop, bon ami se faire harcelé par Zayn pendant deux longues années. Niall avait défendu son meilleur ami, s'attirant les foudres de Liam et conduisant à la situation actuelle avec Zayn. Les deux jeunes, ce soir-là, étaient « amis » : c'était une trêve ; le calme avant la tempête (et qu'elle tempête !).  
Liam tenait l'irlandais par la taille en bougeant dans tous le sens. Niall commença à se frotter sensuellement à son partenaire. Le brun sourit quand la musique changea et devint plus langoureuse et se colla encore plus à Niall (oui c'était encore possible). Niall se retourna soudainement en reconnaissant la chanson et se recolla à Liam, l'oeil brillant et les joues rouges d'alcool et d'euphorie. Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent et collèrent leurs fronts. Autour d'eux les couples s'étaient retrouvés et la plupart se léchaient déjà mutuellement les amidales. Mais ils étaient seuls dans leur monde et saouls : deux imbéciles heureux complètement ivres. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore tandis que la musique envoûtante jouait en arrière plan.

\- (NDA : OOPS !;))

Ivres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Louis et Harry s'embrassaient bestialement quand la musique changea pour devenir Crazy in Love de Beyoncé (NDA : 50 shades version) et l'atmosphère, déjà lourde, se mua en désir ambiant et en tension sexuelle. Les deux jeunes hommes se touchaient, se frôlaient et se caressaient. Harry passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Louis mais celui-ci le stoppa.

« Pas ici... **Gémit-il.**  
-Où ? **S'enquit Harry.**  
-Hôtel ! **Lança le mécheux.**  
-D'accord. **Accepta le bouclé.** »

Cette courte conversation réveilla Harry de sa transe ; ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, Harry devait rester discret et se révéler de cette manière à Louis allait à l'encontre du concept de discrétion. De plus le mécheux était ivre mort, il ne voulait pas profiter de lui ainsi, pas cette fois, pas de cet homme en particulier, n'importe qui sauf Louis, allez savoir pourquoi. Cependant, ne connaissant pas l'adresse du mécheux, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu, mais après tout ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait...  
Louis entraîna Harry vers la sortie du club et le bouclé ne songea pas un seul instant à avertir Liam et Niall de son départ ; ils comprendraient. Le mécheux appelait déjà un taxi, du plus sobrement qu'il put, à qu'il il donna, sans réfléchir le nom du plus cher et luxueux hôtel de Doncaster et le bouclé ne s'en pleint pas. La voiture démarra immédiatement et fila dans la nuit, à travers les rues sombres. Pendant le trajet, les deux jeunes clients reprirent leur précédente activité mais Harry y donna, à contre cœur, moins d'enthousiasme, espérant calmer les ardeurs de son partenaire. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'immense bâtiment qui respirait l'argent et la mondanité, Louis en sortit maladroitement, aussitôt imité par Harry. Le portier vint les accueillir.  
Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'être le genre de client à dormir dans un hôtel 5 étoiles actuellement mais ce dernier les conduisit tout de même jusqu'à l'accueil. Une femme en tailleur noir et aux cheveux blonds relevés en chignon les réceptionna. Elle tiqua tout de même en voyant leur état. Les deux nouveaux venus regardaient le salon d'accueil immense, moderne et probablement onéreux.  
Louis s'approcha du comptoir, s'apprêtant à demander une chambre, mais Harru, reprenant soudainement ses esprits se rappela son plan de la soirée et sortit sa carte bancaire en affichant un sourire dominateur : cet homme savait ce qu'il voulait.

« Une chambre pour deux je vous prie. **Demanda-t-il.**  
-Bien M. Styles... **Répondit la blonde en tendant une carte magnétique au bouclé.** »

Harry était à découvert et il le savait : sa réputation de successeur à la tête de la multinationale crée par son père le poursuivait où qu'il aille. Aussi, le fait que la réceptionniste le reconnaisse ne l'étonna pas un instant. En revanche Louis ne comprenait rien à la situation.  
En effet, Harold Edward Milward Styles apparaissait régulièrement (tous les jours) à la une d'au moins un magazine. Après tout, quoi de plus croustillant que de savoir à qu'elle fête le grand Harry Styles était allé, ou qui avait partagé son lit la veille. Il apparaissait d'autant plus depuis le décès de son père, Des Styles, puisque c'était Harry qui devait reprendre l'entreprise familiale et ceux, malgré sa vie de débauche.  
Il faut croire que la réceptionniste lisait de nombreux magazines people, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Louis car, au départ, il ne connaissait pas Harry, même de nom. D'ailleurs, Louis interrogea le londonien du regard en voyant la réaction de la femme en tailleur. Harry lui répondit par un sourire puis se tourna à nouveau vers le comptoir et son interlocutrice.

« Passez une bonne nuit. **Fit celle-ci, très professionnelle.**  
-Merci...Gaëlle. **Répondit Harry, lisant le badge.** »

Ladite Gaëlle sourit puis leur souhaita, à nouveau, une bonne nuit. Et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Harry essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation que représentait Louis à cet instant. Mais ce dernier lui donnait bien du fil à retordre en parcourant son visage et sa nuque de baiser fiévreux. Cependant le tueur s'était donné pour mission de ne rien faire de plus avec Louis cette nuit-là, il allait simplement coucher Louis dans cet hôtel et partir comme l'ombre qu'il était. Il était une ombre, ce que l'on craint car on ne peut le voir.

-(NDA : dommage...)

Entre temps Liam et Niall avaient quitté le club précipitamment et étaient rentrés chez le brun, tentant de rentrer silencieusement dans la grande maison des Payne. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, ils s'observèrent, se jaugèrent, se fixèrent et se cherchèrent. Bien vite, la tension devint insupportable et Liam fit le premier mouvement vers l'irlandais. Niall ne recula pas, au contraire, il esquissa un mouvement en avant. Soudain, comme précédemment sur le dancefloor, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et une explosion de sensation se fit ressentir chez les deux jeunes hommes. Niall et Liam mouvèrent leurs lèvres avec douceur pour commencer, mais très vite, leurs bouches avides réclamèrent plus de contacts et plus de proximité.  
Le brun plaqua l'irlandais contre la porte d'entrée et se fut le signal, ils perdirent bien à l'instant même où Niall heurta le bois dur de la porte, provocant un boucan du diable qui réveillait sûrement quelqu'un. Il devint alors évident qu'ils ne pouvaient rester dans l'entrée à se manger la bouche. Les deux jeunes montèrent à l'étage le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible et la porte de la chambre de Liam se referma sur leurs lèvres qui se retrouvaient à nouveau. Niall poussa son aîné de quelques semaines sur le lit et se posta au dessus de lui.

« Et Sophia ? **S'enquit le blond.**  
-On s'en fou. **Répondit le brun.**  
-T'es un vrai salop ! **S'insurgea faussement l'irlandais.**  
-Et toi alors, Harmony ? **Ricana Liam, entre deux baisers.**  
-On s'en fou ! **Répéta Niall.** »

Et sur ces mots ils explorèrent chacun le corps de l'autre. Niall, toujours au dessus de son partenaire, embrassait chaque centimètre du ventre de son « ami » et Liam dessinait les muscles légèrement dessinés de son acolyte. Le brun finit par inverser leur position pour avoir accès au coup de Niall qu'il se permit d'embrasser, de lécher et de mordre à sa guise. Le blond gémit sous les dents de son partenaire et descendit ses mains de le dos de Liam, atteignant les hanches de celui-ci.  
Quand les lèvres du brun rejoignirent à nouveau celles de Niall, tout s'enchaîna très vite : l'irlandais débarrassa Liam de ses vêtements et se replaça au dessus de lui, laissant une traînée de baisers papillons sur le ventre exposé de son « ami ».

« Entreprenant aujourd'hui dis-moi. **Commenta Liam.** »

Mais Niall le fit taire en déposant ses lèvres sur la verge du brun. Liam gémit et agrippa le T-shirt que Niall n'avait pas enlevé. Il déshabilla le blond tandis que celui-ci massait son pénis avec délicatesse. Quand ils furent nus tout les deux, Niall replongea plein sud et prit Liam en bouche sans cérémonie. Le brun gémit en sentant la bouche de son partenaire se refermer autour de son membre dur et chaud. Niall continua sa douce torture et observa son « ami » se tordre de plaisir sous lui. Liam agrippait fermement les cheveux décoloré de Niall alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Niall, qui faisait courir sa langue sur ta toute la longueur du brun du le sentir car il arrêta un instantanément son activité et remonta pour embrasser son homologue. Liam en profita pour inverser à nouveau leurs positions et écarta les jambes Niall qui soupirait d'anticipation.

« Tu es partant bébé ? **Questionna tout de même le brun.**  
-Toujours pour toi Li', dépêches-toi ! **Marmonna Niall, entre deux gémissement.** »

Sans plus attendre Liam commença à masser l'entrée de l'irlandais. Niall se figea un instant avant de littéralement hurler de plaisir. Liam, qui n'avait encore rien fait d'extrêmement fort sourit.

« Toujours aussi sensible ! **Commenta-t-il.**  
-Ta gueule ! **Grogna Niall.** »

Liam se tut et introduit un doigt en Niall ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire l'irlandais pour de bon cette fois, il ne fut plus que cris et gémissements. Liam le prépara ensuite avec deux puis trois doigts et Niall lui en demandait toujours plus.

« Maintenant ! **Quémanda le blond.** »

Liam retira ses doigts et Niall lui tendit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Le brun lui sourit et enfila le préservatif avant de s'enduire de lubrifiant et de s'aligner à l'entrer de son « ami ». Niall gémit quand, enfin, il sentit Liam entrer en lui et soupira de plaisir quand il s'habitua à la présence du brun. Liam entama alors de long va-et-viens et Niall gémit comme jamais. Les deux jeunes hommes voyaient déjà des étoiles et peu importait s'ils réveillaient toute la maison et si quelqu'un découvrait pour eux car ils étaient tous les deux et profitaient de cet instant à deux. Leurs soupirs résonnaient à l'unisson dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir et bientôt, ils atteignirent l'orgasme . Liam s'effondra sur son amant d'un soir et les deux se sourirent avec...amour ? 

Hey tout le monde j'espère que le lemon de fin vous a plus ! Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre que j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois parce que je ne savais pas trop comment le terminer et dans la première version l'histoire avançait trop vite donc voilà la version terminée !

Bises à tous ! Lâchez les com's et kiffez !


	9. Let's Play

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient par l'interstice entre les rideaux et caressaient le corps emmêlé dans les draps sur le lit. Le bouclé remua, réveillé par l'excès de lumière solaire et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, réalisant ce qu'il avait faillit faire la nuit précédente. Il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant et fixa sa chambre en repensant à la soirée trop arrosée de la veille.

« Bordel...heureusement que je me suis arrêté à temps ! Tu veux jouer Tomlinson ? On va jouer ! **Ricana le bouclé.** »

A l'autre bout de la ville, Niall se réveillait dans le lit de Liam avec une gueule de bois massacrante et il se tourna vers l'homme endormi à ses côtés, jn sourire au coin des lèvres. Un silence apaisant emplissait la chambre du brun, ce qui permit au blondinet de réfléchir.  
La veille, sur la piste de danse du club, il ne c'était rien passé d'autre qu'un baiser enflammé et pourtant cela avait suffit à réveiller des souvenirs enfouis très profondément, jusqu'à les embraser et leur faire perdre tout contrôle.

 _Niall et Liam venaient de se réveiller chez ce dernier. Liam se trouvait dans sa chambre tandis que le blond arrivait de la chambre d'ami aux murs verts du troisième étage. Le blond rejoignit le cousin d'Harry sur le matelas, un sourire triste sur les lèvres._

 _« J'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry soit parti comme un voleur hier sans nous dire au revoir !_ _ **S'offusqua Niall.**_  
 _-Mon cousin est incompréhensible..._ _ **Soupira Liam.**_  
 _-Ouais, en plus on a pas eu le temps de lui dire pour nous deux..._ _ **Marmonna le blond.**_  
 _-Je sais bien...»_

 _Sur ces mots Liam se rapprocha de l'irlandais et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Niall sourit au geste de son petit-ami, qui avait pour but de lui faire oublier le départ de son meilleur ami. Le blond et Liam étaient ensembles depuis deux ans et ils avaient enfin trouvé le courage de le dire à Harry mais celui-ci était reparti avant qu'ils n'aient pus tenter quoique ce soit._  
 _Après le baiser du brun, une ribambelle d'autres avaient suivis et les deux jeunes s'étaient recouchés dans le lit de Liam, prenant garde de bien verrouiller la porte, sait-on jamais._

Niall soupira mais sourit tout de même à ce qui avait suivit ce jour-là. Liam commença à bouger de son côté du matelas et l'irlandais se figea.

« Souvenirs du bon vieux temps... **Marmonna Liam d'une voix rauque.**  
-Oui, c'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais. **Avança prudemment Niall.**  
-Tu m'as manqué tout ce temps tu dais ?!  
-Tu as Sophia ! **Fit remarquer l'irlandais.**  
-Comme tu as Harmonie...  
-Certes mais j'aurai aimé que notre histoire ne s'arrête pas là...  
-Mais comme tu l'as dit nous sommes en couple, ce qui s'est passé hier était une erreur... **Ajouta Liam.**  
-Je ne pense pas...Tu devrais savoir que je n'oublie jamais ce qui vient de toi !  
-Bordel mais tu n'as donc aucune considération pour Harmonie ?  
-Plus que toi pour moi depuis le départ d'Harry en tout cas ! **Le rembarra Niall.** »

 _Liam ne répondit pas et se plongea dans ses pensées tandis que le blond attendait une réaction de la part de sont ex._  
 _Liam ne comprenait pas son petit ami, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, à chaque fois qu'Harry revenait en ville, Niall n'en avait que pour lui et Liam passait au second plan._  
 _Niall passait son temps aux côtés de son meilleur ami et Liam commençait à haïr son cousin pour accaparer son mec alors que le bouclé ne savait rien de leur relation._  
 _Harry venait de partir précipitamment et ç'aurait été mentir de dire que Liam s'inquiétait pour son cousin. En réalité, le brun attendait le départ du bouclé depuis son arrivée, afin de récupérer son homme._  
 _Niall et Harry avait cette complicité que personne ne comprend et parfois, Liam se demandait s'il n'était pas cocu. Après tout, Harry était un grand brun ténébreux au passé brumeux et parsemé d'histoire sordide, de quoi écrire une bonne fiction et attirer les regards. Pourtant, c'est sur Liam que Niall avait jeté son dévolu mais le brun ne l'avait pas compris._  
 _Après le rencart avorté au parc, les deux tourtereaux se firent la tête pendant une semaine puis Niall se décida à appeler Liam._

 _« Li ! Bon sang j'en peux plus de tes sautes d'humeur ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'es fait mais pardonne moi !_ _ **S'écria l'irlandais dans le combiné quand Liam décrocha.**_  
 _-Ni, je suis content de t'entendre ! Je m'excuse, j'ai réagit au quart de tour..._ _ **Soupira le brun.**_ _»_

 _Liam était bien décidé à se faire pardonner ses sautes d'humeur et à ressouder leur couple qui commençait à se fragiliser. Le coup de téléphone du blond lui fit plaisir et ils passèrent plus de deux heures au téléphone. Malheureusement, alors que Liam allait proposer à son petit-ami qu'ils se voient, celui-ci posa la question qui allait briser le couple._

 _« Tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ?_ _ **Demanda le blond.**_  
 _-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses tant ?_ _ **S'enquit Liam, sur les nerfs.**_  
 _-Calme-toi, j'ai le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami !_ _ **Se défendit l'irlandais.**_  
 _-Mais merde on s'en fou il s'est barré point !_ _ **Grogna son petit-ami.**_  
 _-Mais c'est ton cousin, tu ne t'inquiète pas rien qu'un peu ?_  
 _-C'est toi qui m'importe Ni', Harry je m'en fou il peut bien aller s'occuper de courir après les fantômes qui ont tué mon oncle je m'en tape, c'est pas important !_ _ **Hurla Liam.**_  
 _-Putain, t'as aucune considération pour ta propre famille ! J'en ai marre de ta jalousie maladive Liam, tu me les casse ! Salut ! »_

 _Après cette conversation, le couple ne se parla plus, Louis et Zayn arrivèrent au lycée et Niall resta seul tandis que Liam se tournait vers ses nouveaux amis. Le brun se rapprocha d'une jeune brune, Sophia et, un jour qu'ils étaient sur un banc dans la cour du lycée, il m'embrassa._  
 _Seulement Liam n'avait pas prévu que le blond serait là. Niall avait tout vu et alors qu'aucune rupture définitive n'avait eu lieu dans le couple, son cœur se brisa à l'instant où Liam demanda à Sophia de sortir._  
 _Niall s'enfuit en courant, dévoilant sa présence à Liam et Sophia. Liam, qui souriait à la jeune femme, avisa son ex. Niall s'arrêta un instant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun vit une larme solitaire rouler sur la joue du blond et ce fut la dernière qu'il vit car après ça, Niall se réfugia derrière un sourire factice et triste._  
 _Liam pensa que c'était mieux ainsi, que personne ne souffrirait à cause de la connerie qu'était la vie de son cousin et Niall resta seul ce qui lui valut les remarques acérés et le blagues de mauvais goût de Zayn mais il ne fit rien et encaissa. Finalement, il rencontra Harmonie avec qui il se mit rapidement en couple, pour oublier la trahison qui déchirait son cœur encore et toujours._

Liam sortit de ses sombre pensées quand il vit la main du blondinet remuer devant ses yeux. Le brun releva le regard vers son ex petit-ami. Niall attendait toujours une quelconque réponse.

« Tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou ne pas faire Ni', c'était parce que je t'aimais et que je ne supportais pas de te voir aussi proche d'Harry ! **Implora Liam.**  
-Et te jeter aux pieds de Sophia sans même me dire que c'était finit c'était la solution ?  
-Tu avais raison pour ma jalousie maladive...et oui j'aurai dû te protéger de Zayn...mais l'égoïste que je suis voulait de montrer la souffrance que j'endurai quand je te voyais rire avec lui, quand tu le câlinais lui alors que j'étais là, quand c'était à lui que tu murmurais des mots doux alors que j'étais invisible. **Murmura le brun.**  
-Je savais que t'étais possessif Payne mais pas à ce point...Tu sais quoi, t'as raison c'était une erreur hier soir ! **Lança Niall en se rhabillant.**  
-Ni, mon cœur, je t'en supplie ! **Pleura Liam.**  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, t'es pathétique Liam ! Si tu veux me reconquérir un jour montre-toi digne : arrête cette jalousie. **Cria Niall en claquant la porte de la chambre, réveillant toute la maison.**  
-Si c'est un jeu Horan, je compte bien exploser le score. **Susurra Liam, à travers ses larmes.** »

Louis avait quitté l'hôtel une heure plutôt et il broyait du noir, ressassant les images de la veille, fixant son plafond. Comment avait il pu se montrer aussi faible au club avec le mystérieux bouclé ? Harry avait pourtant été gentil, tendre même, il n'avait pas abusé de lui et lui avait payé l'hôtel. Pour le reste, tout était flou : l'alcool avait effacé tout souvenir de la soirée. Le week-end allait être long si le mécheux le passait à repenser à tout cela. Une chose était sure, dès lundi il allait retourner vers son nouveau jouet : Marcel.  
Avant tout, il devait parler à Liam de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, ou plutôt ce dont il se souvenait.

✉ **SMS de Lou' à Li'**  
 _Liam, faut que je te parle c urgent mec !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Lou'**  
 _QUOI ?_

✉ **SMS de Lou' à Li'**  
 _Hey calme mec...jvoulais juste de parler d'un truc...Hier je suis sorti au Funky...et j'ai rencontré Harry et...on a plus ou moins sympathisé...enfin jm'en souviens pas bien j'étais déchiré mais il m'a payé un hôtel et...fin bref est-ce que t'as son num psk il faudrait que je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé exactement !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Lou'**  
 _J'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes parties de jambes en l'air Louis._

✉ **SMS de Lou' à Li'**  
 _Oula toi tu t levé du mauvais pied ce matin..._

✉ **SMS de Li' à Lou'**  
 _J'ai autre chose à foutre Louis retourne faire mumuse avec mon cousin !_  
 _Mais pourquoi Liam lui parlait il de Marcel alors que Louis parlait d'Harry ? Le brun était il au courent des plans du mécheux concernant le geek ? C'était impossible Louis avait tout fait pour rester discret._

✉ **SMS de Lou' à Li'**  
 _Mais je m'en fou de Marcel !_

✉ **SMS de Li' à Lou'**  
 _Laisse tomber._

Apparemment, Liam n'était pas d'humeur depuis son réveil ce matin-là mais Louis ignorait pourquoi. Comme tout le monde, il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire de Liam Payne, le faux fils parfait. Du moins, il connaissait des fragments du puzzle mais pas la totalité et actuellement, la pièce manquante était cruciale.

Harry avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et il se rendit à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour apercevoir la silhouette de son meilleur ami disparaître à l'angle de l'avenue. Ainsi, Niall avait dormit chez les Payne mais pas avec Harry comme à son habitude : il cachait quelque chose et Harry comptait découvrir quoi. Cette idée de jeu de piste raviva de sombres souvenirs dans l'esprit du meurtrier.

 **/!\ ATTENTION SCÈNE DE MEURTRE ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR /!\**

 _Un peu avant minuit, London's Demon était perché sur les toits de Londres, il regardait la ville en contre-bas. Les lumières des immeubles s'éteingnaient une à une. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait entamé sa vengeance, il comptait détruire toute personne ayant eu un contact, de loin ou de près, avec l'organisation qui avait tué son père : la mafia de Londres. Si tout le monde mourrait il n'y aurait personne pour raconter l'histoire et donc personnne pour le balancer chez les flics. Il voulait leur mort à tous pour protéger sa sœur et sa mère avant tout._  
 _London's Demon se cachait derrière des vêtements noir, la seule chose qui le démarquait d'un cambrioleur était le losange rouge qui entourait son œil droit et la couronne du roi de carreau sur ses boucles soyeuses._  
 _London's Demon est le Roi de Carreau et la vengeance de son père est une partie de poker sanglante sauf qu'au poker il n'y a pas de joker : tu gagnes ou tu perds._  
 _Le bouclé sauta de toit jusqu'à retrouver la victime qu'il suivait depuis deux semaines, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui fournissait de faux papiers à la mafia._

 _« Tu joue dans la mauvaise cour mon grand. Ici c'est moi qui ai la main !_ _ **Ricana le meurtrier.**_ _»_

 _Depuis six mois qu'il tuait, il avait appris à soigner ses entrées. Le Roi ne fit aucun bruit, il se glissa dans la ruelle mal éclairée, telle une ombre prête à engloutir la lumière. L'homme ne vit rien venir, il sifflotait sa musique quand le tueur apparut, son œil droit luisant d'un rouge écarlate et sanglant. L'homme, qui avait dû entendre parler du London's Demon, recula de deux pas. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du bouclé faisait froid dans le dos : il était si semblable à celui du chat du Cheshire. L'homme prit peur et tenta une fuite vaine. Le Roi le rattrappa rapidement._

 _« Qu'on te coupes la tête._ _ **Lança froidement le tueur.**_ _»_

 _Et ainsi fut fait, London's Demon décapita l'homme grâce à un katana. Tel une ombre il repartit sur les toits de Londres, laissant derrière un cadavre et sa carte de visite, un Roi de Carreau, signée de sa main avec le sang de sa victime :_

 _Revenge is a Game_  
 _Let's play_  
 _London's Demon_

 _London's Demon était un tueur sans conscience ni morale aux yeux du monde mais il avait un but : venger et protéger sa famille. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour les partisans de la mafia. Le Roi de Carreau était la carte maîtresse qui mènerait la ville à son salut. Quitte à perdre son humanité en chemin, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre._

 **/!\VOUS POUVEZ LIRE À NOUVEAU/!\**

Harry revint à lui et fixa ses mains : oui il allait continuer ce jeu dangereux pour venger son père et protéger sa famille, il ferait tout. Il a vendu son âme.  
Le bouclé descendit dans la chambre de son cousin dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication pour le départ précipité et son absence aux côtés d'Harry. Quand le londonnien entra dans la pièce il découvrit un Liam plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses mystères, le regard fixé sur son écran de téléphone. Le brun releva la tête pour voir qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Louis ? **S'enquit Liam.**  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Niall ? **Rétorqua Harry.** »

La réponse était évidente, ils avaient joué avec le feu et ils s'étaient brûlé. 

Hey je reviens avec un chapitre bien morbide ! J'espère que tous ces flash-back vont vous aider à comprendre les personnages un peu mieux.  
Je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur le lycée, un peu de normalité dans ma fiction tordue xD !


	10. Little White Lies

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493509cf3a3b7cd50c3fb49c0df1027a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le matin suivant était un lundi ou, plus exactement, le pire jour de la semaine. Marcel venait de pénétrer dans le lycée et il cherchait Niall du regard. Ce dernier était adossé à un casier et parlait avec Harmonie de manière plutôt animée mais alors qu'il s'approchait du couple, un visage aux yeux bleus lui barra le chemin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e588079a16573be3c1952a0b888af664"« Salut Marcy ! Comment tu vas depuis la semaine dernière ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda doucereusement Louis./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-B-bien...Je euh...il faut que j'aille voir Niall...p-pardon ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Harry./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais attend, je viens d'arriver je voulais parler un peu avec toi Marcy ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"L'arrêta le mécheux./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'ai p-pas le temps ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria le bouclé./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3105b04f422dfcfdd36dbcddef3f367"Harry poussa Louis sur le côté pour rejoindre Niall et Harmonie mais le couple avait visiblement disparut et le mécheux était toujours à ses trousses. Louis emboîta le pas à Harry, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot avec son petit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry en avait décidé autrement, il démarra au quart de tour et partit en courant à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'était le lycée. La personnalité de Marcel s'effaçait dangereusement au contact de Louis et la couverture du meurtrier risquait d'être révélé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le bouclé tourna dans un couloir et découvrit Harmonie entrain de pleurer entre deux casiers. Harry se hâta vers la jeune femme, se demandant ce que Niall pouvait bien lui avoir dit pour qu'elle soit dans cet état./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669717ebd7900f397627b4dd6cfa7983"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf50a1da75dee79dbcb6f8a1d6fcde70"Niall avait rejoind sa copine ce lundi matin avec une seule chose...ou plutôt personne en tête : Liam. Le brun hantait ses pensées depuis leur discussion la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quand l'irlandais avisa Harmonie au loin, il prit son courage à demain et marcha vers elle, un faux sourire collé au visage. La jeune fille n'y vit que du feu et embrassa son copain du bout des lèvres, heureuse de le retrouver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b42377d5a7cee3ae877806bb2d53bef"« Hamonie, il faut qu'on parle. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Niall./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f530e8d643836966a99c924327d698bb"Ce fut la phrase qui alerta la jeune femme. Cette phrase qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon surtout dans un couple. Elle regarda Niall dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à sa question muette mais le blond restait style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Niall avait beaucoup de considération pour la fille qui l'avait soutenu depuis sa rupture avec Liam, bien qu'elle n'était pas au courent de leur aventure, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer de faire semblant car Harmonie méritait une vraie relation. Harmonie attendait que son copain poursuive mais Niall ne disait toujours rien, perdu dans ses propres questions. Liam l'accepterait-il en tant que copain à nouveau ? Doit-il abandonner la seule personne qui lui a été fidèle tout ce temps ? Est-ce que Liam, son beau brun, en vaut la peine ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a71015a24d82fc6aa18329ce965be05"« Niall...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Harmonie, il faut que ça s'arrête...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Murmura le blond./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Que quoi s'arrête Niall ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'inquiéta la blonde./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je suis désolée Harmonie mais...je peux pas faire semblant, pas avec toi. Tu as été et restera la personne qui m'aide à traverser un moment difficile de ma vie mais je ne pas rester avec toi et prétendre t'aimer plus qu'en tant qu'amie...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit l'irlandais./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non...N-Niall s'il te plaît...pas maintenant...pas quand les insultes et les moqueries de Zayn allaient s'arrêter, pas alors qu'on aurait pus être enfin tranquilles ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria Harmonie./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu trouvera mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui t'aime d'amour ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lui dit Niall./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459c363ba41594496f371bdeb5dd66ca"Harmonie se mit à pleurer en silence et cela brisa le cœur de l'irlandais. Niall s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa16ebd452ba1719ba323d0df667870"« Niall, je peux p-pas être forte et sourire quand ça va mal, j-je suis pas comme t-toi... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Commença-t-elle./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu le peux...je ne veux pas t'oublier ou te rejeter, je veux te garder auprès de moi Harmonie, mais je ne te veux à mes côtés qu'en tant que confidente alors je ne veux pas que tu reste près de moi, pas si ça te fait style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ni'...j-je t'aime...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pleura Harmonie./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je sais Harmonie et je serai toujours là, mais éloignes-toi...s'il te plaît, pour te reconstruire, va auprès de quelqu'un d'autre ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lui expliqua Niall./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db9ea73b60e354ee3b46e68338728b9d"Niall versa une seule et unique larme quand la jeune fille se sépara de lui et partit en courent dans les couloirs du lycée mais il ne dit, ni ne fit quoique ce soit. L'irlandais partit à l'opposé de son ex-petite-amie : il avait fait son choix, retrouver Liam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="787a88b437a18682cfb6dde2547c60fa"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b99fb91090a592646c32b5e41136d4"Harry s'approcha d'Harmonie mais, alors qu'il allait lui caresser l'épaule, la jeune fille releva la tête et le vit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37e61e7720fa5694fbfb758416acf85"« Va-t-en Marcel. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir à nouveau./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abeaa2c37da2de66b7dcbadcec649882"Le bouclé fixa la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparut d'un air perplexe : il devait parler à style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry avait deux missions : échapper à Louis et trouver Niall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c583483637ef97f3ed9458a44953291c"L'irlandais avait rejoind son premier cours ; maths. Harry parcourut tout le lycée pour trouver la salle dans laquelle Niall avait cours, se fichant totalement de ses propres cours. Enfin, le bouclé trouva la salle où son meilleur ami étudiait les maths et se planta devant, attendant la sonnerie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b827156764f4349e056638a0c1d7c4b"Le temps semblait s'éterniser et la patience n'avait jamais été le point fort du bouclé. Enfin, Harry avisa la tête blonde de son meilleur ami et s'approcha de lui, bien décidé à le faire parler. L'irlandais soupira en reconnaissant Harry sous son déguisement de geek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a1976b0ccc5968a665a9886e8b0942c"« Salut Marcel. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit-il froidement./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eh calme, je t'ai rien fait moi, allons parler dans un endroit où les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit Harry./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64d6023bbdf97b73e353479e009ab9c"Harry entraîna Niall dans un placard à balais et l'irlandais soupira de nouveau en voyant tout les efforts que faisait son ami pour le faire parler. Le bouclé alluma le plafonnier et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Niall, le contemplait en retour, silencieusement. Aucun des deux n'était décidé à parler en permier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c643b61f6f242e24c629ef27d2396c4"« Pourquoi t'as rompu avec Harmonie ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda finalement Harry./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est compliqué...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais et alors...tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Harry...je... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Commença Niall./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non Niall, laisse moi finir. Je pense que le fait que tu te barres en courrant et en claquant les portes de chez mon cousin après avoir dormis avec lui plutôt qu'aver ton meilleur ami fait partis du problème. Je pense que le mauvais caractère de Liam hier à quelque chose à voir la dedans et je pense que tu ne ma pas tout dit au sujet de vous deux pendant mon absence ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria le bouclé, à bout de souffle./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394c46a6082ac6fba406179a4df62b88"Niall ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fixer le vide en attendant que le temps passe mais Harry était bien décidé à avoir des réponses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4cc1fb1b6d670f7468bcee3af61c00"« Tu veux pas te confier ? Et bah je vais commencer alors, samedi soir en boîte j'ai faillit baiser Louis dans les chiottes du em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Funky/em ! Mais je me suis sentis mal alors je lui payé un hôtel, la concierge ma reconnue et la police va finir par me retrouver tout ça parce que je suis putain de trop gentil avec ce mec !span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Harry./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J-je...Harry, la vérité c'est que Liam et moi on était ensemble depuis six mois quand tu es partis sans prévenir il y a deux ans. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que tu revenait dans le coin Liam était jaloux et on a finis par se séparer. Je m'inquiétait tellement pour toi...Liam est ton cousin et bordel on aurait dit qu'il en avait rien à foutre de toi ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rétorqua Niall, se sentant gêné par rapport à l'histoire de son meilleur ami./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ni', pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurait compris que c'était gênant pour toi de croiser mon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Laisse tomber...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Niall./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d85e338dd22e010a5f1bd4415f67ad10"Sur ces mots l'irlandais sortit en trombe du placard et disparut dans la foule de lycéens, laissant un Harry hébété derrière lui. Décidément il était devenu difficile de dialoguer avec les gens pour Harry. Peut-être cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Harry n'avait plus l'impression de vivre dans le même monde. Il était bien seul dans son monde de vengeance et de haine. Là où reignent la peur, la colère et la mort, personne n'irait lui parler. Jusqu'à maintenant la solitude était devenue son ombre. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé que c'était lui l'ombre...l'ombre de tout et de lui-même. Le Roi de Carreau était n'était plus tout à fait humain, il était une carte maîtresse dans un jeu mortel. Harry retrouvera-t-il la lumière à temps ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b26508cbd5d0a85c844ecc89b6f5d72"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9e8cc8ea2178ce3d1481e6783873dc"Vers midi, Niall se mit à chercher l'homme qui hantait ses pensés depuis la soirée du samedi. Lorsqu'il retrouva Liam celui-ci était aux côtés de Sophia. Niall tenta un approchement mais le brun le vit et l'arrêta d'un regard triste. Niall détourna aussitôt le regard et partit en courrant du réfectoire. Liam versa une unique larme en regardant son amant partir puis il se tourna vers sa copine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0008c6b1ca6d45d9f49af48e8636f2"« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Li' ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Sophia./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Nan c'est rien So' t'inquiète. J'ai simplement mal dormit la nuit dernière. Mon pote Harry écoutait la musique à fond super tard dans sa chambre. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mentit Liam./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ah ouais ton 'pote de Londres' ! Eh bah tu lui demandera d'arrêter de mettre mon mec de mauvaise humeur ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se moqua la brune./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Grogna Liam./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e974c89c6486d15f130036e026cd75"Liam ne voyait plus Sophia en face de lui, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Niall qui s'était enfuit. Le brun réalisait qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait reporché à Niall deux ans plus tôt. Sophia était son Harry dans à cet instant. Le blond ne supportait pas de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'une autre et cela faisait deux ans que ça durait. Liam ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point il blessait l'irlandais. Liam avait envie d'être à nouveau avec le blond c'était certain mais il n'était pas près pour une relation au grand jour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8da72ba147de16b95a1b2365085dff"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b222393cc43a6102bacac6cc6c661e"Pendant le repas, Harmonie s'était réfugiée sur le terrain de foot désert derrière le gymnase. La jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en repensant au visage de l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Zayn fumait un joint à proximité et entendit les sanglots de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha doucement d'Harmonie pour ne pas la faire fuir. La blonde semblait fragile le métisse ne voulait certainement pas la brusquer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db730e12f53c5fde2494443c6fca68ec"« Harmonie ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda-t-il./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Dégage style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Nan je partirai pas, je n'aime pas voir les gens dans cet é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu plaisante ? Et tu crois que Niall il était comment quand tu le persécutait ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ricana froidement la jeune fille./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais Niall cachait ses émotions...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se défendit Zayn./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je défends ce connard ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Soupira-t-elle./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vous avez rompu ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'étonna le métisse./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Occupe toi de ton cul ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria Harmonie./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Harmonie, j-je suis désolé...pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire qui t'aurais blessée style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est l'irlandais que t'as blessé moi je ramassais les pots cassés. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Grogna-t-elle./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Personne ne mérite d'avoir le cœur brisé...et tu arrives à le défendre alors qu'il t'a détruite de l'intérieur...il ne te mérite pas ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Zayn./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu as sans doute raison mais je ne te fais pas confiance pour te raconter ma vie, ni la sienne, pas après tout ce que tu as fait. »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a130724c8d41ea220e8abb434a62f2"Mais le jeune homme n'attendait pas des confidances, il voulait juste être là. Et dans le silence le plus total et apaisant il la prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots qui reprennaient de plus belle. Le silence s'éternisa mais il restait agréable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a4e91ac22ec5cb6da18c4a17cc83eb"« Harmonie, tu vas rentrer chez toi je vais te couvrir pour le sport, tu ne peux pas faire course de fond dans cet état. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Zayn en lui caressant le dos./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-M-merci...je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté sympa. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Murmura Harmonie./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit le métisse./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c212a23136454388a773cb8dd3fa9c4"Après ces mots on ne peut plus mystérieux, le métisse se retira discrètement et la jeune fille quitta le terrain désert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25875fdb3d043bfa34d8e1c110b18f80"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Après le repas, Harmonie et, depuis longtemps rentrée chez elle et les garçons avaient le cours de sport en commun. Niall évitait tout le monde comme la peste pour différentes mais évidentes raisons. Liam tentait, en vain, un rapprochement avec le blond. Harry faisait son timide et se changea dans les toilettes pour rester crédible et cacher ses tatouages. Louis et Zayn discutaient ensemble de leur week-end mais le mécheux omis, bien sûr, de préciser le début de soirée en présence d' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le coach de l'équipe de foot, qui était aussi le prof de sport du lycée, demanda aux élèves de se rassembler et leur expliqua rapidement en quoi allait consister les échauffements pour la course de fond. Très vites tout le monde se retrouva à courir autour du terrain de foot, sur la piste d'athlétisme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36e6576542b10b89da98f1d5257bade"« Alors Marcel, on tient le coup ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Zayn en doublant l'intello./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-O-oui...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit Harry en feignant d'être déjà hors d'haleine./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'inquiète pas on se reverra sur la ligne d'arrivée ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ricana le métisse./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est p-pas une c-course ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marmonna le bouclé./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ya que les perdants qui disent ça ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria Louis en rejoignant son ami./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376532e9368f9deef4f2f401f9a8337c"Les deux amis courirent vers l'avant du groupe laissant le pauvre Marcel mordre la poussière à l'arrière. Enfin, ça c'est ce que tout le monde croyait car Harry savait qu'il pouvait largement être au coude à coude avec les deux imbéciles qui venaient de le doubler. Seulement quel serait l'intérêt de montrer ses capacités physiques au risque d'être découvert quand il y a tellement en jeu ? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"C'est juste l'échauffement./em Sourit intérieurement le londonnien. Le professeur siffla trois coups et les élèves retournèrent à la ligne de départ, devant les gradins du stade de foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c32393dae703beebd077f42fc1032d5a"« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes chauds, on va passé au 100m. Vous le savez cette épreuve demande un sprint du début à la fin. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Expliqua le coach./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok coach ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Stan, un gars qui jouait également dans l'équipe de foot./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Des volontaires pour commencer ? Il m'en faudrait deux, histoire de mettre un peu de compétition. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit le prof./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi coach. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se proposa Louis./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a9adfef62aa40e03d1a822aeb050c77"Des cris d'encouragements se firent entendre et tout le monde se demanda qui oserait affronter le captaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Evidement personne ne se bouscula au portillon car le défi était grand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="930dc6c51c63baece6e07e768bf5b8a4"« Bien, pas d'adversaire ? Je vais devoir désigner...Marcel Cox ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Appela le coach./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fdfb11315b9f45e09fd7703b44b939a"(NDA : Marcel a pris le nom de sa mère pour ne pas être reconnaissable étant donné qu'il est connus sous le nom de Styles.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f8a88a3bedb276a81bf17a065456f4"Harry cacha un sourire et se dit qu'il était temps de montrer à Louis ce qu'il avait dans le ventre autrement qu'en lui roulant des pelles dans les chiottes d'un club, un samedi soir. L'intello s'avança vers la ligne de départ et se posta près du mécheux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2943125fc9a355fbb8aadc9911267bee"« Où est le challenge ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se moqua Louis./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J-j'ai rien d-demandé...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Harry./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'inquiète Marcy, je vais être sympa, je vais t'attendre...enfin sur la ligne d'arrivée ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ricana le mécheux./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb946db66357f0df89bbd9da2e562f9"Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mettre en position. L'adrénaline prenait possession de son corps. Il se sentait comme lorsqu'il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre sauf que là, il n'y aurait pas de victime juste une victoire écrasante. Le coach siffla deux fois et les deux coureurs s'élançèrent à vive allure sur la piste d'athlétisme. Les cris des élèves qui encourageaient le capitaine résonnaient en arrière plan mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ni prêtait attention. Louis était légèrement devant le bouclé qui préfèrait maintenir les apparences mais, à l'approche de la ligne d'arrivée, il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le faux intello dépassa Louis d'une seconde et franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec une aisance incroyable, précédant son adversaire. Louis grogna en constatant qu'il avait perdu et les gradins devinrent silencieux. Le coach marchait vers eux mais les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas, s'observant en silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0f434b665d29ba54474c3c445856880"« On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas défier un meurtrier ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sourit Harry./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Q... ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Commença Louis./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c48752563e533ad85ed7411289d2c80"Mais Harry redevenait déjà Marcel en partant vers les vestiaires, se faisant féliciter par le coach. Louis resta abasourdit en repensant à la victoire de l'intello et surtout à la voix glacial qu'avait employé celui-ci. Les paroles en elles-mêmes étaient inquiètantes mais la voix d'outre tombe qu'avait utilisé Marcel...ne collait absolument pas au personnage car c'était la voix de London's Demon, le Roi de Carreau. Une chose était certaine, Marcel cachait quelque chose et Louis était décidé à découvrir quoi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82dce4846f67b984c0fb9d2d9faaee3b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d571b49b510b97e27ba7fe164ee20e"Plus tard, alors que les vestiaires se vidaient, Louis et Zayn étaient les derniers restant dans la pièce et il discutaient de tout et de rien. Un sujet sérieux vint pourtant s'imiscer dans la conversation. Louis contemplait, depuis le matin même, l'idée d'avouer à Zayn son attirance pour les hommes car il avait l'impression de laisser le métisse dans le brouillard quand à certaines de ses activités nocturnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4342fc7b28205f353a80fc8bb7aa42d"« Z, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'apprenne de moi que par quelqu'un d'autre. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marmonna Louis./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Wow, c'est quoi cette phrase on dirait que tu vas me faire une déclaration d'amour. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ricana Zayn./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est totalement vrai mais c'est pas totalement faux. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Annonça Louis./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Euh...tu me fais peur style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je suis...gay. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Louis en fermant les yeux./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Cool et qui est l'heureux élu ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda Zayn./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Quoi tu t'en fou ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'enquit le mécheux./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mec tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton cul, juste pas devant moi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sourit Zayn./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bah...euh...merci Zayn...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Louis./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-De rien ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a2450dc84063661d58d3112ea8425ad"La conversation dériva ensuite sur la soirée de vendredi même si Louis éluda les passage où Niall et Liam l'avait accompagné. Il raconta le début de soirée torride avec le bouclé dans les toilettes du nightclub puis comment celui-ci lui avait payé l'hôtel le plus cher de la ville./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dcd2d6f65499fe7a8d2f63a0db397f7"« Et le plus étrange c'est que la réceptionniste le connaissait...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Acheva Louis./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais rappelle toi que Niall nous a dit qu'il avait grandit ici et qu'il était parti après. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rétorqua Zayn./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui mais c'est comme s'il était célèbre...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Etrange...mais ne te fait pas trop de bile pour ton coup d'un soir ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se moqua le métisse./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oh ta gueule...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Soupira le mécheux./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si tu le revois vous pourrez peut-être conclure ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ajouta l'orignaire de Bradford./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4ba02ca06c09846d1d94fca1e72a42"Finalement, Zayn parti du lycée de son côté, laissant Louis rassembler ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Harry sorti, en serviette, des douches du lycée. Le bouclé était donc torse nu ce qui permettait de montrer ses tatouages et le gel était partit de ses cheveux. Marcel avait céder la place à Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c2d20f2627df2e5b474bd6b4ae257ba"« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda le mécheux./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Prendre de tes nouvelles...et j'en avais marre d'attendre Niall à la sortie. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Expliqua le bouclé./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fou dans les douches de MON gymnase ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu poses trop de question...alors ça t'as plus hier soir si j'en crois ce que je viens d'entendre ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Souris Harry./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas écouter aux portes ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rétorqua Louis./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b7ef48b018b3ca24a7543c5dbbd292"Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et coinça le mécheux contre le mur attenant à la porte. Dans l'esprit de Louis cette image était similaire de celle où lui-même avait plaqué Marcel contre la porte, une semaine plus tôt. Le bouclé approcha son visage de celui de Louis et leur respiration se mèlèrent. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'ils revivaient mentalement la soirée au em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Funky/em. Le bouclé finit par franchir l'espace entre leurs bouches et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à s'embrasser sans lendemain. Le baiser s'intensifia et, alors que Louis pensait qu'ils allaient aller plus loin, Harry se recula et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du mécheux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e0ac7ff1bbdd3b8b62488e9b38c83ef"« On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas embrasser un meurtrier ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Harry, de sa voix de velours./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b92e7e018205ebbef2462c15a1a739"Aussitôt après, il disparut avec des vêtements sous le bras et Louis se retrouva seul, à nouveau, dans les vestaires du gymnase avec une nouvelle énigme et une érection douloureuse sur les bras. Mais qui est donc Harry Styles ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36abe853be4933510022d2cb941166a"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1fbcc707b1bfcd801a4f0004b128fac"Harry s'était rahabillé et avait finit par retrouvé Niall qui l'avait évité toute la journée. Le bouclé avait encore des informations à tirer de Niall. L'irlandais n'avait pas tout dit à Harry et le bouclé voulait donner son avis sur la relation caché de son meilleur ami et de son cousin. Selon le bouclé, les deux jeunes hommes courraient à leur perte en se détruisant ainsi. De même, Harry devrait avoir une conversation avec le brun en rentrant dans la demeure bourgoise des Payne ce soir-là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7f902ecd70bc82306704bf64923007"« Ni', dis-moi pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança le bouclé./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Liam devenait jaloux et possessif, fin de l'hisotire. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit l'irlandais./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et pourquoi es-tu retombé dans ses filets au Funky ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Parce que je l'aime ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria le blond./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37239055cf979dd88fe42e0cbd6aaf23"Harry allait lui répondre de courir après l'homme de sa vie quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'interlocuteur : inconnu et leva un doit vers le blond. L'irlandais soupira mais ne dit rien. Harry décrocha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0543643fe16da538caec815e3b82fa"« Allô ? »br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2a87751b370a8306b11b387fc02a37b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b58def11b45727d3351702515f86af" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fcfc9e305f9168b01130083310e02bf"Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de drama mais il faut bien situer les relations un moment donné ! Prochain chapitre = action c'est promis !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En attendant je sais que vous avez tous envie de me tuer avec cette fin mais c'est fait exprès (oui je suis maso) ! Sur ce à bientôt les amis !/p 


	11. Mysterious Call

"Allô ? **Demanda Harry.**

-Ils sont de retour Harry ! **Fit la voix de Dereck dans le combiné.**

-Ils sont à Londres ? **S'enquit le bouclé**

-Oui, tu dois revenir Harry, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

-Mais je ne pas tu sais bien que je dois rester sous couverture ! **S'écria Harry.**

-Ouais en allant baiser un mec dans un hôtel 5 étoiles dans un coin pommé ! Haz' ils savent déjà où tu te trouve ! **Expliqua Dereck.**

-Mais je ne peux pas encore disparaître comme ça... **Soupira Harry.**

-Harry, il y a deux ans quand tu m'as demandé de t'aider pour ta vengeance je t'ai que j'irai au bout ! Il faut que tu ailles au bout toi aussi ! Non seulement tu obtiendra vengeance mais en plus ils ne feront plus souffrir des innocents ! **Ajouta Dereck.**

-Tu as raison Dereck...je crois que je me suis laissé emporté par mon ancienne vie...mais je dois me rappeler que ce Harry là est mort ! **Fit Harry.**

-On se retrouve au QG dans de deux jours Haz'...ça te laisse le temps de dire au revoir !"

Dereck raccrocha et Harry pensa qu'il ne dirait pas au revoir à sa famille...Cet au revoir-là serait trop douloureux, il sonnerait comme un adieu. Le bouclé retourna vers son ami et le regarda avec nostalgie. Il aurait aimé être à la place de Niall à cet instant. Son seul problème à lui c'est sa relation avec Liam. Harry s'approcha de l'irlandais et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Ni, tu devrai parler avec lui...il est têtu mais tu as toutes tes chances !

-Mais...et Sophia ? **S'enquit le blond.**

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle...ne perd pas ton temps, il est précieux. **Lui dit Harry**."

Niall regarda son meilleur ami étrangement et Harry ignora la question muette que lui posait l'irlandais. Niall intima au bouclé qu'il était l'heure de rentrée et ils repartirent vers la maison des Payne en parlant de sujets légers.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'immense manoir en silence et entirent du bruit dans le salon. Ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci et découvrirent Louis, Zayn et Liam avachis sur le canapé, jouant à Smash Bross sur la Wii U.

"Vous avez l'air de bien vous éclatez ! **Remarqua Niall froidement.**

-Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? **Proposa Zayn timidement.**

-Non merci, je vais monter faire ma dissertation ! **Fit Harry, gardant son rôle de Marcel.**

-Ouais à plus l'intello ! **S'amusa Louis.**

-Ta gueule Louis ! **Grogna Liam.**

-Je vais monter voir Harry ! **Intervint Niall**."

Les deux nouveaux arrivant quittèrent la pièce et montèrent les escaliers en silence. Enfin, Niall marmonnait insultes à l'intention des trois garçons présents dans le salon des Payne. Harry fila se changer dans sa chambre tandis que Niall se rendit dans la salle de bain, connaissant le manoir comme sa poche puisqu'il y avait quasiment grandit.

Niall entra dans la chambre du bouclé tandis que celui-ci retirait son attirail d'intello au profit de vêtements confortables.

"Bon sang, j'en pouvais plus de mes lunettes de geek là ! Râla le bouclé.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Bon sinon ça te dis on va leur botter le cul à Smash Bros ? Sourit le blond.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Ricana Harry."

Niall ne tenta même pas de cuisiner son meilleur ami au sujet du coup de téléphone tant qu'ils étaient seuls car il savait pertinemment que le bouclé éluderai la question. Néanmoins il se dit qu'il lui en parlerait ce soir-là puisque l'humeur d'Harry avait légèrement changé depuis l'appel en question.

Les deux amis redescendirent au salon et retrouvèrent les trois garçons étalés sur le canapé avec des pizza et les manettes de Wii dans les mains.

"Salut Haz', tu viens jouer avec nous ? **Demanda Liam.**

-Ouep, Ni' a sentit la pizza donc il se joint à nous aussi ! **Fit remarquer le bouclé.**

-Hey ! Arrête de me faire passer pour un morfal ! **S'insurgea le blond.**

-Tu es un morfal ! **S'exclamèrent Liam et Harry en même temps.**

-Nan je suis juste amoureux de la bouffe ! **Rit Niall.**

-Vous nous dites surtout si on dérange hein ! **Grogna Louis.**

-Vous nous dérangez ! **Rétorqua Niall.**

-Ta gueule l'irlandais ! **Fit Louis.**

-Non toi ta gueule Louis ! **Hurla Zayn**."

Les deux amis se fixèrent en chiens de fusil pendant plusieurs minutes qui paraissaient interminables. Finalement Liam se racla la gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité et mettre fin )à ce moment gênant.

Louis avait cru pendant un instant que Zayn allait balancer sa dernière confidence à savoir qu'il était gay devant Niall qui n'était pas au courent et Harry qu'il préférait oublier.

"Bon alors on la fait cette partie ? **Se risqua le londonien.**

-Yep ! Jprends Yoshi ! **Lança Niall.**

-Moi Lucario ! **Fit Liam.**

-Jprends Bowser ! **Cria Zayn.**

-Pit ! **Annonça Louis.**

-Jvais prend Link ! **Ajouta Harry**."

Ils changèrent tous les couleurs de leur personnage discutant tranquillement, évitant soigneusement certaines sujets sensibles.

"Dark Link ? Sérieusement ? **Intervint Louis.**

-Ouais...j'aime bien voir le mauvais côté des gens ! **Sourit Harry.** "

Son sourire n'avait rien d'innocent il s'apparentait au sourire carnassier qu'avait Marcel lors du cours de sport cet après-midi-là. Personne ne répondit rien mais Liam et Niall le fixèrent intensément et Harry compris que les deux garçons avaient saisis son allusion à ses "activité" à Londres.

Puis tout le monde se pris au jeu et ils passèrent finalement une soirée plutôt détendue avant que Louis et Zayn décident de partir et que Niall prévienne la famille Payne qu'il restait dormir, ne surprenant personne si ce n'est le métisse et le mécheux. Après manger Niall et Harry quittèrent les Payne pour monter dans la chambre du bouclé discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

"Alors Haz, c'était quoi ce coup de téléphone ? **S'enquit l'irlandais.**

-Un vieil ami qui voulait prendre de mes nouvelles... **Mentit Harry.**

-Sérieusement Harry, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout.

-Mais je t'assur Ni' ! Je n'ai contacter personne à Londres depuis que je suis ici, déguisé en Marcel ! Principalement pour ne pas me faire coffrer par les flics ! **Assura le bouclé.**

-Harry, la dernière fois que tu as eu un appel de ce genre le lendemain tu avais disparu ! Il est hors de question que ça recommence ! Surtout sachant ce que tu as fait à Londres pendant les deux dernières années ! **S'emporta Niall.**

-Niall, ça ne te concerne pas je t'en prie reste en dehors de ça, reste loin de ma vie...le danger est partout ! JE suis le danger Ni'... **Soupira Harry.**

-J'ai vécu des choses horribles Haz', tu le sais mieux que quiconque alors ne me dis pas que je dois m'éloigner de la seule personne qui m'a redonné envie de vivre ! **S'énerva le blond.**

-Je sais Ni'...mais crois-moi tu ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça...Je ne veux pas éteindre cette étincelle d'espoir qui fait que tu te bas toujours pour le bonheur ! Je ne veux pas détruire ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es et je ne veux surtout plus jamais de voir dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé il y a huit ans ! **Rétorqua le londonien.**

-Tu sais que je t'adore Haz'...mais si tu meurs...je te jure que je te retrouve et je te tue !

-Je serai déjà mort Ni' ! **Rit Harry.**

-Je suis sérieux Harry, je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir pour rendre ta justice à Londres...crois-le ou non mais quand je t'ai vu au téléphone j'ai compris que tu allais repartir...Sois prudent Haz', il y a encore des gens vivants qui tiennent à toi ici ! **Lui dit Niall, les larmes aux yeux.** "

Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient en larmes et le bouclé, à cet instant aurait tout donné pour rester aux côtés de ces gens qu'il aime. Cependant comme l'avait dit si bien l'irlandais, la justice devait être rendue. Il devait se venger mais également protéger d'autres familles de cette destruction et de cette horreur que lui-même avait vécut. Pour cela, Marcel devait disparaître.

"Bonne nuit Haz'...

-Bonne nuit Ni' ! **Murmura le bouclé**."

Le lendemain, un jeudi pourtant comme les autres, les deux garçons savaient que c'était un jour particulier : le dernier jour de Marcel...le dernier jour d'Harry également dans un sens.

"Salut ! **S'écria l'irlandais.**

-Hey !"

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent à la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Liam entrain de discuter avec sa mère. Harry eu un pincement au cœur en apercevant cette scène typique d'une famille heureuse, chose dont il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir.

Louis se réveilla ce matin-là absolument pas motivé pour les cours et pourtant il se prépara. Le mécheux repensa à la soirée de la veille où ils étaient tous les cinq dans le salon des Payne. Il s'était sentit entouré d'amis, il avait ressentit une connexion entre ces cinq personnes qui pourtant donnaient l'impression de se détester.

Il se souvenait des quelques regards qu'il avait échangé avec Harry, langoureux pour certains et chaleureux pour d'autres. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, pas depuis Stan et certainement Eleanor, sa beard. Bien sûr celle-ci n'était pas au courent de son statut aux yeux du mécheux et de sa place inexistante dans on cœur. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, celle-ci venait de lui envoyer un texto.

 **SMS de El' à Lou'**

 _Hey Louis je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer me prendre aujourd'hui !_

Louis allait devoir se coltiner une fille qu'il n'aimait pas et en plus se mettre en mode Roi des Glaces qui envoie chier tout le monde alors qu'il voulait simplement rester avec son groupe de pote et être lui-même.

Il soupira et pris la peine de lui répondre que oui il irait la chercher chez elle avant le début des cours puis il réalisa qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher car elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. Après une préparation en temps record, le mécheux descendis dans la cuisine où se trouvait l'intégralité de sa famille, mis à part les deux nouveaux nés : les jumeaux.

"Bonjour Boobear ! **Sourit sa mère.**

-Maman ! **Grogna l'intéressé.**

-Raah...je te taquine Lou' ! **Répondit Jay.**

-Ouais bah arrête ! Bon je vais y aller parce que je passe prendre Eleanor !

-Mais et ton petit déjeuner ? **Demanda son beau père.**

-On s'arrêtera au Starbucks. **Fit Louis.**

-Hipster... **Murmura Charlotte.** "

Louis se retourna et fit un doigt à sa sœur. Sa mère grogna mais Louis était déjà dehors et courrait vers sa voiture. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il se retrouva sur le pas de la porte de sa "petite-amie". Il frappa comme un forcené, décidé à la faire sortir rapidement pour avoir son thé du matin.

"Du calme Louis ! **Rit Eleanor en sortant de chez elle.**

-Dépêche j'ai faim, on s'arrête au Starbucks. **Fit Louis, glacial**."

L'avantage c'est qu'elle l'exaspérait tellement qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être froid avec elle, il l'était vraiment. Eleanor lui renvoya un regard peu avenant et ils montèrent en voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent au Starbucks Louis s'empressa de demander un Yorkshire Tea (NDA : je ne sais plus s'ils en ont au Starbucks donc faite comme si ils en avaient). Quand se retourna pour aller attendre sa commande il tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry. Celui-ci avait quitté la maison des Payne pour faire une balade et avait demandé à Niall de prévenir que Marcel ne viendrait pas encore de la matinée.

"Hey ! **Fit Harry, en ajoutant un clin d'œil.**

-Casse-toi Harry, je suis avec ma petite-amie ! **Grimaça le mécheux en pointant Eleanor du doigt.**

-Laisse-moi rire...tu ne disais pas ça au Funky l'autre soir... **Susurra le bouclé à son oreille.**

-Silence, ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là n'existe pas ! C'était seulement l'alcool ! **Lança Louis.** "

Louis aurait tellement aimé que cette affirmation soit vraie mais le fait de vouloir prendre Harry sur le comptoir, sur-le-champs, prouvait le contraire. Harry avait bien comprit cela et son sourire carnassier s'é nom d'Harry fut appeler dans le café et le bouclé partit chercher sa boisson. Louis se détourna et retrouva Eleanor qui avait finit de commander. Après avoir récupéré leur boisson les deux "tourtereaux" retournèrent à la voiture du mécheux sans apercevoir une tête bouclée.

Harry, quant à lui c'était assis dans le Starbucks pour réfléchir à son retour à Londres. Il devait partir cette nuit, c'était obligé s'il voulait être au QG le lendemain et commencer à mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque. Soudain, son téléphone sonna et Harry décrocha de suite, inquiet.

"Liam ? **Demanda le bouclé.**

-Harry ! Rentre te changer en Marcel, les flics sont dans le coin et ils interrogent les gens de la ville pour te retrouver ! Dépêche toi et vient au lycée. **Fit Liam, affolé.**

-J'arrive !"

Harry venait de se changer en Marcel et il courrait en direction du lycée, espérant ne pas croiser les forces de l'ordre d'ici là. Il atteignit finalement les grilles de l'établissement scolaire et entra en trombe dans le hall. Il prit un billet de retard et fila en direction de son cours de biologie. En entrant dans la classe il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir deux policiers en uniforme qui dressait un portrait robot de London's Demon au tableau.

 _Je suis foutu !_ Pensa le bouclé. Niall aperçut son meilleur ami à travers la porte vitrée et lui fit signe de partir mais le prof vit son élève et lui demanda d'entrer. Harry pénétra dans la pièce, mal à l'aise.

"Va t'asseoir Marcel, le Commandant Forcefield et le Capitaine Glend veulent vous poser quelques questions. **Expliqua le prof**."

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son siège, au fond près de Niall. Le blond tenta de rassurer son ami du regard. Forte heureusement ni Zayn, ni Louis n'était dans cette classe et ils ne découvriraient donc pas le visage d'Harry sur le portrait robot, du moins pas encore.

"Jeunes gens, voici le portrait robot et ici la photo du tueur en question. Nous avons récemment découvert son identité mais nous savons que London's Demon ou le Roi de Carreau, a quitté Londres et est caché ici sous couverture. Nous ne savons cependant pas comment il se fait appeler ici donc. Son nom est Harry Edward Milward Styles et il est le tueur en série le plus dangereux de tout les temps, pire que Jack l'Eventreur. **Annonça le Capitaine Glend, une femme blonde aux traits sévères.** "

La classe entière se tut et retint son souffle. Niall se tourna vers moi et je vis nettement une lueur de peur traverser ses yeux bleus. Je tentais un sourire discret, en vain. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et pourtant il venait de s'éloigner de moi à jamais, construisant une barrière infranchissable autour de lui. Ce même mur que j'avais réussit à détruire il y a huit ans. Je savais que cette fois-ci notre amitié ne survivrait, elle périrait avec Marcel.

Un meurtrier ne peut pas être entouré, un tueur en série meurt seul dans ses erreurs et sa grandeur, aussi morbide soit-elle. Je ne suis plus le petit Harry innocent qui avait le caractère de Marcel. Marcel n'existe pas...je suis le Roi de Carreau, London's Demon je veux rendre la justice à ma manière... 

Voili voilou le chapitre 8...Je suis désolée que ce chapitre soit plus cours que les précédents mais c'est nécessaire car toute l'action de la partie I a lieue dans les deux prochains chapitres !

x Pachy


	12. Goodbye Marcel

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4815b72702a674e75a6bc18849cd870c"Au revoir Marcel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6ef61db07466c8922a3ca46c23c46d"A la pause de midi, Niall ne vint pas voir Harry et Liam resta avec Sophia et son groupe. Harmonie, quant à elle, était toujours absente. Le bouclé se retrouva donc seul, à la recherche de son meilleur ami qui le fuyait comme la peste. Le blond avait compris que le londonien s'apprêtait à partir, il connaissait Harry par cœur et savait, depuis le coup de fil de la veille, que ce dernier filerait à l'anglaise. Pourtant, l'irlandais ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le bouclé avant son départ. Harry l'avait trop déçu avec ses secrets et ses mensonges. Le seul regret du meurtrier était de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à son meilleur ami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c68c0f90868d306275d6c17782f1b1b4"Il décida qu'avant de partir il irait rendre visite au blond, quitte à se prendre un mur en tentant de ramener son meilleur ami vers lui, une dernière fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28f60198fd5ea9abef11a20bec7b429"Harry resta donc seul le reste de la journée, se rendant en cours et évitant soigneusement les profs, les agents de police ainsi que Zayn et Louis qui lui parleraient probablement d'Harry. Marcel, en tant qu'intello de service, n'étonnait personne en trainant tout seul mais, bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas durer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c3b4c8f0439d18f2b8c297919fb1d3b"« Hey ! Marcy ! T'as pas vu Harry aujourd'hui ? Niall et Liam m'ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança la voix du basané./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8d76ee9162d07f3bcdafe07572fe43b"-Non pourquoi ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Articula péniblement le bouclé./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c39201866cba85cd0cabc64463bafc87"-Bah je sais pas Louis veut le voir il m'a pas dit pourquoi. Au fait, pourquoi ya les flics au bahut ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50c42437cc97d9a32f00a99baaa4245c"-T-t'es pas au courant ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'enquit Harry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc0db45175843bcf3552144029531f5"-Nan, je viens d'arriver...j'étais...chez quelqu'un...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dit le métisse./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ff3c89e3948d66732fb23a00ab8327"Cela voulait dire que Zayn n'était pas au courant pour le tueur en série. Mais d'après les mots du métisse, Louis, lui le savait et avait visiblement l'intention de vendre le meurtrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32fb95e78fe52197d1d9776a6e9b51b6"« Ils sont v-venus faire une intervention dans toutes les classes...le t-tueur de Londres est à Doncaster... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Murmura le bouclé./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cae17db57d27b69b79e087958aa0b8e"-Oh putain ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cria Zayn./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79800e8bc6ffdaf79e4f6fb65dbe1e48"Le métisse paraissait surprit mais pas impressionné ou même apeuré le moins du monde. Il tourna les talons ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus concernant le meurtrier, ce qui était étrange s'il on en croit la curiosité humaine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d3f1166e8506fe0ad76e840ed9cdaa7"La journée se déroula normalement pour la plupart des élèves mais Marcel dû raser les murs à chaque qu'il voyait l'ombre d'un sportif, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse de Louis. Zayn avait mystérieusement déserté le lycée et Liam ne quittait pas Sophia d'une semelle. Harry décida qu'il devait parler à son meilleur ami, une dernière fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans lui avoir dit adieu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3562307cc8b8bd2e7d7b7123117ecc44"Quand le bouclé aperçu le blondinet au détour d'un couloir bondé, il se mit à courir à sa suite. L'irlandais ne l'avait pas vu et Marcel continua à courir dans sa direction. Les étudiants se croisaient et le bousculaient. Harry perdit Niall de vue. Dans la foule, il repéra finalement la touffe blonde et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'irlandais. Mais une masse se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes empêchant Marcel d'atteindre Niall. Le bouclé entra en collision avec un torse musclé et le temps se figea quand il baissa la tête et découvrit Louis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70d0864a0e00e4d7a8a9250ed5905c61"« Marcy, je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Sais-tu pourquoi il y a les flics au bahut ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e88b659e70efb509b48c691024d34805"-De la prévention ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tenta innocemment Marcel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131609c733dd808162c42841515d298d"-Bien essayé mais je sais que tu connais la vraie raison de leur venue ici ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Grogna le mécheux./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdedab85d14225c4f8381251ee869071"Harry garda le silence, espérant que Louis s'en irait, lassé d'attendre une réponse qu'il n'obtiendrait et qu'il connaissait déjà qui plus est. Cependant le mécheux était décidé à lui faire la conversation. Il attrapa Marcel par le poignet et l'emmena à travers la foule dans la direction opposée à celle de l'irlandais. D'autres élèves les bousculèrent sur le chemin. Ils étaient à contre-courant. Harry marchait encore une fois à contre sens mais ça vie entière était le contraire de la vie des autres. Harry était l'ombre et l'humanité était une pénombre éclairée. Le but d'Harry était de faire de cette pénombre une lumière éclatante. Cette ambition était bien trop grande pour une seule personne mais Harry avait un rêve et il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la puissance d'un rêve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f87701c5e9d45dbf39d965d204c6fd"Louis entraîna le bouclé dans une salle de classe vide du deuxième étage après avoir traversé la marée humaine du couloir. Marcel tremblait, feignant de craindre le mécheux et ce dernier sourit, victorieux. Louis s'avança vers le bouclé après avoir verrouillé la porte, il marchait comme en terrain conquis mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c69dfd96221cf1a3fd5a8bd012fd3c"« Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux L-louis ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Balbutia Harry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f28000ceb1a3b46e22cc879d39aea56"-La vérité ! Je sais que les flics ne sont pas venus pour de la prévention ! J'étais en cours contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. Je sais qu'il cherchait London's Demon ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cria le mécheux./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2462526b3b0d8d444c72086abb9dd5c8"-Et qu'est-ce que ç-ça a à voir avec moi ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'enquit le bouclé./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9d67efb3c2812377e8092571be1340"-Marcel, tu vis à Londres et en plus.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78c621d90bf321165fd9ad50ef32f6b"-Et en plus ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12a68d9a2ede7c6591d70a26e3ef606"-Les flics ont dévoilé l'identité du principal suspect ! C'est Harry bordel, ton pote ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gronda Louis./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7fd565c74a650d8cac3328a960f979"-N'importe quoi ! Comment ils peuvent porter des accusations comme ça ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Demanda innocemment Marcel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dcb7761209ce1920b18fcfd69e128d4"-Ils avaient des preuves Marcel et des portraits robots putain ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on lui tous fait confiance ! Un meurtrier vit chez mon meilleur ami ! Bordel Liam est en danger ! Et toi...je suis sûr que tu le savais mais tu ne nous à rien dis ! Comment tu peux vivre en sachant qu'il y a un meurtrier sous ton toit ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'emporta le mécheux./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05ed714edde5f44080d5070db60f5070"-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi...Harry ne me cacherait jamais rien de tel !span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Rétorqua le bouclé./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30154bd6b1fe0018cccc04a904c71710"-Mais ouvre les yeux bordel ! Harry n'est pas ton ami ! Il attend simplement le bon moment pour te planter un couteau dans le dos, littéralement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f8aca99a8af4af83fd7eeef22151cd4"-Non je ne peux pas croire ces conneries... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Murmura Marcel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="585411440dd9cd96a49d7aaa494977b7"-Mais putain, il est dangereux ! Il a cassé le bras de Zayn bordel ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Louis./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b0cce086eca7c5e7be2706aa1493f9"-Il voulait juste défendre Niall ! Vous avez vu comment vous le traitez ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit l'intello./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f25ac19c5423a8390cd079e14dc5f15"-Il y a un tueur en série dans le coin et toi tu repense à ces conneries ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be1a963f7db4e11cd4ebe7965cbd998"-Tu as ramener le sujet sur le tapis ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Se défendis Harry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1dfa787ef19f97cf1cd3dab98c087f6"-Pour te prouver que ton ami est dangereux !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b6caa0ad708f2ba6aae8a51d189e8a"-Tu l'es aussi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b5020eaf81087b4c56da9192c6f34b"-Mais moi je ne tue pas des gens pour faire régner je ne sais qu'elle justice bidon ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'indigna le mécheux./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e7c22f1aaeda370cb61d11ae47b9d59"-Oh moins quelqu'un dans ce monde qui tente de faire bouger les choses...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Soupira le bouclé./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c28c0d35a4e24157e35d8fac04c3923a"-Attend tu vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec ces conneries ? Tu es content qu'il tue ? Qu'il mette ta ville en danger ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e19aa89e3ccc16bddd232c7ef41e79e"-Crois-tu que j'aie peur ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gronda Harry, de sa véritable voix. /span»/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b43ccf32891eac8469bff0e460924f47"Le mécheux resta muet en entendant la voix du bouclé, cette voix si familière qui l'avait envoûté un soir d'ivresse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f5b5f1e4e2ca32a42b0075ca81eabd"« Qui es-tu Marcel Cox ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Questionna le mécheux./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e07688d1021e706b52ce548da94f36e9"-A toi de le découvrir. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit Harry./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11a6f86d9b98c661b34b73dc7a1bdb5"Puis il tourna les talons, déverrouilla la porte et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle quand Louis intervint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37971e4779181039849e072d6249e9d9"« Au revoir MARCEL. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dit Louis, en appuyant sur le prénom./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de73d294c1dd9c09012de2c30ecc1956"Harry sourit, fier de son effet et sortit dans le couloir. Le mécheux venait de comprendre, ou du moins de se douter du mystère qui entoure Marcel Cox. Peu importe que Louis fasse à présent part de ses doutes à la police, le Roi de Carreau sera déjà loin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61de03fd8732d1691f32cda2283b0d3d"Marcel rentra chez lui sans traîné, évitant tout contact avec d'autres élèves et particulièrement ses amis. Niall avait disparu de la circulation depuis quelques heures et Louis s'était fait discret, étonnement. Quand le bouclé arriva chez lui il fila dans sa chambre, ignorant son cousin qui voulait absolument lui parler et sa tante qui lui proposait une part de gâteau. En entrant dans la pièce il jeta ses vêtements d'intello au sol, se retrouvant en boxer au milieu de la pièce. Harry fila sous la douche pour se débarrasser du gel qu'il avait dans les cheveux depuis le début de la journée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50aaaceba5638b0cbb144a95a7837ae"L'eau chaude l'aida à se relaxer, massant ses muscles alors qu'il pensait déjà à ce qu'il dirait à sa famille ou à ce qu'il ne dirait pas. Il savait que le temps lui était compter avant que Louis ne le balance et que les flics débarquent chez les Payne pour l'emmener derrière les barreaux. Le londonien n'avait pas prévu d'arrêter de rendre sa justice de sitôt ; il devait leur échapper, encore une fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a674aa75399eed3a687dd61c83d38d12"Harry sortit de la douche et partit s'habiller dans la chambre. Il opta pour des vêtements sombre. Le genre de vêtements que porte un meurtrier. Il enfila son slim noir, ses bottes avec un tank top noir et son éternelle veste en cuir noir. Il fourra tous ses effets personnels dans la valise qu'il avait amené avec lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da743a7aebbaea21bdf2a49f68b1fe44"Il sortit par la fenêtre avec un sac poubelle remplit des affaires de Marcel et fila à travers la ville en direction de la forêt alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. A l'orée du bois, il hésita, se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait suivi et, discret comme une ombre il disparut dans les ténèbres qui lui étaient si familières. Après une marche d'une demi-heure, il trouva une clairière assez éloignée de la ville. Il déposa le sac au centre et l'enflamma à l'aide de son briquet. Il attendit que le feu consume ce qui restait de l'intello. Les flammes dansaient et avalaient le mensonge alors qu'Harry était enfin lui-même, entier à nouveau : le Roi de Carreau. Alors que le feu allait s'éteindre, ne laissant que des cendres, il lança une carte dans les flammes : un roi de carreau. Puis il disparut en direction de la ville, il allait récupérer sa valise et dire adieu à la lumière pour de bon./p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 959.984px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="05bc27d0bfa99abd2959f9b137722d3f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5638ebfe7057c2390b698ba163acc4e4"Au dos de la carte on pouvait lire : /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 971.453px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="7e2c8aeb4a48764849d544726bde3cfe" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca3390a98020a304e9deebdc1108956"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Harry marcha dans les rues de Doncaster d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée. La nuit était tombée et les ombres dansaient sur les murs à la lumière des lampadaires. Il se mit à courir quand une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la ville et escalada rapidement la façade du manoir des Payne. Harry entra dans sa chambre trempé mais ne pris pas la peine de se changer, il attrapa sa valise et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6028b6cd276d4fedcf5887b7ccff49e"En arrivant dans le salon d'été il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater la présence de la police chez les Payne. Sa tante servait du thé aux deux officiers qu'il avait vu dans le lycée l'après-midi même. Liam et son père étaient là mais les filles, heureusement, manquaient à l'appel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30806a1a7b2787fe53338f3ef42a1d45"« Madame Payne, nous savons que vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Styles. Nous sommes à la recherche de votre neveu. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Commença le Commandant Forcefield./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7da8dbfcd60ccca57fd5dd5dfef403f"-Que voulez-vous à mon petit Hazza ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'enquit la femme innocemment./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852a35c4fa29c0d5bab113bb9912984b"-Madame êtes-vous seulement au courent des agissements de votre neveu ? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Questionna le Capitaine Glend./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1cb94db8833585410952d672f61721"-Bien sûr, Harry n'a jamais été un ange mais je ne vois pas ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici. Mon neveu est en vacances dans la famille. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Intervint l'oncle d'Harry. /span»/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8981f8ca82facf392476a88641c2824e"Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard et la femme fit signe à son collègue de poursuivre la discussion. Harry se cacha derrière un mur pour écouter la conversation sans être vu. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Le jeune tueur n'avait informé personne de ses agissements à Londres à part Niall et Liam mais sa tante semblait vouloir cacher son secret, sans doute un élan d'amour familiale. Cependant le bouclé savait qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. S'il ne partait pas maintenant il mettrait toute sa famille en danger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b0c92c68b4936ab83351eb4ef6a88e"Harry remonta lentement les marches alors que la conversation reprenait ; un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Il retourna au troisième étage, dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir qui menait à son antre il entendit des pas derrière lui, sur ses gardes, il s'arrêta et se retourna prudemment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04fedac73c4f8add6187fe14f8ee713e"« C'est moi crétin ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Murmura Liam./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71855efd9a8bf8946407bab7fa6896ba"-Putain Liam, me fait pas ça quand ya les flics à la maison bordel ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'écria Harry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74f90edd576f56fbdf44146159ab155b"-Oui bah justement baisse d'un ton ils vont d'entendre ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"L'enjoigna le brun./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2914674348a4bd9bd715d0f15848044"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7745221db307b126dd8760e0d931afe4"-Te souhaiter bonne chance et te demander de ne pas mourir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f6b3cc6c0af09ec39c6b0d644a6b24d"-Moi mourir ? Jamais ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ricana le bouclé./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a89aaa65c3f1caea257b7e3fd9b7df71"-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gronda Liam./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c68839ad27d93db159abae11536707f1"-Je sais...mais sache que je préférai être mort qu'en taule si quelque chose devait m'arriver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0d322a7965126ebbbe07409bf0d4d32"-Tu as bien changé cousin, aujourd'hui la seule chose qui te fait peur c'est qu'on t'enlève ta liberté. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Soupira Liam./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="241ec832b46c10a5f0db4d676cb8c194"-Je n'ai pas le choix Li' ! Si j'arrête ce que je fais c'est toute ma famille qui en fera les frais, toi compris ! Je ne supporterai pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ferai tout pour éradiquer la mafia et je les pourrirai jusqu'à la moelle. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"S'emporta Harry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74ead6435c98dfc0c8ad0161d59eb07"-Je le sais. Prends soin de toi ! Mon frère...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Intima Liam./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdbf58812455666af209ff241d3eddef"-Toi aussi...mon frère. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit le bouclé./span Dit à Niall que je l'aime malgré tout. Dit lui que je n'ai pas choisis cet avenir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="687cb618abd6898af0578b30c6c9e997"-On a toujours le choix !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="802d623769f08893a0442793abc0686e"-Alors fais le bon et remettez-vous ensemble bordel ! Et assume qui tu es devant tes parents ! S'il y a bien une chose que je voudrais être encore là pour voir c'est votre mariage ! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lança Harry en pénétrant dans sa chambre./span »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42a452dca63a278e75e0f1990115f7f7"Liam ne répondit pas et Harry commença à escalader le rebord de la fenêtre. Le bouclé s'apprêtait à sauter quand son cousin le retint par la main. Soupirant, Harry tourna la tête vers Liam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fadbf8dce7ae9e8a00216cf314219d17"« Sache Harry que je suis de tout cœur avec toi mais je ne vendrais jamais mon âme au diable pour te venir en aide. Je ne serais jamais l'un des sous-fifres du Roi de Carreau. Prends garde à toi Harry, tout le monde ne sera pas aussi indulgent que moi sur le sujet. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fit le brun./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e45d5dfbb618161e9c8427c87c37239e"-Je le sais Liam, je ne le sais que trop bien... Je suis entouré de traîtres potentiels, c'est pourquoi je travaille seul. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Répondit Harry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21eaa2af51dd60b0b69a060ad8536947"-La solitude te perdra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84cd956611966db047daf1f45b93e04e"-Je me suis déjà perdu en route... Liam je n'ai pas vendu mon âme au diable comme tu le dis si bien... Je suis le diable... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9428cf349dd83006d96a74ed521d5fbf"Puis le bouclé sauta et disparu dans la nuit. Ce soir-là, Liam dormit dans la chambre de son cousin, vide et morte. Ce soir-là, Niall pleura la perte de son meilleur ami. Ce soir-là, les policiers ne retrouvèrent pas de traces du meurtrier. Ce soir-là, Doncaster perdit un meurtrier et Londres récupéra un tueur en série. Ce soir-là, Zayn se fit battre par son père pour avoir fait un détour par chez une amie qui avait besoin de lui. Ce soir-là, Louis se bourra la gueule et baisa toutes les filles qu'il trouvait pour oublier Marcel, pour oublier Harry, pour oublier Stan, pour oublier Louis... oui pour oublier jusqu'à son prénom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20b4ec43da1b10e87664940a4f6c0b2b"Ce soir-là, tout redevint comme avant alors que l'univers entier avait changé pour certains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20b4ec43da1b10e87664940a4f6c0b2b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83b47b0f406245f5393ce4fcc8cd4c5f"Ce chapitre est très court parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il dévoile le chapire final de la partie I donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la longueur... J'espère que ça vous a plût ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66a9bdd2d66679e14cf5b93f692671e"x Pachy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20b4ec43da1b10e87664940a4f6c0b2b" /p 


	13. Uncover

**A découvert**

Louis se trouvait dans une boîte de Doncaster aux alentours de 2h00 du matin, heure à laquelle on retrouva les cendres de Marcel, ou plutôt de ses vêtements. Les policiers avaient retrouvé une carte au milieu des décombres : la marque du tueur. Ce dernier leur avait échappé pendant l'interrogatoire des Payne.

En bon solitaire, Louis avait esquivé une soirée entre pote avec Zayn et avait filé en boîte pour s'aérer la tête après sa conversation avec l'intello. Marcel Cox était bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître et ça Louis l'avait bien compris.

Pendant toute la soirée, le mécheux s'était vidé les couilles dans les toilettes d'un club sans aucun scrupule pour la fille qu'il utilisait. Il lui promettait de la revoir ou de la rappeler puis il filait en douce et changeait de boîte. Il enchaîna donc les clubs toute la nuit et, au petit matin, il rentra chez lui, éreinté, bourré, malade et déprimé. Il avait encore des questions plein la tête et ne savait pas comment obtenir une réponse.

Le lendemain, vers 14h00, quand Louis émergea de son sommeil, il découvrit aux informations une nouvelle qui lui fit froid dans le dos : on avait retrouvé des vêtements d'un jeune homme nommé Marcel dans les bois. Avec les vêtements calcinés se trouvait une carte d'un roi de carreau. Louis su immédiatement qui avait fait le coup. Il comprit alors que Marcel Cox était bel et bien partis et que le tueur de Londres était rentré sur son territoire. A présent la chasse était ouverte...mais comment peut-on chasser un chasseur ?

Harry, de son côté, s'était caché dans les environs de la forêt, il savait qu'il devait être au QG pour midi, mais l'envie de quitter Doncaster, bien que forte, ne l'était pas encore assez pour qu'il risque la sécurité de sa mère, restée à Londres. De plus, il attendait le moment opportun pour prendre un train pour la capitale. Il sortit son téléphone à l'aveuglette et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Dereck, ça va être compliqué de prendre un train discrétos ! Les keufs me suivent putain !  
-Ouais j'ai vu ça aux infos, pas de panique ! Je m'occupe de notre affaire pendant tu trouves un moyen pour rentrer au bercail ! **Répondit Dereck.** »

Harry remercia son ami et raccrocha rapidement, désireux de rester à découvert dans la forêt. Il avait suivi un groupe de flics qui avait découvert son feu de joie et il avait jubilé quand il avait vu leurs regards apeurés se poser sur la carte à jouer. Le bouclé n'est pas un psychopathe, il apprécie juste d'être craint...car il veut faire régner la justice par la peur.

Harry se retira plus loin dans les bois, tandis que le jour se levait sur une ville effrayée. Tapis dans l'ombre, le mal attendait. Harry attendait son ticket pour la liberté, un train en direction de la capitale.

Déterminé à obtenir des réponses, Louis se dirigea vers la demeure des Payne d'un pas vif et énervé. Il avait quitté sa maison peu après son réveil, laissant sa famille perplexe. Le mécheux entra en trombe dans le manoir et grimpa les marches rapidement. Il pénétra brutalement dans la chambre de son meilleur ami mais celle-ci était vide, le lit était fait. A cet instant il se demanda si son meilleur ami n'avait pas été victime du tueur en série et il prit peur. Louis se mit à hurler le nom de son ami dans toute la maison mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, seul Liam et les employés étaient au manoir mais personne ne répondait.

« LIAAAAAM BORDEL DE MERDE T'ES OU ? **Cria-t-il.** »

Il monta voir, par curiosité et aussi en désespoir de cause, dans la chambre d'Harry. Louis savait qu'en faisant cela il se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

« Putain espèce de monstre qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon meilleur ami !? **S'exclama le mécheux en entrant**. »

Mais la scène qu'il vit l'arrêta dans son élan. Il découvrit son meilleur ami endormit dans le lit du tueur. On aurait dit que Liam avait pleuré, des sillons de larme se creusait sur ses joues et il paraissait avoir un sommeil agité. Le mécheux s'approcha du lit doucement et tenta de réveiller son ami. Liam sursauta et s'assit sur le lit, droit comme un ''i''. Louis rit un instant devant la scène mais en fixant Liam il comprit que l'heure était grave.

« Liam que se passe-t-il, j'ai besoin de réponse. **Commença Louis.**  
-Louis, je sais que tu as besoin de connaître la vérité mais ce n'est pas mon histoire. Il n'aimera pas que je t'en parle. De plus cela te mettrait en danger et il y a déjà trop de gens impliqués dans cette histoire. Bordel il était supposé faire ça en solitaire et pourtant...Et moi je suis le pire cousin du monde je le laisse porter le sort du monde sur ses épaules...au lieu de le soutenir je l'enfonce et je le rejette... **Débita Liam.**  
-Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles, Liam je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir ! **S'écria le mécheux.**  
-Non, tu as besoin d'oublier de faire comme si tu ne savais rien. Harry et Marcel n'existent pas ! Ils ne sont pas réels oublie-les ! Ta vie et celle de tes proches dépend de ce que tu sais de cette histoire ! **Rétorqua le brun.**  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'inclure dans vos histoires à mon insu et de me jeter après ! Que ça te plaise ou non je suis impliqué, à cause d'Harry !  
-Je suis désolé Louis, mais je ne veux rien te dire. **Gronda Liam.** »

Cette phrase avait été dite d'une manière si froide que Louis ne reconnut pas son meilleur ami. Il le fixa un instant avant de se détourner et de sortir de la maison, refroidit par l'attitude de Liam. Mais avant de partir il lança :

« Si à moi tu ne veux rien dire va au moins parler avec Niall ! Ton blondinet n'attend que toi ! »

Puis le mécheux sortit de la maison de Liam, en colère et déçu. Il avait toujours des questions plein la tête et à présent il se sentait également trahit par son meilleur ami.  
Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et il découvrit le nom de son autre meilleur ami. Zayn avait des ennuis sinon il n'appellerait pas car le métisse ne téléphonait jamais c'était toujours par téléphone.

« Allô ? **S'enquit le mécheux.**  
-L-Louis...j-je...v-viens chez moi s'il te plaît...  
-Mon Dieu Zayn ne me dit pas qu'il a recommencé ?! J'arrive ! Putain je vais lui casser la gueule ! Où il est que je le bute ! **Gronda Louis.**  
-J-je suis tout seul...j'ai b-besoin de toi... **Murmura le pakistanais à l'autre bout du fil.**  
-Je suis là dans cinq minutes ! **Fit Louis avant de raccrocher.** »

-

Liam resta pantois dans la chambre d'Harry. Il fixa le vide en se remémorant les paroles du mécheux et du bouclé. Il devait parler à Niall. Le brun s'assit sur lit, ou tomba dessus plutôt. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et jura contre le monde entier. Il avait laissé filé son cousin et son meilleur ami et maintenant...il voulait rattraper la personne qui connaissait l'abandon par cœur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner l'irlandais, qu'il ne devait pas laisser tomber leur histoire. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et saisit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Niall qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ses mains tremblaient et elles étaient moites. La sonnerie retentit une première fois et Liam retint sa respiration. Le brun attendit encore trois sonneries et il commençait à perdre espoir quand il entendit la voix de Niall raisonner dans le combiné.

« Allô ? **S'enquit l'irlandais.**  
-Bonjours Niall. **Fit le brun.**  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Liam ? **Demanda Niall, sur la défensive.**  
-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on discute. Je veux dire, qu'on discute vraiment.  
-Alors maintenant tu portes tes couilles ? Bien !  
-S'il te plaît Ni' ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, c'est important. **Tenta Liam.**  
-C'est au sujet d'Harry et de son départ précipité ou c'est au sujet de nous deux ? **Grommela le blond.**  
-C'est...un peu des deux...  
-Si tu me connaissais tu saurais que j'ai tourné la page en ce qui concerne ton abruti de cousin et que la seule chose qui m'intéresse encore te concernant c'est cette discussion...je me fiche du départ d'Harry. Si tu veux me parler de nous deux retrouves moi au parc dans une demi-heure. **Expliqua le blond.**  
-Ni' j-je... **Commença Liam.** »

Une discussion entre les deux jeunes hommes s'imposait et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Liam soupira en constatant que l'irlandais avait raccrocher mais au moins il lui laissait l'occasion de s'expliquer. Le brun percevait se 'rendez-vous' comme une seconde chance que lui donnait Niall. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas l'intention de merder : son cousin passerait après...car après tout, Harry avait fait son choix. Le bouclé avait choisis la solitude des ténèbres.

-

En ce samedi soir, le bouclé avait trouvé un train dans lequel il pourrait monter sans trop de difficultés et qui l'emmènerait dans sa chère capitale adorée où il pourrait reprendre ses missions. Aux alentours de 21h30, Harry sortit du couvert des arbres et prit la route de la gare. Pour s'y rendre, il devait passer devant le lycée et fut ravi de constater que personne ne rôdait devant à cette heure.

Cependant, il fut pris au dépourvu quand il s'aventura dans les rues alentour et qu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Il se retourna pour chercher la source du bruit, il était sur ses gardes. Une haie remua tout prêt et Harry se dirigea vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage ; visiblement celui qui se cachait n'était pas très bon à ce jeu. Harry sauta rapidement dans le buisson, aussi souple et silencieux qu'un chat. La personne qui l'observait hurla de frayeur et tomba à la renverse dans le jardin tandis que le bouclé restait sous le couvert de la haie, observant l'inconnu.

« Harry ! **S'écria l'inconnu.**  
-Louis ? **S'enquit le bouclé.**  
-Oui c'est moi idiot ! Tu as cru que c'était qui ? **Fit Louis.**  
-Les flics ! Je te rappelle que je suis recherché ! **Grogna le londonien.**  
-Je crois que tu me dois des explications ! Liam m'a dit te faire comme si de rien était mais j'ai besoin de réponse ! **Exigea Louis.**  
-Il a essayé de te protéger et il n'a pas tort ! Sauf que je pense que tu mérites effectivement de savoir ce que tu risques en traînant avec moi. **Expliqua le bouclé.**  
\- Arrêtez de me répéter que je suis en danger ! **S'offusqua le mécheux.**  
-Tu l'es Louis. Je suis venu ici pour échapper aux autorités de Londres. C'est surtout ma mère qui voulait que je quitte la ville, pour ma propre sécurité. A vrai dire je crois que ma mère fait semblant de ne pas voir que je suis le tueur en série le plus dangereux de Londres. Elle prétend que je suis un garçon modèle sans histoire mais elle ne fait que se voiler la face.  
-Donc ta mère t'as fait quitter la ville pour te protéger de toi-même ? **Demanda Louis.**  
-C'est exactement ça ! Quand je suis arrivé chez mon oncle et ma tante, j'ai décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases alors je me suis fait passé pour Marcel Cox, le cousin des Payne. Malheureusement à côté de ça je ne l'ai pas joué très discret surtout avec toi. Enfin bref, le fait que je me suis fait avoir et les flics ont su London's Demon se cachait dans le coin.  
-Alors tu l'avoue enfin, Marcel Cox est en fait la couverture d'Harry Styles, le tueur en série le plus recherché du Royaume Uni ? **Remarqua Louis.**  
-Tu es en danger Louis...à partir de maintenant où que tu aille tu es en danger car tu es au courent de mon histoire : tu connais la vérité et par conséquent on te cherchera. Ne crois pas que seuls les keufs en ont après moi. J'ai des ennemis partout Louis...je suis seul contre le monde. **Susurra Harry.**  
-Bizarrement je n'ai pas peur de toi. **Rétorqua le mécheux.**  
-Tu es bien bête... **Fit remarqué le bouclé.**  
-Tu ne fais pas peur Harry, tu as un visage d'ange ! **Se moqua Louis.**  
-Je ne le suis pas. Je suis un ange déchu, je suis l'Ange Déchu. Je suis Satan Louis : le Démon des démons. **Gronda le tueur.** »

Harry s'approcha de Louis et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dans la nuit noire, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement tandis que le monde entier recherchait Harry. Il faut croire que Louis aimait le danger ; il avait un goût d'aventure et de liberté.

-

Je suis contente ! LA PARTIE I EST TERMINÉE ! HALLELUJAH ! Bon alors votre avis sur cette première partie ?!

Je suis super contente de ce que j'ai pu faire avec ce chapitre parce qu'il est plus long que les précédents (je crois) et il clôture bien la première partie. Je sais que j'ai laissé beaucoup de choses inexpliquées comme l'histoire de Niall (et sa discussion avec Liam) ou encore la soirée de Zayn (et sa discussion avec Louis). Je sais aussi qu'on a pas trop vu Harmony dans les derniers chapitres mais pas de panique cela viendra dans les chapitres à venir !

Je vous aime !

x Pachy


	14. PARTIE II UNCOVER

Prologue – Bad boys go to London ✔️

Chapitre 11 – Come Back ✔️

Chapitre 12 – London's Demon ✖

Chapitre 13 – Follow Me ✖

Chapitre 14 – Danger ✖

Chapitre 15 – Bloody Love ✖

Chapitre 16 – Dark Side ✖

Chapitre 17 – Money, Drugs and Killers ✖

Chapitre 18 – Who you are... ✖

Chapitre 19 – You & I ✖

Chapitre 20 – Game Over ✖


	15. Bad Boys go to London

**H** arry Styles était de retour à Londres depuis deux mois. Il avait pris un train clandestinement et discrètement à Doncaster et était arriver à son QG de la Capitale le lendemain à l'aube, après avoir errer dans la ville.

Par la suite, il avait enchaîné mission après mission pour tenter d'oublier le mécheux aux yeux bleus qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil à Doncaster et à qui il avait donné un dernier baiser d'adieu.

« Notre tueur est de retour ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de te voir reprendre du service après ces mois passés à Doncaster mon pote ! **Lança Dereck**.

-Ta gueule. On la joue pas sentimental D, on a du boulot ce soir ! La mafia a une affaire avec le banquier d'Oxford Street.

-Ouais je sais... **Soupira son coéquipier**.

-Il versait des fonds pour un trafic d'organes pour sauver son gamin qui attendait une greffe. Dommage que ce soit illégal parce que, bien qu'égoïste, ses motivations sont honorables ! **Fit remarquer le bouclé**.

-Ouais bah comme tu l'as si bien pas le temps d'être sentimental !

-Il va mourir, en effet, car c'est un crime ! Et si nous sommes chanceux on pourrait attraper les mecs du gang avec qui il bosse du même coup ! **S'excita Harry**.

-Carrément ! Au fait, je suis content que les flics aient lâché l'affaire te concernant, sinon on pourrait plus bosser ensemble. **Lâcha Dereck**.

-Moi aussi D, moi aussi ! »

Harry ne considérait pas Dereck comme un 'pote', aussi, il ne l'appelait jamais comme tel. Après tout dans son 'métier' tout le monde peut trahir tout le monde. Si Dereck n'est pas proche d'Harry, il y aura moins de chance qu'il arrive à le coincer. Harry était donc un mystère et une énigme pour tout le monde.

Harry s'habilla en noir et fit signe à son collègue de se tenir prêt. Dereck était un génie de l'informatique et c'est lui qui supervisait les missions d'Harry à distance. Harry sortit dans les sombres rues de Londres où il se confondait dans les ténèbres, son monde.

 **L** ouis s'enferma dans un mutisme après la nuit où il avait dit au revoir à Harry. Le bouclé était un souffle d'aventure qui avait redonner goût à la vie à Louis et le mécheux en était devenu dépendant rapidement, sans s'en rendre compte. Eleanor ne faisait absolument plus partie de sa vie dorénavant mais Louis se sentait seul. Après cet épisode avec le bouclé, Louis s'était rapprocher de Niall et avait délaissé Zayn qui s'était retrouvé seul pour affronter ses propres problèmes.

Louis était rester aux côtés de Niall pour l'aider à se remettre avec Liam tandis que ce dernier batifolait avec Sofia, brisant chaque jour un peu plus le cœur de l'irlandais. Mais Louis ne pouvait pas forcer tout le monde à l'écouter et le brun ne voulait clairement pas entendre ce que le mécheux avait à redire sur son couple. Niall ne parlait plus d'Harry, même s'il savait que Louis était au courant de choses qui le dépassaient, concernant le bouclé. Peu à peu, les gens du lycée avaient oublié Marcel, tué par un psychopathe en furie. Puis ils avaient oublié le psychopathe en question et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde, car malgré tout, Harry avait bouleversé certaines réalités en revenant à Doncaster.

« Encore un meurtre à Londres la nuit dernière... **Soupira Niall.**

-Hmm. **Marmonna Louis**.

-Un banquier sur Oxford Street, tué dans une ruelle à deux pas de sa porte. On a trouvé un Roi de Carreau à côté du corps... **Ajouta le blond, dégoûté par ce qu'il lisait sur Twitter**.

-Il a encore réussi à s'en tirer... **Susurra Louis, au grand étonnement de Niall.**

-Oui, il y s'en sort toujours ! **Gronda le blond**.

-Tant mieux pour lui...je ne supporterai pas de le voir en taule ! **Rétorqua le mécheux.**

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaître mon meilleur ami... **Avoua l'irlandais**.

-J'ai un faible pour un tueur en série. **Acheva Louis**. »

Et tous les deux se mirent à rire comme des hystériques dans la chambre de Louis. La vie se foutaient vraiment de leur gueule.

Coucou tout le monde voilà le prologue de la partie II j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

Bisous Pachy


	16. Come Back

**L** ouis et Niall avait encore abusé sur l'alcool la veille au soir. Depuis que le bouclé avait recommencé ses activités, les deux nouveaux amis se bourraient la gueule régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tous les jours. Louis n'était pas retourné chez Liam depuis deux mois et il n'avait pas revu Zayn non plus mais à cet instant, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Niall qui roulait sur le parquet ciré en poussant des cris proches de ceux d'une hyène, les shots de vodka et les meurtres d'Harry toujours plus violents et toujours plus fréquents.

C'était devenu une obsession pour le mécheux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter les réseaux sociaux, les chaînes d'infos, les journaux : tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'il était au courant de chaque faits et gestes du bouclé.

Les rôles dans la vie de Louis s'étaient inversés ; maintenant il n'était plus le roi du lycée adulé et convoité mais simple lycéen anonyme que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié, à l'exception de l'irlandais et du pakistanais. Liam lui avait pour ainsi dire volé la vedette. Il filait le parfait amour avec Sophia et semblait avoir totalement oublié son affaire avec Niall ce qui rendait le blondinet de plus en plus mal. Zayn ne se pointait plus trop au bahut et Louis l'avait relégué au second plan tandis que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le bouclé et que ses notes étaient en chute libre.

Louis était assis sous un arbre dans la cour du lycée et Niall marchait vers lui sous le soleil de juin. Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le départ d'Harry et ne s'étaient plus vraiment quittés. Niall était une sorte d'encrage dans la réalité pour Louis qui était redescendu (ou plutôt tombé) de son piédestal.

« Lou ! Lou ! Regarde sur Twitter vite ! En TT ! **Hurla le blond en courant vers l'arbre où se trouvait son ami.** »

Ce dernier enleva précipitamment ses écouteurs et interrogea Niall du regard. Le blond se répéta et Louis sortit son portable de sa poche arrière tellement vite qu'on eut cru que le smartphone était apparu dans sa main. Il farfouilla sur son écran pendant quelques secondes, les mains tremblantes, et finit par trouver l'application. L'oiseau apparut sur le fond bleu et Louis retint sa respiration alors que Niall s'asseyait à ses côtés à l'ombre du cerisier. Louis regarda directement la liste des TT monde et son cœur manqua un battement.

 _#MassiveAttackinMayfair_

 _#BankAttack_

 _#PrayforLondon_

 _#LondonsDemonisBACK_

« Il a recommencé... **Soupira Niall alors que Louis, silencieux, verrouillait son Iphone.**

-Je ne supporte déjà pas que tous ces faits divers soient de sa faute mais en plus quand il fait la une des médias pour un massacre ! **Hurla Louis, inconsciemment.**

-CHUT ! Mais t'es malade de crier comme ça ?! C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut crier sur tous les toits ! **Gronda Niall.** »

Louis resta silencieux et son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que la sonnerie du lycée retentissait en arrière-plan, rappelant aux deux jeunes que malgré toutes ces histoires morbides, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner. Ils devaient retourner en cours et oublier toutes ces choses horribles auquel leur ami se livrait dans la capitale. Oui ils avaient raison en un sens Harry Styles avait tuer 'Marcel' la bonne part de lui-même en devenant l'un des pires cauchemars que le monde n'est jamais vu.

« Il faut qu'on arrête de pleurnicher après lui... **Murmura Niall alors que Louis était toujours à l'ouest.** »

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois et le blond sortit brusquement son ami de sa torpeur avant de l'emmener vers les portes vitrées du lycée.

 **Z** ayn ne disait trop rien, il traversait les jours sans même les voir passer. Il était seul et isolé depuis que Louis s'était éloigné pour se rapprocher de Marcel. Depuis le meurtre de ce dernier tout avait changé au lycée. Les groupes de jeunes s'étaient tous brisé et plus personnes ne se parlait. Les lycéens s'isolaient et ne faisaient plus confiance à personne mais ce changement d'ambiance était bien le cadet des soucis de Zayn. Il avait de bien plus gros problèmes chez lui, là où personne ne pouvait le voir mais où tout pouvait l'atteindre et surtout son père.

Le métis c'était retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain, sans le soutien de Louis qui faisait une dépression et c'était rapproché de Niall ou la présence de Liam qui couchait à droite à gauche et buvait comme un trou (le tout dans le dos de Sophia bien évidemment). Zayn avait rompu avec Perrie et arrêté le foot et maintenant il se retrouvait seul et bien emmerdé pour affronter les conneries et autres violences de son père et gérer la maison.

Il rentrait du lycée après une longue journée et n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui quand soudain, une voix familière l'interpella.

« Zayn j'ai une proposition à te faire. **Lança la voix.** »

Zayn se retourna et fixa la pénombre de la ruelle sur sa droite, essayant de distinguer la personne qui venait de parler, en vain. Il s'avança, curieux et anxieux de découvrir son interlocuteur.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas montrer la torpeur qui s'était emprise de lui.

-Quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à t'offrir...Joins toi à moi pour faire quelque chose de ta vie et défendre ceux qui sont trop oppressés pour se défendre eux-mêmes. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés à Londres ! **Répondit la voix.**

-Montrez-vous !

-Ce serai maladroit de ma part de te montrer mon visage quand tu ne m'as pas donné t'as parole de me rejoindre. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à te tuer après ! **Reprit la voix.** »

Cette fois-ci, Zayn tremblait vraiment et de peur, bien que l'air autour de lui semblait s'être refroidit à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'allée. Le métisse s'arrêta net en commençant à distinguer la silhouette de l'homme qui lui parlait. La voix lui semblait de plus en plus familière mais Zayn n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« Et moi...j-je ne peux pas accepter quoique ce soit d'un inconnu ! **Rétorqua le métis.**

-Je vois que tes parents t'ont bien élevé _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ ! **Se moqua la voix.** Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là pour t'aider à faire ton choix ! Préfères-tu demander son avis à ton père ?

-Ne parle pas de ma famille connard ! **Grogna Zayn.**

-Tu le défendrai ? **Questionna la voix en tournant autour de Zayn tel un prédateur encerclant sa proie.** »

Le métis resta en place, pétrifier attendant que la voix reprenne. La nuit était tombée et la ruelle était encore bien plus sombre, de plus on ne voyait plus la rue de là où il se trouvait. Il tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance malgré le bruit feutré des pas qui l'encerclait.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi et de ma famille !

-J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que ma proposition de fais déjà réfléchir _Little Red_ ! **Ricana la voix.**

-Ta gueule ! **Hurla Zayn en retour.**

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! **Reprit la voix.** Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour me donner ta réponse ici même, passé ce délai je serai malheureusement obligé de te supprimer car tu en sais beaucoup trop sur ma position ! »

Un rire que l'on pourrait facilement qualifier de malsain et de machiavélique résonna dans la ruelle puis un bruit sourd vers le haut et Zayn eut enfin la certitude qu'il était à nouveau seul.

Zayn rentra chez lui bien après le 'couvre-feu' ce soir-là et son père l'accueillit ivre mort sur le pas de la porte. Il attrapa le métis par le col de sa veste en cuir et le jeta à l'intérieur de la maison. Dans le salon sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes en tentant de réconforter une petite fille au regard apeuré et Zayn vit rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait papa pendant que j'étais pas là ? **S'écria-t-il.**

-Ta gueule morveux ! Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Tu aurai dû être là il y a une heure pour faire à bouffer alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu montes dans ton trou ! Personne ne mangera ce soir ! **Hurla le père, une bouteille à la main.** »

Il leva la main qui tenait sa bouteille de vodka et l'abattit sur la tête de son fils alors que celui-ci allait exploser de rage ; Zayn s'effondra au sol et le père hurla à sa femme et sa fille de monter alors que la mère se remettait à pleurer de plus belle.

« T'as que ce que tu mérites morveux. **Fit le père en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de son fils évanouit.** »

 **L** iam marchait dans les couloirs du lycée comme s'il en était le roi ; il avait pris la place de Louis depuis petit moment maintenant et il se déplaçait toujours entouré de filles et avec sa chérie au bras. Sophia essayait tant bien que mal de faire entendre raison à Liam qui s'était distancé de tout le monde et n'avait vraiment plus rien de l'élève studieux qu'il s'efforçait d'être pour sauver les apparences devant sa famille.

« Liam c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Louis on devait lui organiser quelque chose ! **Fit Sophia**

-Ouais ouais on verra ! De toute façon je lui parle plus, il traîne avec l'autre tapette blonde ! **Répondit le brun.**

-Mais Liam arrête d'insulter la terre entière merde ! **Lança sa copine.**

-Quoi ya que la vérité qui blesse ! **Se défendit Liam.** »

Exaspérée, sa copine lui lâcha le bras et courut vers sa voiture, ignorant les cris de Liam dans son dos. Elle monta en voiture quitta le parking du lycée alors que le brun se retrouvait comme un con sans chauffeur puisqu'il avait prévu de rentrer avec elle.

« Bah alors elle t'a lâché ?! **Ricana la voix de Louis sur sa droite.**

-Lou non va pas chercher la merde ! **Lança Niall qui arrivait à la hauteur des deux bruns.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les tapettes vous voulez un plan à trois ? **Grogna Liam.**

-Mais t'es vraiment con Liam putain fermes-là ! Je te reconnais plus putain tu fais de la merde depuis l'été dernier ! Arrête de t'en prendre à Niall bordel ! **Hurla Louis.**

-Laisse tomber Lou il en vaut pas la peine... **Soupira le blond.**

-NON NIALL JE VAIS PAS ME TAIRE ET SUPPORTER TA DEPRESSION PARCE QUE MONSIEUR EST PAS CAPABLE DE SE SORTIR LA TETE DU CUL POUR VOIR QU'IL EST GAY ET AMOUREUX DE TOI !

-Tu peux parler de dépression ! **Répondit simplement Liam, ignorant totalement les insinuations de son ancien meilleur ami.** »

Louis prit la mouche et fonça sur le brun pour lui mettre une droite monumentale et Liam se retrouva au sol en deux secondes avant de se relever pour mettre un point à Louis. Niall tenta de s'interposer mais il se prit un coup de genoux dans le ventre et recula aussi sec.

« ARRETEZ BORDEL ! **Gueula finalement l'irlandais et les deux cons se séparèrent puis Louis attrapa le bras de Niall et l'emmena chez lui alors que Liam partait à l'opposé.** »

 **Z** ayn se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de 17h30 et paniqua. Il ne savait plus où il était et avait une légère perte de mémoire sur les évènements de la veille. Il s'avança vers le salon. Une image qu'il voudrai effacé s'imprima sur sa rétine alors qu'il contemplait la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux ; tu sang partout sur les murs, le canapé, les tapis et au centre de la pièce, un corps : celui de son père, méconnaissable. Zayn s'avança vers la table-basse où il découvrit une carte de jeu : un Roi de Carreau. Il retourna la carte et au dos trouva ces quelques mots :

 _Tic-tac l'heure tourne, fais ton choix : rejoins-moi._

Il courut vers la porte d'entrée et à travers le dédale de rues et ruelles pour enfin se retrouver dans l'impasse sombre et lugubre où traînait la veille. La même torpeur l'envahit quand il entendit la voix, _sa_ voix.

« Montre-toi ! **Hurla le métis.**

-Tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau ? **Se moqua l'homme.**

-Où son ma mère et ma sœur ? **Tonna Zayn.**

-Calme toi _Little Red_ , elles sont en sécurité dans leur nouvelle maison offerte par l'entreprise Styles Inc. **Ricana la voix.**

-T'es un grand malade !

-Probablement mais tu es assez fou pour venir à ce rendez-vous...maintenant choisis et choisis bien ! **Renchérit l'ombre.**

-Si j'accepte je devrais me salir les mains... **Murmura Zayn.**

-Oui _Little Red_ mais tu pourras rendre la justice. **Susurra la voix à son oreille.** »

Zayn resta silencieux un long instant pour se remémorer tous les moments de sa vie et puis il le va les yeux pour fixer là où il devinait se trouver London's Demon.

« J'accepte. **Fit-il finalement d'une voix forte.** »

L'homme s'avança assez pour que Zayn distingue ses traits. Le métis serra la main d'Harry Styles dans la ruelle lugubre et le rire du Roi de Carreau résonna dans la nuit. Harry était revenu et il était revenu pour lui. Le pacte fut scellé et Zayn eut l'horrible impression de vendre son âme au Diable.

« Bienvenue _Little Red_. »

Le chapitre 11 est assez Dark et assez vulgaire mais il marque aussi le tournant que va prendre l'histoire à partir de maintenant.

 **Malheureusement avec mes études j'ai dû mal à trouver le temps pour écrire assidûment donc je met cette fiction en HIATUS ! Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais j'ai tout de même une vie à côté...**

En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !

x Pachy


End file.
